Families CAN Be Replaceable
by cyclonegal12
Summary: COMPLETE (In the 1st person) 12 year old Kyo has been somehow transported from modern day to the 1500's and meets Inuyasha and the gang. Except Kyo isn't your regular everyday day girl. She's also a half cat demon!
1. A little bit about myself

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

It really all started when I was born. I mean I wouldn't be bothering to write a story about myself if it wasn't interesting, In other words, I wouldn't be writing if I hadn't ended up being born a half cat demon.  
As for what I look like, I've got light brown hair. my siblings call the color fawn. Don't ask me why. My eyes are really cool. They're light purple. I've got very two very cute cat ears on the top of my head that match my hair color. My other demon characteristics are four thin fangs, two on the top of my mouth and another two on the bottom. You know what cat fangs look like. And finally I've also have sharp claws on my feet and my hands.  
My parents aren't demons. They're 100% human. Sometimes I think they've got all the luck in the world. So are my other four siblings. Sometimes I think they've got all the luck in the world too. I ended up being half demon because there was some demon blood on my father's side like 6 or 700 years ago and it's been passed down through generation after generation until I landed with it. Instead of staying hidden like in the rest of the family it actually did something. I still don't know why.  
I've got to say my parents have never been so thrilled about me being a demon. They pretty much ignored me my whole life and you know what? I didn't really care. I taught myself to read and write from my sibling's textbooks. My mother never let me out of the house. She was afraid someone would see me.

* * *

Inuyasha: Oh wow. That was some chapter! It was barely even a paragraph long!   
  
Clear Waters: I know. :(

Kagome: Inuyasha! Be nice!

Inuyasha: What? I'm just telling it how it is woman!

Kagome: I know it's short but don't go insulting other people's work! Now S-  
  
Clear Waters: Please don't Sit him! It will be longer next time!

Inuyasha: It better be!

Kagome: SIT!


	2. Me Verses Cold Oatmeal

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

Maybe I subconsciously knew what my parents were going to do. Maybe I didn't, but the real story starts just before dinner one night in the fall. "Kyo!" my mother yelled at me, "Dinner's almost ready!" "Alright mom." I called back. I knew what she was going to say. "I'll set the table." Setting the table wasn't one of my chores this week, but it didn't matter. Because I was the only one home all day it was assumed I'd do everyone's chores, including the ones the rest of the family were capable of doing after they got home from work or school. Except cooking. Mom forbid me to cook.  
"Yes, do that too but come into the kitchen for a moment." My mom replied, "I want to tell you something." I took my 4 year old sister off my lap and pulled my 6 year old brother off my back. He responded with a tug on my ears. My sisters and brothers adored me. Especially my ears. They can't get enough of pulling them. I gave up trying to get them to stop. "WOULD YOU HURRY UP?!" mom yelled. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I said boardly.  
Heading towards the utensil drawer, I was surprised to see that my mother was already holding two filled plates. "Hurry up you lazy cat." She said scowling. She never had any respect for me. I pulled out enough forks and knives for the family and scurried to set the table before I made her even madder.  
"I didn't make enough dinner so you'll have to have some leftovers from breakfast." mom informed me. My mother handed me the plates she had already filled and shoved another into my other hand. A few seconds later and I had put plates at six out of seven places on the table. Mom handed me a bowl of cold gray oatmeal. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Can you at least warm it up a little?" I asked. "Are you speaking back to me?" my mother demanded. "No ma'am." I replied sitting down with my yucky dinner.  
My dad came in followed by my other siblings. I'm the oldest at twelve by the way. "What's for dinner?" dad asked my mom. "Spaghetti and meatballs." She told him happily. My sisters and brothers cheered. I sighed. Spaghetti and meatballs was my favorite.   
Dinner began. I stuck my spoon into the gray mush. I sniffed. Another good thing about being part demon is that your sense of smell and hearing are about ten times better than a human or more. Maybe that's just with cat demons. Usually cold oatmeal, I've had it for dinner before, smells like wet wheat, but today there was a spicy smell under the wheat smell. I got through my dinner by telling myself it was just because mom had dropped some spices in it by mistake, but I couldn't push the feeling that something wrong was going to happen.  
Finally dinner was finished and the rest of the family rose, walking into the living room to watch the traditional family after dinner movie. I picked up their dirty plates and washed them one by one. I never got to see the first half hour of any movie they saw. By the time I finished I was getting pretty sleepy. I frowned. Being part demon usually gave me the energy to do anything, anytime of the day. I sniffed the air. I couldn't smell any rain coming. That's usually the only thing that makes me sleepy. I wandered up to my room, not bothering to watch the movie, ready to crash on my bed.

* * *

Inuyasha: SHORT! You said it was going to be long!

Clear Waters: I said it was going to be _longer _than the first. I didn't say that it was going to be long.

Kagome: It sounds sort of depressing at the moment, Clear Waters. Does it get happier?

Clear Waters: Of course it does!

Inuyasha: This Kyo kid doesn't deserve a happy life.

Kagome: And why is that?

Inuyasha: She's a cat demon, that's why! I HATE cat demons! And I'm not even in the story! What's up with that?!!

Kagome: What's wrong with cat demons?

Clear Waters: Uh, Kagome? He's a dog demon. Dogs don't like cats last time I checked.

Kagome: Oh well. I forgot. Sorry!

Inuyasha: Idiot.

Kagome: Don't call me an idiot!

Inuyasha: Whatever idiot.

Kagome: SIT!

Clear Waters: Eyes hole in the floor. Well please Read and Review! I hoped you like it. Now to find the money to fix the floor. Scowls at Kagome

Kagome: Sorry!


	3. The Second Person I've Ever Seen With Ea...

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. "Funny." I told myself, "I usually don't hear birds around here." Then I noticed my bed was even harder than usual. I mean my bed is hard, but not like this. This was like sleeping on the ground. The ground! I opened my eyes. All I saw was green. I was sleeping on a bed of moss and there were trees all around. I sat up. "How'd I get here?" I asked myself, "And where is here? There's no forests like this near Tokyo."  
By then I was starting to panic. You would too if you woke up in a forest nowhere near your home. That's when I noticed my backpack. I realized that wherever I was my parents or someone had abandoned me here. I was betting everything that it was my parents. Deciding to find something to calm myself with, I unzipped the backpack and started pulling out the contents. A change of clothes. Another change of clothes. A kimono. Why would I need that? Five packs of instant Ramen. A lighter. A blanket. And a diary.  
A low growl escaped me. If I ever saw my parents again I would rip them to shreds. They hadn't even left me a note! I noticed there was a front pocket and it was also full. Maybe there was a letter in there. I unzipped that too and pulled out a pen, a pencil and a picture of the family. I remembered that photo. Of course I wasn't in it. They had gotten it done professionally last year. Mom and Dad were sitting in chairs in the middle. Edward and Kumiko, the five year old twins were sitting in front of them. My four year old sister, Emily was sitting on my mom's lap and Montaro, my 6 year old brother, was standing on my dad's other side. I flipped the picture over hoping for a note. Nothing. The two people who called themselves my parents were dead.  
As I stuffed the pen, pencil, and picture back into the front pocket, my fingers came across one more thing. Of course I pulled it out. It was a little crystal hardly two centimeters tall. I looked at it closely and shrugged. It sort of looked like a diamond. I couldn't live on 5 packs of ramen forever. If I found a town maybe I could trade it for a meal. I stuffed it in one of my pockets.  
That's when I started to hear rustling in the brush. Whatever it was, I didn't want to find out. I grabbed my backpack, stood up, and began to run as fast as I possibly could. I have to say that I can be very, very fast when I want to. It probably has to do with my demon blood.  
Now the forest was pretty dark to begin with because there were so many trees around me, but I could still tell when a shadow flew over me. I stopped and looked up. Big mistake. Before I knew it, the most frightening creature I had ever seen in my whole 12 years of living landed in front of me. I screamed and fell back.   
The creature sort of looked like a saber tooth tiger except it had two tails and fire at the end of each. There was a woman and a man on it. The woman was wearing something that sort of reminded me of a ninja suit and samurai armor put together. She was holding a big boomerang. The man looked as though he had jumped out of a history book. He wore a black robe carried a staff.  
"Not so fast demon." The woman said coldly. She started put her hand on the boomerang. I didn't want to know what it did. "Inuyasha!" the man called, "We stopped it!" A second man ran out of the brush. "Good." He said smiling. The smile was nowhere near warm. I screamed again.   
Now this man would have scared any of my sister's or brother's friends to death, but not me. He looked a lot like me in fact. His hair was silver and he had matching pointy ears poking out. They looked like mine. The man's smile revealed four pointy fangs and his hands and feet definitely had claws on them. What scared me was the huge sword he was leaning on.  
"Are you ready to die, demon?" he demanded. I began to cry. "I'm only a half demon!" I sobbed, "And why would you want to kill me?! I haven't done anything to you!" "Don't give me a show, half demon." He said, "Now die!" The big sword came flying at me. Luckily my reflexes are great and I jumped out of the way. That was the last straw. My mind decided what to do. My fight or flight mechanism decided on fight. My ears went back and I hissed.  
"Inuyasha!" a girl's voice called, "Why do you have to be so dratted fast? Oh! Where are you?" "Over here, Kagome." The man whose name was Inuyasha called back. A few seconds later a girl a few years older then me made her way out of the bushes and towards the guy. She looked around.   
This girl was the first one so far that was wearing clothes that weren't old fashioned. "Did I interrupt a fight?" she asked shyly. "You're damn right you did!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sorry." The girl whose name was Kagome said. "I'm fighting that girl in the weird clothes." He continued.  
"Weird clothes?! My clothes aren't weird!" I yelled looking down at my gray sweat pants and little white tank top, "You're the one in weird clothes!" Kagome eyed my clothes. "Why you-" Inuyasha started. "Neither of you have weird clothes!" Kagome said quickly, "Inuyasha, put the Tetsiga down! That girl's clothes are from my time!" "Your time?" I asked. She turned to me. "I want to know exactly how you got here." Kagome said.  
I collapsed on the ground and started crying again. "I want to go home!" I yelled. One thing you have to know about me is that I can be steaming one moment and completely fine the next. "We can deal with that later." Inuyasha snapped at Kagome. He ignored my last out break and continued to yell, now at me. "Give me your Sacred Jewel Shard!" He demanded.   
"What's a Sacred Jewel Shard?" I asked, my tears ceasing for the moment. "Don't play me!" Inuyasha yelled, "I want that shard you have!" I tried to think back as far as I could for times I had held a jewel or a shard of one. My memory stopped on the thing in my pocket.   
I pulled it out. "Do you mean this?" I asked. "Yes!" he exclaimed sounding a bit annoyed. I threw it at him with all my might. "You can have it!" I cried, my tears returning, as strong as ever. "Jeese! Do you ever turn off the water works?" Inuyasha asked. "SHUT UP!" I yelled, still sobbing.  
"Lay off, Inuyasha." Kagome said sternly. She walked over to me and kneeled down. "What year do you think this is?" Kagome asked gently. "2004." I replied. "Feh!" Inuyasha said, "That's hundreds of years in the future! Even Kagome isn't from that time!" She turned to him. "Actually I am from then." Kagome said. She turned back to me, "I really need to know how you got here."   
I cried harder. "I don't want to talk about it!" I gasped. Kagome exchanged glances with the girl on the cat. Or the man. I couldn't really tell. Then this cute little kid, that was only about a foot tall, jumped off of the cat and ran over to me. He had a big bushy red tail and the hair to match.  
"Hiya!" he said cheerfully, "My name's Shippo! What's yours?" My tears let up a bit. "Kyo." I replied, "But everyone just calls me K... or that half demon!" I started to cry again. Kagome stood up and returned to Inuyasha. I guess she decided to leave things to this Shippo kid. "Why are you crying?" Shippo asked crawling onto my lap. "My parents." I said, "They left me here. They abandoned me." I have to admit, telling this kid things, was helping.   
"That's awful!" he exclaimed, "Why would they do that?" "Because I'm a half demon." I told him sadly. "Do you know how they got you here?" Shippo asked, "Kagome seems pretty concerned about that. "I don't know." I admitted, "I went to sleep on my bed and I woke up over there." I pointed to the moss.  
"That's unforgivable for a parent to do something like that to their child! Even if she is a half breed cat demon!" The girl on the cat exclaimed, "Why would your parents do that to you?" "Half demons aren't very common at my house." I explained, "I stain the family name." I choked back a sob.   
"You can come with us then." Kagome said suddenly. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why not?" she asked a bit surprised. "She's a cat demon, that's why!" I was starting to get my senses back. I sniffed that air. I smelled dog. "And you're a dog demon, aren't you?" I asked. "You're damn right!" he yelled, "Why would I want to take a cat of all demons in?!"   
"You're right." I said, "Why would you? I guess I'll just be on my way." "You can't!" the girl on the cat said, "If you're really from Kagome's time, even if you are half demon, you won't last a day." "Come with us." Kagome insisted.  
I considered my choices. I could go with them and be hated by the only other demon I had ever seen in my life. Or I could stay out here, unprotected except for my claws and probably be torn to death by a much powerful full demon. I made my choice. "I'll go with you." I said.

* * *

Inuyasha: I liked this one better than the rest. I'm in it. And you make me look good. But what's with us bringing the half breed with us?!?!

Kagome: What's wrong with being a half breed? You're one.

Inuyasha: NOTHING! It's that cat part.

Kagome: What's wrong with cats? I like cats.

Inuyasha: You're messed up.

Miroku: Hey! That's where you two have been all this time. OHH! Who's this pretty girl?

Clear Waters: I'm Clear Waters.

Miroku: Will you bear my child?

Clear Waters: Slaps Miroku No.

Miroku: That hurt. Rubs red handprint

Clear Waters: That's the point pervert! Turns to all you readers out there Well I hope you enjoy my story so far! R&R please!


	4. I Get Some Questions Answered

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

"Great!" the man on the cat said, "You can sit on Keelala between me and Sango." I guessed Sango was the girl on the cat and the cat's name was Keelala. Sango turned to face the guy and scowled. "Pervert." She commented. Sango turned back to me, a friendly smile on her face. "Don't get on Keelala." She warned, "Miroku likes to... well yeah." "I'll walk." I said not wanting to know what Sango was talking about.  
"Well let's get back to Kaede's place." Inuyasha said walking back into the brush. I heard him mumble, "I don't know why we're bringing this cat with us." But I think it was too quiet for anyone else hear it. Sango and Miroku followed on Keelala.  
"You can walk with me." Kagome told me, "I'm the slow poke of the group, but I don't dare ride on Keelala." I grabbed my backpack and got up. Throughout the whole conversation I had never bothered to get up. "Me, slow?" I asked, "I don't think so. But I'll stick with you because you seem to be the only one who can tell me where I am."  
We began to follow the otherse. "We're somewhere in the 1500's." Kagome told me, "I know it's not common in our time but in this age, demons are everywhere. You're only the second half demon I've met though. Half bloods aren't that common, demons are too proud to marry a human."   
"How do you get here?" I asked, "Could that be the way my parents got me here?" "I get here through a well on my property." Kagome told me, "I don't think your parents used that because no one except me and my family and the people you just met know about it."  
"Maybe there's another well that my family knows about." I said thoughtfully, "But why do you come here? It can't be to visit Inuyasha." "Do you know that shard that Inuyasha wanted?" she asked. I nodded. "We're collecting them. If you put them all together they make a jewel that I'm supposed to protect. By the way, how did you end up with a shard?"   
"I don't know." I admitted, "I was just unpacking my backpack and I found it there." "Strange." Kagome commented.  
For the rest of the walk we were silent, but it was a peaceful silence, not an uncomfortable one. I was glad that I had found a group that would show me the ropes before I was kicked out. A few minutes later we walked into a small village. "We're going to Kaede's hut." Kagome explained, "She's the village's healer. We've been staying with her lately."  
Kaede's hut was right at the edge of the village. An old lady slid the door open. I guessed this was Kaede. She had a patch over one eye. Her revealed eye stopped on Kagome. "There ye are child." She said, "Inuyasha was getting worried. He was starting to thing ye was lost."   
She turned to me. "And ye must be the half cat demon." Kaede said, "Come in, dinner is ready." "This is Kaede." Kagome told me." I bowed. "Nice to meet you." I said softly. "Aye." Kaede replied, "Come in."  
We walked into the house to see Shippo, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku already waiting. "It's about time!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "I was starting to think the cat demon attacked you." "I don't attack people." I growled. Inuyasha annoyed me. "Yeah, whatever." He replied, "Now can we eat?" Kagome sat down on a pillow on the floor. There was one next to her. I sat down on that. Kaede handed me a bowl of hot soup. I sniffed it to identify beef broth, carrots, some herbs, and chicken. I took another whiff, this time just the air. "_Might as well get used to everyone's scent_." I thought.  
  
I heard the first rumble of thunder when I was only half done with my soup. The rain came seconds later. I yawned. Knowing that sleep was going to draw me in, I put my soup down. The rest of the group was deep in discussion about the jewel shards to notice me. I curled up into a ball on the pillow, only half asleep.  
"Oh look, she fell asleep." Kagome said giggling. I tuned my ears in to listen, but didn't open my eyes. I wanted them to think I was sleeping. I wanted to know what they really thought of me. "She's cute." A voice said. I identified the speaker by smell. Sango. "I still don't know why you insisted on bringing her here." Inuyasha said heatedly, "For all we know she could be one of Naraku's spies." I made a mental note to ask who Naraku was. "I never thought of that." Kagome admitted. "I say we search her backpack to see what she has in it." Inuyasha said. "Maybe we should." Miroku agreed.  
Someone got up. There was the sound of my bag being unzipped. "I only see clothes." Kagome said. So Kagome was the one going through my things. I felt a bit better. "Look under the clothes for gods sake, idiot!" Inuyasha growled. "I see food." Kagome said a few seconds later. "What type?" Shippo asked, "Is it candy?" "No." she replied, "It's instant raman." "Give it to me!" Inuyasha yelled, "I want it!" "It's Kyo's things." Kagome said. "But I want raman!" he insisted.   
So Inuyasha liked raman. I'd have to remember that too. "Sit!" she yelled. The was a big noise. It seemed like Kagome had some sort of power over Inuyasha. "Does she have anything else in there?" Miroku asked. "A flint and steal and a book." Kagome said, "In the front pocket she has a pen and pencil and..."  
Kagome was looking at my picture. "This must be her family." She said. There was some scrambling. The group apparently wanted to look at my family. "They look like the kind of people who'd not appreciate having demon blood in the family." Inuyasha said, "Just by looking at them I don't like them." "I don't know." Sango said, "The kids look sweet enough. I wonder why Kyo isn't in the photo." "Her family was probably too ashamed to bring her outside." Inuyasha said. "She does have pretty pale skin." Kagome admitted. "Well I don't like the look of the adults." Inuyasha amended. For once I agreed with him. A few minutes later I heard them zip up my bag.  
"Well it seems like the girl is harmless." Kaede said, "Let her stay here. I'll take care of her." I smiled. They had found me to be no threat. I had a place to call my home... for now. The rain finally pulled me into an undisturbed sleep.

* * *

Kagome: Ahhhh. I like Kyo. Am I pronouncing it right? 

Clear Waters: Pronouce it like it's spelled Kiyo. The 'i' is long.

Kagome: Alright.

Inuyasha: Who gives a shit on how you pronounce it! It's the cat girl's name.

Miroku: I do. I wonder if she'd bare my child. Slap is heard OWW! Oh, Sango! When did you get here?

Sango: Just now. Don't you go hitting on the girl! She's only 12 years old!

Kagome: Agreed! Her parents were so mean for abandoning her! I wish I knew how they did it. It's starting to bug me. Wait a second. Clear Waters! You're the one writing the story. How in the world did Kyo get into the 1500's?

Clear Waters: I haven't figured it out yet.

Inuyasha: Does it matter?

Kagome: Yes it does. It might mean that Kyo's parents know the secret of the well! O.O

Inuyasha: Your point bitch?

Kagome: MY FAMILY AND I COULD BE IN DANGER! AND DON'T CALL ME BITCH! SIT!

Clear Waters: Stares at new hole. Once again I'm wondering how I'm going to pay for this... Well I hope you liked the chapter! R&R!


	5. Raman and An Idea

I awoke to the smell of raman and rain. I opened one eye cautiously, hoping not to see my supply of raman raided by Inuyasha. Quickly I found my bag and, to my relief, saw that it was unopened. I doubted that Inuyasha would take the time to put everything back in. Sniffing the air, I figured out that the only one in the room besides myself was Kagome.  
"Good morning." She said cheerfully, "I made breakfast. No one's up yet besides you amd me." "Is that my raman?" I asked. "No." Kagome replied quickly, "I brought some along from my house. I'd never take your supplies! I just don't do things like that."   
I sat up, noticing that someone had made me a makeshift bed from the pillows that everyone had been sitting on last night and had covered me with a blanket. "Hungry?" she asked. "Very." I told her. "If you want you can stay with Kaede and help her with things." Kagome told me while ladling out a bowl and handing it to me. "That would be great if I could work for food and board." I said, "But I don't think that I'll be much help today." "Why not?" she asked a bit surpised. "Rain makes me so sleepy."  
Kagome laughed. "Of course!" she said, "You're like a cat." She walked over to me and started scratching the base of my ears. "Darn." I thought, "She found my weakness." I began to purr. Kagome laughed more.  
The door was pulled open and a soaking wet Inuyasha walked in. Kagome stopped scratching and I stopped purring. "It's raining." He told us unnessessarily. "I can see that." Kagome said. "What's for breakfast?" he asked shaking water off of him. I scowled at him. He scowled back. "Raman." Kagome replied. Inuyasha's face lit up. He reminded me of a little kid. She handed him a bowl.  
A few seconds later Sango, Keelala, in a small form, and Miroku ran into the hut. Both were soaking too. They didn't shake the water off. "It's so cold out there!" Sango said shivering and accepting a bowl of raman from Kagome. Miroku saw me. "Good morning." He said. "Good morning." I replied.   
"Did you sleep well?" he asked sitting down next to me. "Of course I replied, "It was raining." "Do you like rain?" Miroku questioned. "No." I told him, "It makes me sleepy. That's all." "Oh." he said taking a bite of ramen.  
"Kyo's going to be staying with us and helping Kaede around the hut." Kagome said cheefully, "Isn't that nice?" "No." Inuyasha said, his mouth full of noodles. "Be nice!" Kagome exclaimed. "Why?" he asked. "Because she is our guest." Sango told him. "So what?" Inuyasha yelled, "She's a freaking cat!" He put his ramen down and stomped out of the house. A few seconds later he retured and picked up his raman. Then he left again.  
Kagome sighed and followed him out. "Don't pay him any attention." Sango told me, "He's a grumpy puppy." I giggled. Sango smiled.  
Suddenly Kagome burst back into the hut. "There's a jewel shard coming near!" she exclaimed. "Then what are we waiting for?" Miroku asked standing up, "Let's go!" I watched the group hurry around. The only person who didn't seem affected was Kaede. I got up and moved next to her.   
"What's going on?" I asked her. "Kagome can sense jewel shards child." she told me, "They must collect them all to make the full jewel. Ye shall stay with me when they go. I must get some herbs together for their return. Excuse me." She got up and walked into on the the other rooms.  
I was now the only one in the room. I scowled. So they were planning to leave me behind. Maybe there was somthing I could do to help. I looked around the room. My eyes caught on Kagome's big backpack. An idea popped into my head as I walked towards it.

* * *

Inuyasha: Yo Clear Waters! You made me look like a jerk!

Shippo: That's because you are a jerk.

Inuyasha: When'd you get here jerk?

Shippo: Just now.

Clear Waters: Join the party! Everyone else is here.

Shippo: Inuyasha, why are you looking at me that way?

Inuyasha: I'm trying to figure out the best way to kill you. Why?

Shippo: Kagome!

Kagome: Don't hurt him Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Why shouldn't I?

Kagome: Because I said so. That's why.

Inuyasha: And what are you going to do to me if I kill him?

Kagome: SIT!

Shippo: YEAH!

Clear Waters: {Rolls her eyes as she walks across the room to call a repair man.}Someone's going to fall into one of those holes if they're not careful.

Sango: Uh Clear Waters?

Clear Waters: Yes?

Miroku: I wouldn't take another step if I were

Clear Waters: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Shippo: That's going to hurt when she hits the bottom.

Kagome: That's the hole Inuyasha's in.

Shippo: She's a goner. ;

Kagome: Well then I'll have to do the ending thing for her. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R everyone! Sango?

Sango: Yes?

Kagome: What does R&R mean?

Miroku: Read and Review.

Sango: Is your name Sango?

Miroku: No.

Sango: Good. It means Read and Review, Kagome

Kagome: Thanks. Do you think we should help Clear Water's out of the hole?


	6. Rocks Can Reveal Hide Aways

I have to say that backpack was huge! I carefully opened the pack, it wasn't zippered, it had a claspy thing. I opened it and looked inside. I could tell that the bag usually had more in it, but at the moment it was quite empty. There were only a few changes of clothes and a blanket in it. I pulled the blanket out and wrapped it around me. Luckily it was very big. Then I stepped carefully back into the bag and curled up. I would go with them.  
The door to the hut opened again. I couldn't tell who was coming in by their smells. Kagome's was overpowering. It's not that it smelled bad. In fact, it smelled really good. It's just that it was everywhere. I waited for them to speak.  
"Kaede." Kagome said, "I'm taking my pack with me. It might take us a few days to locate the jewel." I sighed happily. I'd be going with them. "Ye do that." Kaede's voice said, "I'll find Kyo and we'll make some herb mixtures for ye when ye return. Have ye seen that child?" I took in a sharp breath.  
"No." Kagome admitted, "She's probably outside exploring. Inuyasha, would you put my pack on your back?" "I guess so." Inuyasha said sighing, "But you're not riding if we bring it." "Fair enough." Kagome replied. Someone walked towards the backpack. I'm guessing it was Inuyasha. He did the clasp and I was lifted into the air.  
"What in the world do you put in this thing?" he demanded. "I don't know." Kagome said, "Anything I think I'll need." The door opened again. "Ready to go?" Miroku's voice asked. "Yup!" Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha walked towards the door. We were off!  
Riding on Inuyasha's back in a bag is not the most fun thing in the world. Even if you are surrounded in clothing! I was given a new respect of how fast Inuyasha could run, and how fast my breakfast could move in my stomach. Lucky for Kagome and me, I didn't puke.   
The group seemed to be on the run for hours. I have no clue how long I was in that bag. I couldn't hear people talking because of the rhythmic thump thump thump thump of my bag hitting Inuyasha's back. I think I fell asleep after awhile. After I had gotten over my motion sickness of course.  
The next thing I remember was Inuyasha, or someone else, dropping the bag. My head had to land on a rock. It was just my luck. I moved my hand to rub it. "Hey Kagome." I heard Sango say, "Did your bag just move?" "What the hell do you have in there?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I don't know." Kagome said, "My cat got into the bag last time. Maybe he got in again. "I hate that cat." Inuyasha mumbled.   
Footsteps came nearer. The clasp was undone. The blanket was pulled from off of my head. Kagome gasped. "Hi!" I said cheerfully.

* * *

Inuyasha: That was another shorty! And that damn cat stowed away in your bag, Kagome? How stupid are you?

Kagome: You're the one who didn't notice that the bag was too heavy to be just some stuff!

Inuyasha: ME?! You're the one who always has like twenty books in that bag! I bet Kyo weighs as much as all those books combined.

Kagome: SI-

Clear Waters: PLEASE don't sit him!

Kagome: Why not?

Clear Waters: So far I've paid 3000 dollars to fix my floor AND I've broken my arm falling into one of the holes.

Miroku: Yeah. That had to have hurt.

Clear Waters: It did.

Inuyasha: It's all your fault Kagome!

Kagome: SIT!

Clear Waters: {Sighs and walks across the room to call the carpender.}AAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Inuyasha: GET OFF OF ME WENCH!

Clear Waters: MY ARM!!!! ACK!

Kagome: Ooops. Well you know what to do! R&R!


	7. Food is Something You Shouldn't Take For...

Families CAN Be Replaceable

Today I'm going to reply to all my reviews.

**Jess Felton- **Yeah! My first review on this website. I'm very happy. Thank you! I was glad to hear that you and your sister loved my story.

** LiL:.CaT:.AnImE**- Thanks for telling me the correct way to spell Kilala. (There I got it right!) The reason why I made up Kyo is because I thought, Hey! There's a dog demon in the story. Why can't there be a cat one? My favorite animal is a cat.

**u suck go to hell- **I'm sorry you don't like my story. That's all I have to say to you.

* * *

Footsteps came nearer. The clasp was undone. The blanket was pulled from off of my head. Kagome gasped. "Hi!" I said cheerfully. "Kyo!" she exclaimed. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. I pulled myself out of the bag, carefully leaving the blanket there. "I thought I'd follow you and join the fun." I told them shrugging. "You shouldn't have." Sango said seriously, "This is not a game. We're in danger."  
"I carried YOU on my back?!" Inuyasha said a little disbelieving. "Uh-huh." I told him, smiling when he scowled. "Stupid cat he mumbled. " I have to agree with Sango." Miroku said, "A search for the shards is not the best place for a twelve year old girl." "How old is Kagome?" I asked. "15." Kagome informed me, "Why?" "Ha!" I exclaimed, "If a search for the shards is too dangerous for a 12 year old why is it safer for a 15 year old? That's only a three year difference. And how about Shippo? How old is he?"   
"I'm 7." he told me proudly. "You weren't supposed to tell her that." Inuyasha said flatly. "Why not?" he asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Shippo is a demon." Kagome said, "He can take care of himself." "I'm a half demon and 12." I said, "I can take care of myself."  
"Shippo grew up in this area." Miroku pointed out, "You didn't."  
Kagome sighed. "There's no point in heading back to Kaede's tonight." she said, "Kyo can stay with us, but when we go to get the shard she _must _stay here in camp. Deal?" she asked. "Deal!" I replied happily.   
"While sitting in my pack, did you notice what type of food I brought with me?" Kagome questioned, "I don't seem to recall." I shrugged. "I only bothered looking at your blanket and clothes." I said, "They were the things on the top." Kagome smiled and pulled her clothes out to reveal a bag of rice. "Rice for all!" she called.  
Miroku walked over and ruffled my hair. For a second he scratched my ears. "You're cute." he said, "Be careful." Sango walked over too. "I agree." she said sternly, "This time you're currently in is before all your world order. Kagome likes to use the expression, Curriosity killed that cat. Don't let it happen to you." "I won't." I said.  
"Why didn't you bring ramen?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she started a fire. "Because you had it for breakfast, that's why." she replied simply. "Rice is boring." he said. "You don't have to have any dinner then." Kagome told him. The reality hit him hard. "I'll take it!" Inuyasha said quickly.  
"You should be greatful for what you have." I told him a little disaproving. "Why's that bitch." "Don't call me bitch." I replied, "There were some days that my parents didn't bother to cook a lunch, dinner or breakfast for me." The group started coming around me. I guessed that they liked stories about my family. It probably made them feel lucky. Shippo jumped into my lap.   
"Why didn't you just make some yourself?" Inuyasha demanded. "I wasn't alowed." I continued sadly, "If I did, my mother or father would hit me across the ears with a ruler." At that comment Inuyasha flinched. He knew how delicate the skin of our ears were. "Why did you stand for that?" Kagome asked, "You could have called the child abuse hotline. "I laughed. "And tell them what?" I asked, "My parents abuse me becaus I'm half demon? They'd either bring me to a labratory or not take me seriously."  
"Did you ever try to run away?" Shippo asked. "No." I replied, "There was no where to run to. I had no friends. My relatives hated me. I couldn't go to a shrine. They'd kill me." "My grandpa probably would try to ward you off." she said, "If he was any other person, yes, he would have killed you. He's just so used to having Inuyasha around."  
"You don't have to worry about that now." Sango said, "Right now you're with us and we're not going to hurt you." "I might." Inuyasha said. I scratched him. He yelled. The group laughed.

* * *

Inuyasha: What have I told you about short woman?

Kagome: It was longer than the rest of her short ones. Would you say, Clear Waters?

Clear Waters: I really don't know.

Inuyasha: What's your excuse this time?

Clear Waters: It's sort of hard to type with two broken arms. {Glares at Kagome and Inuyasha}

Kagome: Sorry!

Inuyasha: What?

Sango: I feel awful for Kyo! Her parents really hated her.

Inuyasha: I guess I feel a little bad for her... Getting hit in the ears really hurts. Imagine getting hit with a ruler! What's a ruler, Kagome?

Kagome: A thing used to measure stuff.

Inuyasha: Oh. Well I don't like her parents at all! They're the skum of the earth!

Miroku: I agree! Who would treat a young girl that way. You should treat them with respect!

Sango: {Eye twitches} Treating young girls with respect mean you DON'T GROPE THEM!

Miroku: Really?

Kagome: Inuyasha. Stand behind Miroku.

Inuyasha: {Does what he's told.} Why bitch?

Kagome: Sit.

Clear Waters: {Eyes the new hole.} Maybe I should try vinal floors instead of wood. Where's my cell phone? I'm not walking across this room again.

Shippo: On the other side of the room.

Clear Waters: I might as well say this before I take a walk. I hope you enjoyed the story so far! R&R! Please and thank you! {Walks across room} AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Clear Waters, Miroku, and Inuyasha: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW

Sango: {Walks to edge of hole} Miroku! You said Clear Waters wouldn't fall through again! You owe me 20 yen!

Miroku: ...


	8. Who Is That Guy?

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

Yawning, I got up from the makeshift bedroll Kagome had made me. I was the first one up. The fire we made dinner on last night was practically out. Touching my cheek and feeling the bandage, I remembered what had happened last night after I scratched Inuyasha.  
_ "AAAAH! WENCH!" The others and I laughed. Inuyasha touched the small scratch on his hand and winced. It was starting to bleed. He growled and wiped the blood off his hand. Then, with the same hand, scratched me... on the face.   
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. I felt a large scratch, much deeper than the one I gave to my attacker. It started just below my eye. I was lucky he missed it. The scratch ended on my chin.   
A drop of blood fell onto my pants. "I'm ashamed of you." Kagome told Inuyasha, "SIT!" The prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed. He fell to the ground, coming very close to the camp fire. "Let's get that cleaned up before it gets infected." Sango told me. Kagome walked over to her pack and pulled out some bandages and medical tape. "I wish I had though to bring bandades." she told me as she covered up the cut.  
_ I made my way towards a stream Miroku had found last night. I giggled as I remembered it.  
_ "Let's go find some water near by." Miroku suggested after my cut was patched up. "Good idea." Sango said, "Kagome, Kyo, Shippo, do you want to come with us? How about you Inuyasha?" "I'll go!" I said happily. "Me too." Kagome said. We got up. "I'm not going." Inuyasha said. "Suit yourself." Kagome said shrugging.  
We walked out of the camp. My eyes adjusted quickly to the dark. I could tell the other's didn't. A few minutes later I saw a stream. Miroku was coming near it.  
"Miroku," I said, "I wouldn't take another step-" SPLASH! It was too late. "I found a stream!" Miroku said standing up now completely soaked.  
_Carefully pulling off the bandage, I looked at my reflection to see how bad it was. There was nothing on my cheek, but that didn't prove much because the reflection was so distorted by the rushing of the water. The good thing about having demon blood in you is that everything heals so quickly.  
I scooped up some water with my hands and splashed it on my face. It would help wake me up. Luckily for me, it was not raining. I gasped as I nicked my cheek with one of my claws. Someone chuckled. I looked up to see a boy sitting on the other side of the stream.   
"Having a bad day already, Kitten?" he asked, laughter in his extrememly clear sky blue eyes. His hair was a sandy blond. He had chocolate brown ears on his head that looked like mine. I could smell him. His blood was that of a pure cat demon.   
The boy got up from his sitting position and easily crossed the stream. "That looks painful." he commented refering to my new scratch, "Watch yourself." Now he was only a few inches away from me. I could see he was quite tall. Then of course I'm quite short for my age at 4 feet, 5 inches. The boy had to be at least two feet taller than that.  
He bent over and licked my scratch. I felt it heal over quickly. "Allow me to introduce myself." The boy said bowing. "I am Mikoto, son of the Lord of the Northern Lands. And who might you be, Kitten?" "None of your buisness." I told him, "I am leaving." And that is just what I did. I heard him chuckle again. "Friskey." he comented to himself. 

When I arrived back at camp, Kagome was awake, stoking the fire. "Good morning." she said, "Where were you?" "Just at the stream." I replied, "Is that scratch on my face still there? I couldn't really tell from my reflection." I saw her glance slide over to Inuyasha, who had found a nice tree to sleep in. Kagome got up and eyed where the scratch had been.   
"Gone." she declared, "I guess your demon blood helped it heal. Inuyasha heals quickly too. Would you go collect some firewood? We're going to run out any time soon." "Sure." I said wandering into the woods. "Don't go too far!" Kagome warned.

We had been sleeping in a clearing. The sun had started to get hot. Now that I was in the woods I was a lot cooler. I began to pick up sticks. As I did this I thought about what Kagome had told me about demons in this time. That boy Mikoto had been a cat demon like me. I wondered what different types of demons there were. I was currently traveling with a dog demon and a fox demon.   
I supposed demons could be any type of demon. I had heard Inuyasha talking about a flea demon last night. Shrugging, I continued my search for fire wood.

When I returned, with so much wood I could barely see past it, everyone else was up and Kagome was dishing out more rice. I was glad Inuyasha was not complaining. I would have given him another earful. Kagome might have too.  
"Good morning, Kyo." Sango said smiling. "Good morning everyone!" I replied dumping the fire wood with the few sticks that were all that was left of our last pile. "Thanks." Kagome said handing me a bowl.  
"Do you still sense the shard?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Yes." she replied, "It doesn't seem to be on the move, so we don't have to worry about it." "We should still go after breakfast." Miroku said. "And I'll help in this fight! Right, Kagome?" Shippo asked. Kagome laughed. "Yes Shippo." she replied. She turned to me, "And you're going to be here at the campsite, right Kyo?"   
"Yes." I replied sighing, "I guess I'll do the dishes." Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku shoved their plates at me. I took them and walked off towards the stream. "Bring me your dishes when you're done Sango, Kagome." I called behind me. I turned back to the stream. Mikoto was sitting there, on the other side again. Waiting for me.

* * *

Kagome: I wonder who this Mikoto is.

Inuyasha: He's the Lord of the Northern Land's son, idiot! Clear Waters already said that!

Kagome: Don't call me an idiot!

Clear Waters: Sit him. I want to know what happens when he hits a vinal surface.

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: {Hits floor, bounces up, and makes a hole in the ceiling.

Clear Waters: Oh my. Well at least no one can fall into it.

Miroku: Aka you.

Sango: Is it more expensive to fix holes in ceilings or floors?

Clear Waters: I'm not sure.

Shippo: Why don't you find out.

Clear Waters: Good idea. {Grabs phone that is located NEXT to her} Hello, Carpentry R Us? How much is it to repair ceilings... Oh. Oh dear. Thank you. {Hangs up phone.}

Kagome: How much is it?

Clear Waters: Let's just put it this way. Twice as much as the floor.

Shippo: That's not good.

Clear Waters: No it isn't. Well I hope you like the chapter! R&R!

Inuyasha: Can someone help me down here?


	9. Catching Needles is a Dangerous Past Tim...

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

I have one more reply for my reviews.   
**Important Notice!**  
Just to let people know. I've already gotten one flame on this story. It really didn't effect what I was going to do with the story, but my parents weren't too happy about what it said. If you are going to flame me please watch your language. No hells, damns, fucks, shits, or anything like that. Also, I would like an explanation on why you are flaming me. 

But anyway, on to my reply!

**Aniasister29- **I'm glad you're lovin it. That's what I want to hear!

**Lil:.CaT:.AnImE- **I'm very very glad you liked the 7th chapter and I'm ever gladder you disagree with the flamer guy. He wasn't very nice about stating his point, was he? Lastly, Kyo is my master piece! I'm glad someone respects this!

Alright. Usually I don't put a replay of what just happened in my stories but in this one I'm deciding to do the last two paragraphs. Just because I think this chapter's going to be sooooo fun!

* * *

"Do you still sense the shard?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Yes." she replied, "It doesn't seem to be on the move, so we don't have to worry about it." "We should still go after breakfast." Miroku said. "And I'll help in this fight! Right, Kagome?" Shippo asked. Kagome laughed. "Yes Shippo." she replied. She turned to me, "And you're going to be here at the campsite, right Kyo?"   
"Yes." I replied sighing, "I guess I'll do the dishes." Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku shoved their plates at me. I took them and walked off towards the stream. "Bring me your dishes when you're done Sango, Kagome." I called behind me. I turned back to the stream. Mikoto was sitting there, on the other side again. Waiting for me.  
"What are you still doing here?" I asked dunking the dishes in the water. "Waiting for you." he replied, "I knew you were going to be back." "Why?" I demanded, scrubbing rice off with my claws and scratching the plates. I wished I had thought to bring a cloth or something.   
"Because I wanted to." Mikoto replied, "And I knew there was going to be a fight today." "Do fights amuse you?" I asked shaking the dishes dry and hoping the water got on him. "I guess." he said.   
I got up, wondering where the others were. "You know I've got friends here that will protect me if you do anything." I warned. "You mean them?" Mikoto asked pointing to a group that was confronting something very large farther down stream, "Because if you do, there's no way they're getting away from that demon without a fight." "Is it strong?" I asked a bit nervously. I didn't want my new friends getting hurt.  
"Yes." he said, "It's got a Sacred Jewel Shard. That makes it much powerful than if it was just a demon." I became nervous for them. Even Inuyasha. "Do you have a Sacred Jewel Shard." I asked. If he did, I would tell the others when they got back and we'd get it. Mikoto chuckled a bit. "I don't need a Jewel Shard." he told me. I'm strong enough without one."   
I got up and turned around. "Where are you going?" Mikoto asked. "To finish the dishes." I could feel his eyes on me as I left.  
He was in the same spot when I returned with the last two plates and a cloth to wash them with. "The battle is progressing nicely." Mikoto told me. "That man with the silver hair. He is somehow a demon isn't he?" "Yes." I said inspecting the two plates, "He's half demon." "And that girl aiming the arrow, what about her. She's special too." "I really don't know." I admitted.  
Mikoto didn't reply. I went back to washing. A few minutes later I finished and straitened up.   
Suddenly Mikoto was on top of me. I gasped. An arrow with a blue glow to it hit a tree, practically splitting it in half. That would of been my head. A few branches fell around us. "Uh, thanks." I said as he got off of me. "Don't mention it." Mikoto replied, going back to his spot on the other bank.  
I got up a bit shakily and returned to camp with the last of the dishes. Mikoto didn't ask where I was going. 

After returning the dishes to their spot in Kagome's bag, instead of staying and doing nothing, which was what I was supposed to be doing, I decided to get a better seat and watch the fight. Checking my clothes I decided that they were tight enough to fight in. I pulled off my shoes and socks so that I'd have one more weapon if I needed it. Then I started towards the fight.  
A few feet away from the initial 'battle ground' was a very tall oak tree. Using my claws, I climbed the tree and found a very nice branch overlooking the fight. And it was indeed an interesting fight.   
The whole group was doing alright. Inuyasha sported a few cuts and bruises but besides that they were fine. Sango and Miroku were riding on Kilala (I spelled it right!). Kagome was right below me aiming another arrow. She had been the one who had shot the one that almost nailed me in the head. I'd have to ask her about that later. Shippo was behind Kagome. I doubted the kid had done anything in the fight yet and doubted that he was going to do anything. Inuyasha was really the only one fighting. That's probably why he was the one with all the cuts.  
Inuyasha almost always seemed to be in the air, delivering large cuts to the demon with a very large sword. I knew he carried a sword but this couldn't be it. It was much to big to fit in his scabbard (spelling?). He seemed to be doing okay. Every once in a while the demon would throw a bunch of needles at Inuyasha. He always managed to dodge them.  
It had been a while since the demon had shot his needles. I knew something was up. I was right. The demon sent the largest needle yet at Kagome. There was nothing she could do. She ducked and sheilded Shippo, waiting for the blow to hit. Inuyasha was too far away to help. I could tell he was horrified of what was going to happen.  
Well I wasn't going to let it happen. With the ease of the cat I am, I jumped of the tree, speeding to the ground. I caught the needle in my toes, not the sharp tip of course, and brought it to the ground with me.   
The battle ground became silent. Everyone was staring at me. Except Kagome. Kagome didn't move. Shippo had though. He was peaking out from behind. "You WENCH!" the demon yelled at me. He let about 5 needles go at me. I jumped up into the air like I had seen Inuyasha do. That wasn't going to stop all of them. Just the one low one. I caught the other four from the sides.  
The demon seemed to tire of me and go back to Inuyasha. I was glad. You wouldn't like having to catch needles in your hands! What if you missed one or caught it the wrong way? That would hurt. Anyway, I made my way over to Kagome. "That was so cool!" Shippo exclaimed running out of the safty behind Kagome. She lifted her head and saw me.  
"I thought you were at the campsite!" Kagome exclaimed. "I was." I said, "Until- I'll tell you later." Somehow I was able to hop back onto my branch in the tree, like twenty feet up. Don't ask me how I did it.  
Shortly after my needle catching experience (more spelling?) the fight ended. Inuyasha looked at the jewel. The only big wound he sported was a deep cut on his arm. "I'm glad that's over with." he said. "I am too." I agreed. "You're not even supposed to be here!" Inuyasha yelled. "I saved Kagome." I pointed out. "SO?" he asked. "Aren't you glad?"   
"We are very greatful." Miroku said. "Especially me." Kagome said, "So you were going to tell me why you were at the fight." We started towards the campsite. I decided to leave out Mikoto. "I was washing dishes in the stream and an arrow almost inbedded itself in my head." I told her.  
"Sorry!" she said, "I wondered where that arrow landed. I was in the wrong spot to shoot and the arrow just sort of bounced off the demon. I guess it went in your direction. "Did you catch it like you did the others?" Shippo asked. "No." I replied, "I just dodged it." "That's still really neat!" the kid said jumping onto my shoulder from Kagome's. I laughed. "I'm glad you think that."

* * *

Inuyasha: I got a bad wound from a stinking demon?!?! What's with you Clear Waters?! 

Clear Waters: Nothing. You're a half demon. They'll be gone by tomorrow.

Inuyasha: Do you mean the next chapter?

Clear Waters: No.

Kagome: She means the next time the sun rises in the story.

Inuyasha: Oh.

Miroku: So what improvements have you made in this room to 'Sit' proof it?

Clear Waters: The ceiling is solid metal.

Sango: That's going to hurt.

Shippo: When he gets sitted, bounced off the floor, hit with metal, and fall back to the floor, he'll deserve it.

Inuyasha: What did you say runt?!

Shippo: You deserve it.

Inuyasha: I'M GOING TO GET YOU!

Kagome: Don't chase him, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: SHUT UP BITCH! I'M GOING TO GET THAT LITTLE BRAT!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: {Hits ground, bounces off, hits ceiling, loud clanging noise is heard, hits the ground. Flies out the window.{CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}}

Clear Waters: WILL THIS MADNESS NEVER END?!?! R&R while I have a little 'chat' with Kagome.

Kagome: {Giggles nervously}


	10. Hand'y Arrows

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

More reviews! 

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **I'm really starting to look forward to seeing your next review on the review page! Here's another one. Just for you!

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Inuyasha's wound was already pretty much gone. Kagome was shooting some arrows at a tree for practice. She didn't tip them with blue this time, probably so that she could pull them out of the tree. Sango was chasing Miroku around for reasons unwanted to be known, and Shippo and I were playing games.   
I thought we'd be going strait back to Kaede's or 'Home' as the others called it, but we would do that tomorrow. That didn't bother me.  
"Kyo?" Shippo asked. "Yes?" "How did you learn to catch needles like that?" I thought for a moment. "I really didn't learn, Shippo." I told him, "I guess it was sort of instinct." "Was it hard?" the kid asked. "I don't know." I admitted, "But it was really scary!" Shippo and I laughed.  
"Feh!" Inuyasha commented, "I bet I could catch arrows like that." "Why don't you try?" I asked him. "I will!" he said turning to Kagome, "Oi! Kagome! I want to try catching arrows!" She stopped shooting and kind of stared at him. "Why?" she finally asked. "Because the cat can do it, that's why!"  
"I don't think that's such a good idea." Kagome replied, "You do have a pretty bad history with arrows." I'd have to remember to ask what Inuyasha's history with arrows was. "I'm going to try it!" Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed. "Fine, just stand in front of this tree. I don't want to loose any arrows. We might need them.  
Inuyasha got up and stood in front of the tree. "Ready?" Kagome asked. "Put your power on it." Inuyasha told her. "No." Kagome said, "Ready?" Inuyasha gave one of his famous scowls. "I guess so." he replied.  
Kagome let the first arrow fly. It looked like Inuyasha was going to catch it from off the bat. He didn't. The arrow flew right by his hand and neck. Luckily it didn't hit anything except the tree. "Another!" he called.  
She let another go. Once again Inuyasha missed it. Kagome shot another. This time Inuyasha tried running up to it. He was very close. It went through the space between his thumb and his pointer finger.  
"One more and that's it." Kagome declared. She let the arrow go. I could tell something bad was going to happen on this one. I turned around. There was somewhat of a hollow 'thwak' and Inuyasha let out a scream. Sango stopped chasing Miroku with her boomarang and the two ran over.   
"I told you something like this would happen!" Kagome yelled. I could hear, annoyence, fear, and even a bit of hystarics in her voice, "I'm going to kill you! Just like Kikyo." Another person I'd have to ask about.   
I turned around and dropped my mouth to what I saw. The arrow was going right through Inuyasha's hand. "You're not going to kill me with this, woman." he told her, "Kikyo got me through the chest. AND she used her power to do it."  
Kagome pulled the arrow out of Inuyasha's hand, prompting another yell. "Why'd you do that, bitch?!" he demanded. "If you're not going to die then I want my arrow back." she replied going to pull the rest of the arrows out of the tree. 

That night at dinner I brought up the conversation of Inuyasha and arrows. "Why did you say Inuyasha has a bad history with arrows?" The group exchanged glances. Inuyasha's lover stuck him to a tree with one of her arrows for 50 years." Kagome told me. "Her name was Kikyo."Sango continued, "She's dead now. Inuyasha hurt her pretty badly enough before she stuck him to the tree." "Kagome's her reincarnation." Miroku finished.  
I was not expecting this explanation. "Do we have to talk about that damn Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "Come on!" Kagome said, "I know you still have feelings for her." Something flashed in her eyes. "Kikyo comes to visit sometimes." Miroku told me, "Kagome's jelous." "I am NOT jelous!" Kagome said blushing. "Come on, admit it." Miroku continued, "You are!" "Am not!" "Are too!"   
Sango sighed. "If you two do not cool it I am going to hurt you, Miroku." she said. That was the end of the conversation.

I woke was woken up the next morning by Inuyasha. "Wake up kid." he said. I opened one eye. "You slept in late today." Sango said. She was standing next to him, "It's probably because you've never fought before. You missed breakfast." "I was going to wake you up." Miroku said walking over, "But Sango and Kagome forbid it." "He's a pervert." Sango said with a scowl. "You was sleeping." Kagome said walking over, "We're all ready to go. Just get your stuff together and we're out of here."  
A few minutes later I was ready to go. We set off. This time I was not cramped in a bag. It felt good to stretch my legs.  
"I'm going to go through the well as soon as we get back." Kagome told me. "Go through the well? I asked, "You mean you're going home?" I was a bit nervous. I didn't want to left alone with Inuyasha. He could probably murder me in one swipe of those big claws.   
Inuyasha apparently heard me ask this. "Home?" he demanded, "Why the hell do you want to go home?!" "I miss my family." Kagome told him, "I havn'et seen them in a week. I'm also thinking about staying a day for school." "You're staying here." Inuyasha told her. "I'm not, we'll discus this later." "You're staying here." he repeated. "Later, Inuyasha!" "You're staying here." "Later!" "Here!" "Sit!"  
Inuyasha met his friend, the dirt. "Anyway," Kagome said turning back to me, "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. I'm sure my mom and brother would be happy to meet you. I'm not so sure about my grandpa though." "He doesn't like demons?" I asked. "You got it. So do you want to go? You could wear a hat to cover your ears or what ever you do usually."  
"I've never been outside my house before now." I told her. Kagome stared at me. "Really?" she asked. I nodded. "No school?" "I learned from my sibling's books." "No shopping?" "I got my mom's hand me downs."   
"You poor girl!" Kagome exclaimed, "You have no choice but to go with me! I'll show you Tokyo."

* * *

Inuyasha: I couldn't catch the arrows and the stupid cat could?!?! 

Kagome: It seems that way. I knew it was a stupid idea for you to try.

Clear Waters: Soooooo, do you like Kyo?

Kagome: She doesn't listen to rules. She'll fit right in.

Sango: She's sweet.

Miroku: She's a pretty girl, how could I not love her?

Sango: {big slap} PERVERT!

Shippo: I think she's really really cool!

Inuyasha: I think she's a stupid show off.With a rotten family.

Kagome: Inuyasha....

Miroku: New home inprovements today?

Clear Waters: The windows now have metal shutters over them.

Kagome: No wonder it's so dark in here!

Inuyasha: Duh. You're such and idiot.

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: {Hits ground, bounces off, hits ceiling with hollow clang, hits floor again, flies at window {CLANG!} bounces off, creates hole in wall across the way}

Clear Waters: I should have theses conversations in prisons.

Miroku: What's a prison?

Clear Waters: A place where all the walls, windows, ceilings, and floors are metal to begin with. -.-; Well R&R.


	11. He's Back

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

Kaede was outside when we arrived. "She's gone!" she exclaimed, "The cat demon is gone!" I giggled. "She got into Kagome's backpack." Inuyasha said growling, "I carried her the whole way to where we were fighting." Kaede looked at me.  
"I see." she said. I could tell she was comforted by this, "Ye was supposed to stay with me, Kyo." "I know." I replied, "I thought it would be more fun with the others." "And she caused problems." Inuyasha said. "It wasn't her fault you thought you could catch arrows too!" Kagome told him.  
"Catch arrows?" Kaede questioned. She turned to me. "Go to the edge of the woods and collect some herbs, child. I believe thyme, rosemary, and mint would be nice. Do ye know what they look like?" I nodded. She handed me a basket and turned back to the others. "Let us go inside and talk."  
I did not appriciate being sent on an errand while the others talked inside. I watched them go and close the door. I then sat in front of the door and listened.  
"Tell me the story." Kaede requested, "Something happened. "Kyo saved my life." Kagome said. I smiled. "She wasn't supposed to be at the fight." Inuyasha pointed out. "Would you rather me be dead?" she demanded. "No." came the response.   
"What happened was we saw Kagome's pack move after Inuyasha put it down so Kagome went to investigate." Miroku explained, "We found Kyo in her pack. Of course Inuyasha was upset, but anyway we agreed she could stay as long as she didn't come to the fight with us. She agreed. Kyo went to the stream to wash the dishes while we left to get the jewel shard. One of Kagome's arrows went astray during the fight. We didn't know what happened to it until later. Kyo told us it almost hit her in the head. That's why she went to the fight."  
Kagome picked up from there. "I guess Kyo found a good seat in a tree that I was under. It was up pretty high, I'm guessing. As Shippo, he watched. The demon we were fighting sent a needle thing at me. I ducked and covered Shippo, but I knew it was going to get me in the back."  
Shippo's turn. "Kagome was protecting me, but I was watching the needle come closer. Out of no where Kyo just fell out of the sky and caught the needle with her toes! The demon then shot lots more needles at Kyo and she caught them all with her hands!"  
"Aye." I heard Kaede commented, "That is amazing, but is there something more with arrows?"  
"Later that day I was practicing my aim on a tree." Kagome told her, "Inuyasha decided that if Kyo could catch needles, he could catch arrows so he asked me to shoot some at him. Of course I said no, but he talked me into it. I shot a total of three arrows at him. He missed the first two. The third went through his hand."  
I had heard enough. Kagome and the others were not mad and did not blame me in any way for what had happened. I walked to the edge of the forest to gather the herbs Kaede wanted.  
I was so caught up in trying to remember what the herbs Kaede wanted were, I didn't notice that there was a cat smell around. And a familar one at that. "We meet again Kitten." I looked up to see Mikoto. "What are you doing here?" I asked very surprised.  
"Watching you of course." He replied. I rolled my eyes and started to pick the herbs that Kaede wanted. When I finished he was still there. Just standing and watching me. "You're freaking me out." I told him, "Leave me alone." I ran back to hut. 

"That took ye a while." Kaede commented. "I couldn't find the herb patch at first." I lied quickly. Kaede took the basket and the lie. "There's soup waiting for ye." she told me. I quickly located it and began to eat. It was good.  
I finished my soup quickly. "I'm going to be on my way now." Kagome said as soon as I was finished. "Let's go, Kyo." I put my soup down and got up. My eyes saw my bag. I walked over to it, opened it, and pulled out a package of ramen. I then tossed it to Inuyasha. "That's for not trying to kill me." I told him. He grabbed it out of the air. I grabbed my bag and followed Kagome out of the hut.  
She led me to an old well. "This is how I get home and back." Kagome told me. She dropped her pack in it. I couldn't see the bottom. Kagome jumped in after it. I wasn't sure what to do. "Just jump in!" I heard Kagome's voice. A little unassure, I did what she asked.

* * *

Inuyasha: It was short!

Kagome: It's been shorter.

Inuyasha: What the hell Clear Waters?! An arrow went through my hand?!?!

Clear Waters: Yup.

Inuyasha: All because of the stinking cat?

Clear Waters: It was your fault. You believed you could catch arrows.

Sango: I'd have to agree with Clear Waters. Kyo did nothing to make you do it.

Inuyasha: How the hell did she do that?

Clear Waters: She's fast. Maybe if you practice you could do it too.

Kagome: NO! I am not going to shoot more arrows at him! Look what happened last time.

Inuyasha: You shot arrows at me when you were cursed.

Kagome: I thought we agreed that I didn't shoot those.

Inuyasha: Right.

Miroku: So where and why are we here again?

Clear Waters: We're at a prison. Where's here because I did not feel like sit proofing the house anymore. This place was already sit proofed.

Shippo: Why are there lots of people behind bars?

Clear Waters: Because this is where they stick people who break the law.

Inuyasha: Miroku should be here for groping.

Clear Waters: Actually there's no law against groping.

Miroku: Really? Cool!

Sango: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Clear Waters: Well I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it was so short. R&R!

Kagome: This is only the second chapter I haven't sat him.

Inuyasha: Bitch.

Kagome: SIT! Oh well, never mind.


	12. Shopping Sprees and New Families

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

I raised my head carefully. I heard Kagome laugh. "There's nothing to be worried about." she told me, "You made it. Come meet my family." I looked around. I was sitting in a well with my bag. Climbing over the side, I continued to look around. The room I was in was plain, built only to protect, or keep people away from, the well.  
I followed Kagome out of the room and found myself on a short path towards a house. "That's my house." she told me. Kagome opened the door and led me inside.  
"Mom!" she called, "Souta! Grandpa! I'm home! I've brought someone for you to meet. Three people walked out of the kitchen. The first I guessed was Kagome's mom. She had short black hair. The second seemed to be a shorter boy version of Kagome. That had to be her brother, Souta. That left the old man to be Kagome's grandfather.  
"Hello dear." her mother said pleasantly, "Who's this?" Kagome's grandpa wasn't as nice. "Demon!" he yelled, "Kagome! How could you bring a demon into the house?!" "Grandpa!" Kagome exclaimed, "I bring Inuyasha home all the time, what makes Kyo any different?" He walked off mumbling, "Bringing demons into _my_ home?"  
"Is this one of Inuyasha's friends?" her brother asked. "Not exactly." I said. "This is Kyo." Kagome said, "She's half cat demon. But unlike Inuyasha, she's from this time!" "Really?" her mother asked, "How'd you find her?"   
Kagome glanced over at me. I shrugged. "Her parents abandoned her in a forest near the well in the Fuedal area (spelling?)" "That's terrible!" Kagome's mom exclaimed, "Well you can make yourself comfortable here. Are you hungry? I could make you something." "No thanks." I replied.  
"She doesn't have much clothing." Kagome said, "I thought we coud get her some." "That's a wonderful idea, honey!" her mother said. "I've got more in my bag!" I told her, "You don't have to spend money on me." "They're in bad shape." Kagome told me. "No they're not." I insisted  
I felt a tug on my ears. Turning around I saw Souta playing with them. I obligingly bent my knees so he could reach better. Unlike my siblings, this boy knew how to rub right. I assumed he played with Inuyasha's ears all the time.  
While I was distracted, Kagome plucked my bag from my hands and opened it up. She started showing her mother the contents. A pair of blue jeans that had belonged to my dad. Too big for me. An equally large and ugly t-shirt. Also from my dad. A shirt my mom had found for me one day at the thrift shop. It read, 'Maid Service. Free'. Kagome pulled out the shirt that went with the shirt. It had been one of my sister's sewing projects. The skirt hadn't fit her so my mom had given it me. It was ready to fall apart.  
"I rest my case." Kagome said. "We are going to the mall whether you like it or not." Kagome's mother told me, "Those clothes should be thrown out. Now go get Kyo a hat. Not many people have ears like that around Tokyo." 

The first store we went to seemed to be an outdoorsy kind of store. Kagome's mother bought me three pairs of shorts and five pairs of blue jeans. We also looked at hats. There was none I was interested in there. Kagome got herself a new pair of blue jeans there.  
The second store Kagome's mom bought me two t-shirts, they were on sale, about ten tank tops of all different colors, after I let it slip that I liked them, thee pairs of light blue sweatpants, two pink sweatpants, one red sweatpants, two green ones, and one purple pair. If you're wondering, yes, I let it slip that I liked sweatpants too. We also found a white baseball cap that had a cat face on it. Kagome's mom bought that for me too.  
At the third store we didn't buy anything, we ordered three school uniforms instead. "You should go to school." Kagome's mother had told me, "You can go to Kagome's." At that I was excited. I had never gone to school even though I had always wanted to. That was the best gift she had gotten me yet.  
Finally we stopped at a restaurant for lunch. I hadn't noticed how early it was when I had gotten out of the well. "So do you like your new clothes?" Kagome's mother asked. "I love them!" I told her, "Thank you so much for buying it all for me. That must of cost a fortune." She laughed.   
"Not that much." Kagome's mother told me, "And it was worth it. You really needed everything we bought today. And one more thing. You need a home somewhere besides in the feutal area. You can call my home yours." "I am in your debt." I said. "Nonesense." she said laughing, "I always wanted a second daughter."

When we got home, Kagome's mother showed me to the guest bedroom. "It's yours." she said, "Do whatever you want with it. I could get the walls painted, change the furniture, anything." "It's fine the way it is." I assured Kagome's mom.   
She left. I looked around my new room. It was everything I ever wanted. The walls were a pretty mint green. The bed was large. I jumped onto it. And soft. The furniture was made out of solid wood. There was a dresser, a desk and a bedside table. I put my new clothing away neatly. I placed my hat on top of my dresser.  
There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I called. Souta walked in. "Kyo-san," he started, "Please, just Kyo." I told him, "Some people even call me K. You could call me that too." "K, the boy corrected, "Are you going to be staying with us? Like another sister?" "Sometimes." I replied.  
I pulled out some of the other stuff from my backpack. Including the picture of my family. "That reminds me why I'm here." Souta said, "Kagome mentioned that you had a picture of your old family. I brought a picture frame up. Do you want it?"   
He held a frame out towards me. It was the right size. "Yes." I said taking it, "Thank you." After a second I asked, "Do you want to see the picture?" "Alright." Souta said coming closer to me. I started pointing out the people in the family. "That's my dad, and my mom, and there's my siblings..."  
Souta turned to go after I finished rattling off the names of my siblings. He stopped. "K?" he asked, "Can I call you Sis?" I thought about it for a mometent. "Yes, I told him, "You can call me Sis." Souta smiled and left. I sat down on the bed and thought about how Souta had called my family my 'old' family. I smiled. He was right. I had found a new one. Two new ones.

* * *

Kagome: Why are you back at your house Clear Waters? I thought you didn't want us wrecking it anymore. 

Clear Waters: I got tired of all those people yelling at us to bail them out. I guess I'll just have to live with you and Inuyasha tearing down the house.

Inuyasha: I wasn't in this chapter again.

Shippo: Your point is...

Inuyasha: Shut up kid.

Miroku: Your mother must be very nice to buy Kyo all those clothes.

Sango: I know what you are thinking. Don't you dare. I will give you the biggest hurt anyone has EVER given you for being a pervert. Also, she had two kids.

Kagome: You should have seen her old clothes! They were so disgusting!

Sango: I think it's sweet that your brother thinks of her as another big sister.

Kagome: I think Souta just likes people with ears like that. He thinks of Inuyasha as a big brother.

Inuyasha: There's nothing wrong with that!

Kagome: I guess not. What I'm finding weird about Kyo is that she still has some sort of respect for her family or else she wouldn't have framed that picture of them.

Sango: It's all she has left of them. She's smart. Kyo knows not to not appriciate what she's got.

Kagome: Yes, unlike someone I know... {Scowls at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: What?

Clear Waters: R&R! Thank you!


	13. A New Mother Dearest

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

More reviews! 

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **But Kagome _did _sit him in the end. Right at the end! Also, Thank you for giving me more spelling lessons. ; I really need them.

**Paper Stars- **I had to get a name for Kyo that either had to do with cats or being neglected. In the end, yes. I thought of everyone's favorite Kyo from everyone's favorite Fruits Basket!

* * *

I was shook awake the next morning. "Kyo, dear, it's time to get up." I opened one eye to see Kagome's mother standing over me. "Are we shopping more today? Because if we are I don't need any more clothes." She laughed. "No, we're not going to go shopping. Today I'm going to enroll you at Kagome's school.  
After that I got up quickly. I threw on one of the pairs of blue jeans and one of the t-shirts. I had to say I looked better than I had ever seen myself look. I grabbed the brush Kagome had given me and ran it through my hair, carefully avoiding my ears. Then I pulled on my old sox and shoes, we hadn't gotten new ones, and ran downstairs to the kitchen.  
Souta and Kagome weren't down yet. Their mother was flipping pancakes. "That was fast." she commented, "Kagome and Souta usually take twice the time you just did. How many pancakes would you like?" "Two please."  
She handed me a plate with two, still warm, yummy looking, pancakes. "There's some maple syrup and butter on the table." Kagome's mother told me. I sat down and put a bit of syrup on my breakfast. I didn't bother with the butter.  
Kagome came down just as I was finishing my first pancake. I noticed she was wearing the same thing she always did. I guessed it was her school uniform. That reminded me that I didn't have my uniform yet. Souta came in right behind Kagome. "Good morning!" their mother said cheerfully, handing them plates with pancakes on them. I guessed she knew how many they liked.  
"I'm going to be driving both of you to school today." she informed them, "I have to get Kyo enrolled in the school. How old are you Kyo?" "12." I replied. "So 6th grade." Kagome's mom commented, "When we leave, don't forget your hat. 

The front office of the school was a bit stuffy and my ears were beginning to hurt from having to keep them held down with the hat. Kagome's mother and I sat in cheap chairs that were stuffed together. "Mrs. Higurashi" the secretary called. Good. Now I knew Kagome's last name. I could quit thinking of her mother as Kagome's mother.  
I followed Mrs. _Higurashi _who followed the secretary into the principal's office. The principal looked up. "Ah, Mrs. Higurashi. Miss Higurashi." I guessed that Mrs. Higurashi had told the school I was her daughter.   
"I'm glad you've decided to enroll your youngest daughter in our school. Home schooling is not the way to go, I'm afraid. You don't learn much." "Yes." Mrs. Higurashi said, "I was starting to worry about her."   
The principal turned to me. "Miss Higurashi," he said, "I'm sorry, but you can not start school until your uniform comes in. That should be any day now, am I correct?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded. He continued, "I hope that your health is better than your sisters." "Not really." I lied, "That's why I was home schooled. Mother wanted Kagome to be too, but she insisted on going to school." "Well then that's too bad that your health is that bad." the principal said frowning.  
"If it's all settled then I believe I should bring Kyo home." Mrs. Higurashi said politely. "Please do." the principal said, "It would be ashame if she managed to get sick before her first day of school."

"Thank you for getting me into school, Mrs. Higurashi." I said as we drove away from the school." "It's no problem." she said shaking her head, "Souta was talking about you last night. He kept calling you 'Sis'. If he is willing to call you that, you can call me mom."  
I stared at her. "But I already have a mother." I insisted. "I don't think highly of people who abandon their children for what they are." Mrs. Higurashi said. I had to say she had a point.

The rest of the way we drove in silence. "You should pack your bag and go back to the fuedal era." 'Mom' told me, "It usually takes about a week for Kagome's school clothes to come in so there's no use making you hang around the house."   
I packed my bag and a little unsurely, jumped into the well.

I would have lost my way getting back to Kaede's village if it wasn't for my sense of smell. I could smell everyone's scent around the well. They were there often. But there was only one way the smell went after that. I went that direction.  
"Oi, cat!" someone called as I got closer to Kaede's house. I looked up to see Inuyasha in his tree. "Hello." I said cheerfully. "Where's Kagome?" he demanded. "At school." I replied. "Why didn't you go to school?" Inuyasha asked. "I can't go until I get my uniform." I informed him. He didn't reply, so I walked into the hut.  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede were in the hut. They looked up. "Oh, hello Kyo." Miroku greeted, "Is Kagome with you?" "No." I told him, putting my bag down in a corner, "She had to go to school. I want to, but I can't until I get my uniform." "That's too bad." Sango said.  
"Hey Kyo!" Shippo said, "Do you want to help me play a trick on Inuyasha?" I smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Inuyasha: That worthless cat is going to help Shippo play a trick on me?! Is she nuts?

Shippo: No, she's smart.

Inuyasha: Shut up if you value your life.

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Clear Waters: Well that's my last chapter on this story for a week or more. :(

Kagome: Why?

Clear Waters: I'm going on vacation.

Miroku: Can I go with you?

Clear Waters: I guess so.

Miroku: I want to meet all the pretty girls!

Sango: {Slaps him}If he's going I'm going.

Shippo: OOOOH! Are you going to the beach? I want to go to the beach!

Clear Waters: Yes, I am going to the beach.

Shippo: YEAH! Can Kagome come too?

Clear Waters: Of course.

Inuyasha: If Kagome's coming, I'm coming too.

Kagome: You better behave or I'll Sit you. {Inuyasha meets ground} Ooops. Sorry

Clear Waters: I'm glad I did this outside.

Miroku: Soooooooo, when are you leaving for the shore?

Clear Waters: Now.

All: WE'RE GOING TO THE SHORE! YEAH!

Clear Waters: R&R! Thanks!


	14. Pranks

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Ha Ha! Sure come along with the gang! And as for the sox... Sorry. Inside joke, couldn't help but put it in there.

* * *

"So, what do we do?" I asked. Shippo held up a container of instant ramen. "I got this from Kagome's backpack." he said proudly, "I thought we could tie it to a string and hang it from the tree in front of him." "That's not much of a prank." I commented.  
"That's because there's more! We'll hang it just out of Inuyasha's reach so he'll have to jump for it. Then we'll pull it up really fast. He won't expect this and fall on his face!" "Isn't that a little mean?" Sango asked. "Aren't his tricks always mean?" Miroku asked. "True." she admitted.   
"I like it." I told Shippo, "But how are we going to get it up there?" "One of us will have to climb the tree." he said, "It'll have to be the when the wind won't blow our scent into his face or else he'll know we're there. We'll have to work quickly."  
"Heights don't do well with me." I said nervously, "I can climb trees well enough, but getting down is another story." "Then I'll climb." Shippo said, "That won't be a problem. I've done it enough that I don't have many problems scrambling up that tree Inuyasha likes so much."  
I looked out a window. "Inuyasha's not asleep yet." I commented. "He won't be until late." Shippo informed me, "He never sleeps until late." "Then we'll have to wait until late.

Kagome walked into the hut a few hours later. Not only was she carrying her big backpack, but she also held an arm load of books. She dumped them in front of me. "The school gave me these to give to you." she told me, "Your teachers want you to up to date on what they're teaching so that you're not confused."  
I looked the books over. They had put me in basic math, that was doing pre-algebra, Japanese, world history, English, and a science class.   
"Should I look over all these books all the way through?" I asked. "Just start from the beginning of all the books and go as far as you can." Kagome replied, "I didn't get any instructions from the teachers and you're not in my grade so I don't know what you're doing."  
"Thanks from bringing them through the well." I said. "No problem." she replied, "I also brought you something from mom. She thought you might need it." Kagome pulled out a new blue backpack. It wasn't as big as hers, but it had to be twice the size of my current on.   
"Thanks." I grabbed my items from my old backpack and stuffed it into my new bag. "That way you can fit all your school books and stuff in your bag." Kagome said. "I owe your mom a lot." I told her, "I don't know how I can ever repay her." She smiled. "Forget it." Kagome told me, "She loves to make people happy."

I have no clue where the time went, but I was happily finishing the eleventh chapter in the math book, when Shippo shook me out of my daze. "It's late." he told me cheerfully. I looked around. No one else was in the room. Shippo handed me a bowl of rice. I realised I had missed dinner.  
"Kagome tried to get you to eat earlier, but you were so wrapped up you didn't respond." the kid told me. I blushed. "I do that sometimes." I told him. "That's alright." he replied, "So are you ready to start the trick?" "Yes."   
Shippo held up the container of ramen and a very large string. "I couldn't get the rope through." he explained. I took the ramen and expertly two holes on the top. Then I took the rope and threaded it through the them.   
The kid tood the ramen rope and sped out the door. I was surprised to see how fast he went without making a sound. Following Shippo out the door at a much slower speed, but just as quiet, I watched him wait for the wind to change and then climb up the tree Inuyasha was sleeping in. Then Shippo climbed back down and ran back into the house. I followed him.  
"Now what?" I asked. "What?" he asked, "Did I forget something?" "How is he going to wake up?" Shippo stared at me for a moment. "Oops." he said after a moment. I quietly opened the door. Next to it was an acorn. I couldn't believe my luck. I threw it so that it bounced off Inuyasha's head. He opened one eye and saw the ramen. His eyes lit up.  
I couldn't believe that so far Inuyasha was falling for the trick. No wonder Shippo liked to prank him all the time. Inuyasha got up, looked around, and jumped for the ramen. Shippo tugged hard on the rope he was still holding. The ramen went up and Inuyasha went down. It was very funny.  
I stiffled a laugh with my hand. Inuyasha looked our way. I quickly stopped laughing. Shippo glared at me. "SHIPPO!" the dog demon yelled. I flinched. So did Shippo. We both bolted out the back door of Kaede's hut.   
The next thing I knew there was a clawed hand grabbing my arm. I guess I wasn't fast enough. I turned to see Inuyasha, enraged. "Hello." I said with fake cheerfulness. He growled in response. "Where's the other kid?" he demanded, still growling. I shrugged.   
It's pretty hard to shrug when you're being gripped by a guy like Inuyasha. I wonder if my grip is as strong as his. Well anyway, he made a swing for my head. I ducked just in time and moved my arm just enough that he had to let go. Then I took off after Shippo. He owed me. A lot.  
After getting out the back door, I checked to see if Inuyasha was behind me. He wasn't. Taking advantage of this, I quickly climbed the house and settled myself on the roof. I could see Inuyasha getting back into his tree. He didn't seem to see me. I didn't think it wise to go back into the house until the rest of the group was up. I curled up and went to sleep, praying Inuyasha wouldn't find me.  
Taking one last glance at the sky I smiled in relief. It was coming.

* * *

Kagome: Thanks for bringing us to the shore, Clear Waters!

Clear Waters: Don't mention it.

Miroku: Yes, I must thank you too. I've seen so many girls!

Sango: And groped them!

Miroku:...

Shippo: I like building those sand castle things! They were fun.

Inuyasha: Why the hell is my skin so red and hot?!

Clear Waters: Did you use the lotion I gave you?

Inuyasha: No... Is that a problem?

Clear Waters: Yes. You have sun burn.

Kagome: Poor Inuyasha.

Miroku: I used the lotion. What does it do?

Clear Waters: It keeps you from getting sun burn.

Sango: That's good. I've got a nice tan, but no burn.

Kagome: So did I.

Shippo: Your tan looks nice, Kagome.

Kagome: Thank you.

Inuyasha: {Opens up freezer. Takes out ice cream.} What's this?

Clear Waters: Ice cream.

Inuyasha: {Takes a bite.} I like it.

Shippo: OOOOH! Let me try!

Inuyasha: No Get your own.

Shippo: {Leaps on Inuyasha}Please?

Inuyasha: No brat! Get off! {Throws Shippo out open window.}

Miroku: Uh-oh...

Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT!

Clear Waters: {Looks down hole in floor to see people staring up.}Sorry!

Shippo: Why are there people downstairs?

Clear Waters: There's another beach house below us.

Miroku: How much is this going to cost?

Clear Waters: Let me check it out on the INTERNET! I can't fall down a hole then! R&R everybody! Thank you.


	15. Impressions of The New Moon

Families CAN Be Replaceable  
  
I woke up just as the back door of the hut was opened. Sleepily, I opened one eye to see Kagome leaving the hut. She turned and looked up at me. "Good morning." she said cheerfully. "Good morning to you too." I replied.  
"Is that going to become your sleeping place like Inuyasha sleeps in his tree?" Kagome asked playfully. "No." "Then why are you up there?" she questioned. "Shippo and I played a trick on Inuyasha last night and he chased us. When I saw that he wasn't chasing me anymore I climbed up here for the night, Shippo ran into the woods. Did he come back?"  
"He did." Kagome told me, "Have you seen Inuyasha?" "No." I told her, "Why?" "I couldn't find him in his tree." she said. Miroku walked out the door. "That old demon's probably sulking somewhere." he informed us. "Why?" Kagome asked, "Did I do something?" "Tonight's the new moon." Miroku said simply. "Oh." she replied.  
"Why is he upset?" I asked. "He turns into a human tonight." Kagome said. "So do I." I insisted, "Why is he upset?" Kagome and Miroku exchanged confused glances.  
"Don't you feel- weak when you change back into a human?" the man asked. I thought about it for a second. "I never thought of it that way." I told them, "The new moon was the one night a month my parents didn't think of me as an outsider, but part of the family. I'm thrilled when tonight comes around. Speaking about my parents I forgot something through the well."  
I hopped off the roof. "Is what you forgot important?" Miroku asked. "I guess you could say that." I replied starting to walk towards the well. "What is it?" he questioned. I stopped and smiled mischievously. "Why should I tell you?" I asked.  
"Kyo, I'll come with you." Kagome declared, "There's no jewel shards here. I should go to school if I'm not needed. "Sure, come along." I said cheerfully.  
  
Mrs. HIGURASHI, or 'mom' as she wanted me to call her, was thrilled when we walked into the house. "I thought you wouldn't come home from the feudal era for a few days at least!" she told us, "Kagome dear, you have to hurry if you want to be at school on time. Kyo, we haven't finished your shopping. We still need to get you a few things." "You don't need to." I insisted. "Yes I do." she replied,  
"Kagome, really! You have to run the whole way as it is. Don't make it worse on yourself." Kagome sighed and picked up a backpack from the corner. "I'll see you later." she said. "Have fun at school!" 'mom' told her. "Will do!" she replied, "See ya!" With that Kagome left.  
"Are you ready to go?" 'mom' asked. "Let me get my hat." I replied running up to my room.  
"I thought we'd just go to the local grocery store and a few other places today." Mrs. HIGURASHI, 'mom' told me, "We have to get you shampoo, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hair brush of your own. You can't use Kagome's forever."  
"You really don't need to do this for me." I said for the hundredth time. "But I do." 'mom' replied, "If you're going to stay under my roof, "Even not all the time, you need to have everything you need." I gave up arguing with her. It was nice to know someone cared for me even if I wasn't fully human.  
  
The local grocery store was huge. They had anything you'd ever want, food wise of course. "You have to tell me what you do and don't like." 'mom' said, "Putting some instant ramen containers in the cart. She had explained in the car that she was always ready for when Inuyasha visited.  
"I'll eat anything." I told her, "I have no foods I hate. But my favorites are spaghetti and meatballs, fish, and meat." Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Your tastes are just like a cat!" she exclaimed, "Isn't that sort of expected?" I asked. "I guess so." she replied, "Now what toothbrush do you want. You can have anyone.  
An hour later, 'mom' had bought me a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, some hair ties, a wrist watch, pencils, pens, a few notebooks, folders, another backpack, and some loose-leaf paper and a little stuffed mouse she had found. She had found the mouse near the school supplies.  
_ "Do you like mice, Kyo?" "Yes, why wouldn't I?" "Isn't this adorable? You have to have it" Mrs. Higurashi held up a stuffed animal mouse. "I'll buy it for you. Kagome has loads of stuffed animals! You have to have at least one!"  
"It's really not necessary." "Yes it is. You're a girl. You deserve cute things like this. Especially after how it seems your parents treated you."_   
Every time 'mom' mentioned my parents, I could see a spark of something flash in her eyes. I could tell she was dead set on spoiling me.  
In the way of food, 'mom' had bought, plenty of tuna fish, chicken, turkey, and even a bit of salmon for dinner. There was almost as much tuna fish in the cart as there was instant ramen.  
Mrs. Higurashi pulled out some money to pay for everything. "And I need to give you an allowance too!" she said. "You don't." I said quickly, "I don't need money of my own. What would I do with it?" "Kagome buys lunch at her school." 'mom' told me, "If for nothing else, you'll need it for that." For once I couldn't argue with her.  
  
The next store we went to today seemed to be a bookstore and toy store combined. "You can get some books and toys." 'mom' told me, "Choose whatever you like." I picked out two other stuffed animal mice, a stuffed animal cat, and a few fantasy books that sounded good.  
When I returned to 'mom' she frowned. That's it?" she asked. I nodded, "And I don't even really need all this. I could put some things back if you want." "No." 'mom' said. She pulled out two puzzles, another stuffed animal cat, and another book entitled 'The Secret Garden'. "It's a classic." she explained, "You'll love it."  
I took her word for it and we left. I guess I should be grateful for her kindness and willingness to buy me nice things.  
  
It was noon when we got home. I went towards the stairs to get something out of my room. "Don't go anywhere." Mrs. Higurashi told me, "I have a nice tuna fish sandwich for you." "I have to get something out of my room." I called. But, I just couldn't turn that sandwich away. 'It' would have to wait.  
"You got whatever you needed from your room awfully fast." 'mom' commented putting the sandwich and a glass of milk in front of me as I took off my hat and hung it from my chair. It was killing my ears. "I decided it could wait till after lunch." I told her. I took a bite. The sandwich was good.  
"What were you going to get?" she asked, sitting down with a sandwich of her own. I decided I could tell her a bit about 'it'. "My parents gave it to me." I told Mrs. Higurashi, "It was the only real present they ever gave to me."  
"What did they give you?" she asked. "Miroku and Kagome asked me the same thing." I replied, "I didn't tell them, "I'll bring it out tonight. You'll see it then." "Will I be the first?" 'mom' questioned. I nodded. "Good." she said smiling.  
  
I checked my new watch. It was five o'clock in the afternoon. The sun would be setting in about an hour. Kagome and Souta were doing their homework. 'Mom' and Kagome's grandpa were downstairs. No one would bother me. It was time to take 'it' out.  
I opened the bottom drawer of my dresser and pulled out the kimono my parents had left me. I unfolded it and looked it over, smiling. The majority of it was dark red velvet. Around the bottom and armholes was gold embroidery. The obi that went with it was black silk.  
Pulling a spool of red thread, gold thread and a needle out of the right sleeve, I searched for any rips that needed repairing. Satisfied that I didn't find any, I changed into it and put the repair supplies on top of the dresser.  
There wasn't much of a difference in my appearance at the moment. The sun hadn't gone down. It was only 5:30. After then I would finish primping myself. I locked my door. No one could see me in this outfit until the sun set.  
Taking one of the day's shopping bags, I began to arrange my animals around the room. I then settled down on the bed and began reading 'The Secret Garden'.  
  
My watch beeped. It was finally six. I put my book down and walked to the window to watch the final seconds of the sunset. It was beautiful, but soon over. I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline take my demon blood out of my body. My fangs shrunk into regular teeth. The claws on my hands and feet became shorter and softer, now nails. My ears disappeared and human ones appeared on the side of my head.  
I looked into the mirror to admire my 100% human body. My pretty purple eyes had turned dull green. That was the only part of the change I didn't like.  
With the night's transformation over, I walked over to my brush and made my brown hair, it doesn't change when I transform, up into a bun. I unlocked my door and made my way down to the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was the only one there when I walked in. She was busy cooking dinner and didn't notice me enter. "Do you like my present?" I asked. 'Mom' turned and gasped. I'm not sure if she was gasping at my different look or my kimono.  
"Where'd your ears go?" she asked walking over to me. "It's the new moon tonight." I told her, "All half demons change back into humans for the night." "You must be upset." 'mom' said. I remembered Miroku's question, "Don't you feel- weak when you change back into a human?" Kagome must have told her about how Inuyasha became upset at the new moon. "No." I replied, "I look forward to tonight every month."  
Is this kimono your gift?" Mrs. Higurashi asked me. I nodded proudly." "It's beautiful!" she declared, "I've never seen something quiet like it." "Thanks." I replied, "I love it a lot. My parents gave it to me two years ago during a new moon."  
"Are you going to go through the well tonight?" 'mom' asked me. "Yeah." I replied, "Inuyasha doesn't seem to like tonight. I'm going to go see if I can go cheer him up even though he doesn't like me." "You're a good girl." she said patting me on the shoulder, "A good girl." Mrs. Higurashi returned to her cooking.  
A few minutes later, Kagome and Souta walked into the kitchen. "Where'd your ears go?" he asked sounding a little disappointed. I laughed. "Kyo changes like this once a month for the night. So does Inuyasha." Kagome told him, "She'll have her ears back tomorrow after the sun rises." "Then I guess that's okay." he replied, "I like your ears K." "Thanks." I answered.  
  
After dinner Kagome and I went back through the well. It was just like any other night at Kaede's hut. Sango was murdering Miroku for groping, Shippo was watching, and Kaede was mixing herbs. The only difference was that there was no Inuyasha. I decided to look for him. Maybe my appearance would cheer him up.  
I walked out of the hut and headed for the woods after seeing that Inuyasha wasn't in his tree. It was dark and I didn't have eyes cat eyes so I picked my way carefully through the underbrush. It was hard. I tripped quite a few times over roots. I continued on my way through the forest.  
It had been a few minutes since I had last tripped and there seemed to be a clearing or something near by because I couldn't see the outline of trees. Maybe Inuyasha was in the clearing. I stepped into it.  
Strong arms gripped me. "Don't take another step." a voice warned. I had heard it before. "You should know better than to run around a forest on a new moon without a light. You almost fell into the river." I took a step back. The hands released me. A candle was lit. Mikoto's face appeared in the dim light.  
"Hello kitten." he said smiling. "Hello." I answered. We stood in silence for a while. "Thanks." I said finally. "No problem, "He replied.  
"Are you watching me or something?" I asked after another moment of silence. "When there's no one else to watch you." he replied, "You are just like a kitten, always getting into some sort of trouble."  
He handed me the candle. "You'll need that if you're going to take a walk." he told me. "Thanks." I said again. As soon as I took the candle he was gone. I continued my walk to find Inuyasha after finding a bridge across the river.  
It didn't take long to find him after that. He was sitting on a tree stump. I was surprised to see him with black hair. He looked a lot different. "Still not over changing to a full human?" I asked sitting down next to him. He turned to me. "What do you know Ca-" he stopped when he saw me. "I forgot you changed to a human too."  
"That's alright." I told him, "Does it really bother you to be human for a few minutes?" "Yes!" he told me, "I'm so weak. Someone could attack me and I wouldn't be able to defend myself. What if something happened to Kagome or the others?"  
"I never thought of tonight being a time that I'm weak until Kagome told me you didn't like it this morning." I informed him. I've learned that idle talk makes people forget their problems maybe it would work on Inuyasha.  
"Then what the hell did you think of it as?" he demanded. "A time that I was just like everyone else." I replied, "A time when the only people I knew respected me." "Feh." he said, "People who discriminate you for what you are aren't worth living with to begin with. Why didn't you ever run away from those people you called your family?" "I'd have nowhere to go." I told him. "So?" he asked, "You could protect yourself."  
"That's not the only thing I'd need." I replied, "How would I get food or find shelter? No one would want to hire some kid with cat ears." "What ever." Inuyasha said, "Go back to Kaede's hut before you get hurt. Tell Kagome that I'll be back by dawn or a little after."  
I got up and left smiling. By telling me to leave before I got hurt he had told me that he cared if I did. He had accepted me.

* * *

Inuyasha: You turned me into a softy! I'd never accept that cat even if my life depended on it!

Kagome: That's not nice.

Inuyasha: It may not be nice but it's the truth! I hate cats!

Miroku: Can we go back to the beach tomorrow?

Clear Waters: Sure! I want to go back in the water.

Shippo: I want to make another sand castle!

Sango: I'd like to improve my tan.

Kagome: Me too!

Miroku: I want to meet more pretty girls! {Loud smack} Ow

Inuyasha: It serves you right. You deserved that.

Kagome: Agreed.

Inuyasha: Hey when are we going home anyway?

Clear Waters: In two days.

Shippo: Oh.

Clear Waters: I know, but we have to leave sometime. R&R! Thanks!


	16. Why Not To Mess With Cats

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**Just A Few Little Author's Notes:**  
  
**The First Chapter-**I worked a little bit on the first chapter after realizing that I forgot to have Kyo tell about what she looks like besides her demon features. If you don't want to reread that boring chapter (I know it's boring, but oh so short) I'll just give you the description here, brown hair that matches her ears (fawn color), and light purple eyes.

**Birthday-** My birthday is coming up on July 18th!!! 19 more days to go! :) I'm excited. I just thought it would be nice to tell you this.

**Ideas-** If you people reading this didn't know, I'd love to get suggestions from you. You could stick them in reviews or email them to me. If you choose email please listen carefully. DO NOT use the email button that is given! This links to cyclonegal12's email. Remember this is written by Clear Waters. If you do use the email link cyclonegal12 will probably just delete the email.

**Reviews-** Please give me reviews! I love reviews so much! Thank you so much to LiL:.CaT:.AnImE for faithfully reviewing my chapters! You don't know how much I appreciate it.

* * *

LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- I live for softies in my stories. But don't worry. I'm not about to ruin Inuyasha by making him too soft, caring, and friendly. He'll be back to his normal attitude problem self by sun up.

* * *

Around a half an hour before sunrise, I woke up. It's a bit of a habit. You see, I don't like to wear my special kimono when I'm not full human so I change quickly into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top or something before the sun comes up. Luckily no one was up yet to see me do it. Finished with that, I walked outside, looking at my watch, and waiting for the sun to rise.  
While waiting I looked around for Inuyasha. He had said he'd be back around dawn. As far as I could see he hadn't returned yet. I wondered if he was or had been thinking about what I had said to him last night.  
A small crack of red on the horizon announced the coming of the sun. My human ears changed back to my cat ones. Nails and teeth grew back to claws and fangs. Though I couldn't see or feel it, I knew that my eyes had turned purple again.  
A flash of silver light at the edge of the forest announced Inuyasha was on his way back. I wondered why his transformation was so quick and violent when mine was so gradual. Maybe it had to do with personalities.  
Sure enough, a few seconds later Inuyasha appeared, walking out of the forest. "Good morning." I called to him cheerfully. "Feh." he retorted making his way to his tree, "Good morning yourself."  
Inuyasha stopped walking and looked me over. "I like you better when you're a half demon." he told me, "You make an ugly human." "Oh sure!" I said getting up. All traces of niceness left me, "Tell me I'm ugly again! I'll scratch your eyes out!"  
"You're ugly." he repeated climbing up his tree. I glared at him and walked back into the hut. I would make him sorry for ever insulting me.  
  
Kagome, the first up, walked into the main room just as I finished scooping out the sixth, and final bowl of ramen. "Are you trying to make Inuyasha get used to you being around?" she asked picking up one of the bowls, "Is that why you're making ramen?" "Nope." I replied happily, "I'm getting back at him."  
"You're missing a bowl." she pointed out, "There should be seven." "Exactly." I said. "What are you getting back at him for?" Kagome asked, "You're almost as bad as Shippo. Didn't you just play a prank on Inuyasha?" "Inuyasha called me ugly, so I thought proper punishment would be to make his favorite food and not give him any." I explained.  
"As long as you survive." she replied, "I think there's a jewel shard coming near so I'm not going to go to school today. I'll let Inuyasha know about it after breakfast. You might want to go back through the well if there is a shard coming." I shook my head. "I proved useful last time, I'll come this time." I said stubbornly. "I'm not even going to try and argue at the moment." Kagome replied walking out of the hut.  
I picked up a bowl of my own and stood up to grab one of the pillows that were on the other side of the room. As soon as I did this I felt a hand grab my butt. I kicked Miroku. He went flying across the room and hit a wall. "That's a warning." I told him still not turning around to face him, "You know as well as I do that I can hurt you just as much as Inuyasha can. There's a bowl of ramen for you." Miroku got up gingerly and grabbed one of the bowls.  
A few minutes after that Sango walked in. "The monk tried to grope you, didn't he?" she asked. I looked at Miroku. There was a bump appearing on top of his head and he was covered in bruises from hitting the wall. "Yes." I replied, "He did."  
Shippo and Kaede were the next in. As I had hoped, Inuyasha was the last one in for breakfast. "Where's the ramen, cat?" he demanded, "I know you made some." "Gone." I replied simply, collecting the breakfast dishes from everyone. "What do you mean 'gone'?" he asked. "'Gone' as in there's none left." I explained enjoying the scowl that was appearing on his face.  
"You're lying." Inuyasha told me. "I'm not." I told him right back. "I'm going to get you!" he yelled, "You planned this all along didn't you?!" "I did." I admitted.  
Now that I had all the dishes I made a break for the door. As I had hoped, Inuyasha followed me. I ran towards the little stream that was near Kaede's hut. Just before going strait into it, I artfully fell to the ground making sure not to roll in. Inuyasha, not expecting this, couldn't stop, jumped over me, and fell into the water.  
I got up laughing. "I'll wash the dishes later." I said walking back to the hut, "Enjoy your bath." I stopped and turned to him. "And next time, don't insult me. It's not nice and I don't like it."

* * *

Inuyasha: Once again you make me look like an idiot in front of the cat. Why do you do it woman?

Clear Waters: Because I can.

Inuyasha: You're mean.

Shippo: Why do we have to go home tomorrow? I don't want to. Can we spend the rest of the summer here?

Clear Waters: Sorry. I'm visiting my relatives for the weekend.

Inuyasha: Why would you want to do that?

Clear Waters: Because it's a nice thing to do. Of course you wouldn't understand this concept.

Inuyasha: What do you mean I wouldn't understand the concept?

Kagome: I think it's nice that you're visiting your relatives. I wish I could do it more but Mr. I'm in Charge over there won't let me. {Glares at Inuyasha}

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: Never mind.

Miroku: Can we come visiting with you.

Clear Waters: No.

Shippo: Aww. I want to go!

Clear Waters: Do you know how to play golf?

Shippo: No.

Clear Waters: Then you'd be bored out of your mind there. You can't go.

Kagome: I know how to play golf! Can I go?

Clear Waters: No.

Kagome: Why not?

Clear Waters: Because I'm visiting people who don't know you. Not just relaxing on the beach and riding a few horses.

Inuyasha: I didn't like the horses.

Kagome: They didn't like you back. That's why they threw you off.

Clear Waters: That's not the reason. He dug his claws into their flanks when they started going faster. That's the _real _reason.

Inuyasha: You weren't supposed to do that?

Clear Waters: No.

Sango: I liked the horses. They reminded me of Kilala.

Shippo: Yeah!

Inuyasha: Annoying brat.

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Shippo: What did you just call me? I bet if you say it again Kagome'll sit you.

Inuyasha: Annoying brat.

Kagome: SIT!

Clear Waters: {Looks through new hole to see people below looking up again} Sorry!

Inuyasha: {Climbs back through hole.}

Clear Waters: Shippo was warning you not to say it again, not telling you to do it again, stupid!

Inuyasha: Oh. Oops.

Inuyasha


	17. The Flying Monk Trick and More

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE-** Have Inuyasha find Kyo's parents. I shudder to think of what he'd do. What if he attack the siblings?! O.O Well, I'll think about it.

* * *

"Ye'll be the end of Inuyasha." Kaede told me as I walked back into the hut. "What did you do to him?" Miroku asked. "I had him take a bath." I replied. "What did Inuyasha do to you?" Sango asked. "Told me I was ugly." I answered.  
"You're not ugly!" Miroku insisted, "You're so lovely I just have to ask you. Will you bear my child?" I sighed. "Sango, would you open the door?" I asked. "Gladly." she replied, knowing what I was about to do. With the door open, I walked up to Miroku, who was now standing up. I stared at him, waiting for him to make another stupid remark.  
"Is that a yes?" Miroku asked. I kicked him. Hard. Very hard. This time he went flying out the door. I was amused to see the next scene. Inuyasha, who was dripping wet and looking extremely irked, was making his way back to the hut. The flying monk hit the half demon and the two went sprawling to the ground.  
"I didn't know Sango was strong enough to kick your ass out the door." Inuyasha's voice commented from under the monk. "She might be." Miroku admitted, "But I don't know. Kyo kicked me out the door and what a sweet kick it was."  
"If you liked it so much, Do you want me to kick you again?!" I yelled from the doorway. He jumped up off of Inuyasha. "No ma'am!" the monk said quickly. Inuyasha got up.  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said coming around from the back of the hut. She had missed the whole ordeal, "There's a shard coming close. I sensed it this morning. "Then what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha asked instantly forgetting he was upset with just about everyone, "Let's go!"  
  
In a few minutes we were all ready to go. This included me. "Do you really have to go with us?" Kagome asked. I nodded. "Are you sure you want to go?" she asked trying another approach. I nodded again.  
"You realize it's dangerous." Kagome pointed out. "I know." I told her, "I was at the last fight, remember?" "What if I told you couldn't go?" she questioned. "I'd say you couldn't stop me." I replied. "Alright." Kagome said, "You can go with us." I cheered.  
"But before you do can you can you fill this basket up with mint?" she asked holding up a basket, "I'm making something special for dinner and I need it." I looked at the basket. It wouldn't take much time to fill it. "Okay." I said. I took the basket, "I'll be back as soon as I can!" With that I ran off.  
  
The mint patch was a few minutes into the forest. I wondered why Kaede didn't just have an herb garden. It would make everything a whole lot easier. I began to pick the leaves.  
When I was half finished filling the basket, an idea popped into my head. "Mikoto?" I called, remembering what the demon had said about watching me. He walked out from behind a tree. "Yes?" Mikoto asked.  
"I thought you'd be around." I said satisfied, "Would you help me pick this mint please? I've got to fill this basket." He looked at the mint for a second, silent. "If it makes you happy." he said sighing. Mikoto kneeled down and began to help me pick the mint.  
"As a lord's son, don't you have anything better to do besides watch me?" I asked. "As long as my father is alive I have no duties and can do whatever I like." he replied, "You want to go with your friends, right?" "Yes." I said, "Why do you ask?" "I suggest you forget the mint and head towards that hut you're staying at." he said putting the last bit of mint the basket could hold in it, "You don't want them to leave without you."  
I stood up. "Thanks for helping." I said. "You're welcome." Mikoto replied. With that I began to run towards Kaede's hut.  
  
When I arrived back at the hut no one was in site. Guessing they were waiting inside, I walked into the hut. Kaede was the only one in there. "Did ye get the mint child?" she asked. "Yes." I replied, "Where are the rest of the group?" "They left while ye were picking mint." Kaede replied, "They thought ye would be safer and happier if ye stayed with me."  
I tightened my grip on the basket. My claws cut my hands. "I will go with them." I said through clenched teeth. "Do what ye must." The old woman said sighing, "I can't and won't stop ye." I smiled at Kaede. "Thanks." I picked up my bag, shoved the mint inside, slung the bag on my back, and took off.  
The trail that the others had used was easy to find with my sense of smell. I didn't even bother to run. I'd catch up with them too quickly and I didn't want them to easily bring me back. From the intensity of their smell I guessed they were only around ten minutes in front of me. Not far.  
  
Inuyasha and the others walked all day and so did I, only a few minutes behind. If the wind was blowing at my back, I would stop and rest behind a shrub. I took no chances that my scent might be blown towards the half demon.  
We stopped around what had to be 7 o'clock at night. Even for me, a half demon, that had been a long and tiring walk. With my newly acquired exhaustion, plus my long term annoyance, I was not a happy camper.  
I watched from the bushes as Kagome started to prepare the dinner. The others were sitting around the campfire. The time was perfect. Walking into the clearing I said this, "I think you forgot your mint, Kagome." They stared at me for a moment in silence.  
Inuyasha was the first one to speak. Of course it wasn't pretty. "What the hell?!" he yelled, "Why the heck is the damn cat here?!?! And how the hell did she get here anyways?!" "I thought it would be obvious to you." I said, "I followed your scent trail." He cursed again.  
Turning to Kagome, I put an unhappy face on. "You said I could go with you." I whined. "You have no need to risk your life while finding the jewel shards." She told me, "We care about you and we don't want you getting hurt." "Well I'm staying here, thank you very much." I said sitting down and crossing my arms.  
"Inuyasha, would you please bring Kyo back to Kaede's?" Kagome asked, "You're both half demons. It shouldn't take you much time to drop her off." Two strong arms gripped mine, and hoisted me over his shoulder. Stupidly, Inuyasha completely let go of me for a second. I jumped back down to the ground. His second attempt was awarded by a few nice deep scratches on his hands.  
"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, "I refuse to spend the night toting some little kid around who scratches!" "And I refuse to spend the night being toted around like some little kid by a flea bag!" I told her.  
"Fine." Kagome said sighing, "Kyo can stay with us again. This time no catching arrows." "Why not?" I asked, "I saved your life." She didn't answer, but turned back to making dinner.   
Suddenly Shippo began to laugh. "The great and powerful Inuyasha brought low by Kyo!" he laughed. Everyone besides Inuyasha laughed. This included me. "Shut up damn it!" he yelled. "That's not completely true." Sango said, "Kagome does the same thing.

* * *

Inuyasha: That whole chapter stunk! 

Kagome: Be nice.

Inuyasha: Why should I, wench?

Clear Waters: He's right. That wasn't my best, but I liked the beginning! You know, when Miroku has a flying lesson.

Miroku: That hurt.

Shippo: I thought you thought it was a 'sweet' kick.

Miroku: ...

Kagome: I thought that part was funny too. Miroku brought Inuyasha down like a bowling ball hitting a bowling pin.

Miroku: What's a bowling ball? What's a bowling pin.

Kagome: They're things you need for a game in my time.

Inuyasha: It must be a pretty stupid game.

Shippo: No that we're home from the shore can we go with you to visit relatives?

Clear Waters: How many times do I have to say this? No.

Shippo: I want to learn how to play that game you call, golf. You said they play it alot there.

Clear Waters: You're too little.

Miroku: Are there pretty girls where you're going.

Clear Waters: Just to destroy your interest, no.

Miroku: They why go? There can't be anything interesting going on if there aren't pretty girls.

Inuyasha: You're weird.

Sango: He's not weird, he's just a pervert.

Inuyasha: Yeah, that too. Hey Kagome. I'm hungry. Do you have any ramen?

Kagome: Sorry. I don't.

Inuyasha: What's wrong with you, woman?! Why don't you have any ramen?!

Kagome: Because NORMAL people don't carry ramen around with them! That's why!

Inuyasha: Then NORMAL people are freaks.

Kagome: Sit.

Clear Waters: {Eyes new hole} It's good to be home.

Inuyasha: {From hole} Hey Clear Waters! Do _you _have ramen?

Kagome: Sit!

Shippo: Wow! That hole has a hole at the bottom of the hole!

Sango: What?

Miroku: It's a double hole.

Sango: Oh.

Miroku: And it's all over ramen. Typical.

Inuyasha: {From double hole} Ramen's worth getting holes in floors!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: Oi! What's with you, wench?

Shippo: Now there's a hole, in the hole, in the hole.

Sango: Triple hole?

Miroku: Yup. And once again, over ramen.

Clear Waters: Well R&R, while I get Kagome and Inuyasha to pay to fix the hole in the hole in the hole.


	18. Bad Dreams or Memories You Pick

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

That night I had a dream. Well, it was more like a memory. It had happened 3 years ago when my oldest youngest brother, Montaro, had invited his first friend over. Mom and dad had been nervous. No one knew about me outside of the family.   
"You're to stay in your room, do you hear me?" mom asked, "You're not to make a sound. If you do you know what the punishment will be." I nodded. "Montaro's friend will be here any minute!" she exclaimed, "Get going!" I went no where. Mom spanked me. I ran up the stairs to my room in the attic part of the house.  
From there I watched a car pull up outside of the house. A woman got out of the driver's seat and opened the door. A chubby, 3 year old boy jumped out. Montaro ran out of the house to greet them, followed by mom. She was now carrying the two year old twins, Edward and Kumiko. The mothers began to talk.  
Montaro and his friend ran into the house. I heard them run up the first flight of stairs. Then the second leading to the attic. I didn't worry. The boy's play room was outside my room. The boys were talking about Montaro's legos.  
"Mama bought me the Star Wars legos yesterday!" Montaro told his friend. So that's what had been in the bag. I had been wondering. "Have you seen the movie?" his friend asked. "No." Montaro replied, "Mama says it would scare me too much." "That's what my mama said too." his friend replied, "I want to see it alot!" "Me too!"   
I heard footsteps coming closer to my door. Montaro's friend opened my door. I had forgotten to lock it. I took a quick glance out the window. The parents were finished talking. My brother's friend's mother was gone.  
"Cool!" Montaro's friend exclaimed, "Who's that?! She's got cat ears!" He had said it loudly. This was going to cause a lot of trouble. "That's my sister, K." Montaro said proudly, "Isn't she so cool?" "Yeah!" the kid replied. He ran over and started tugging on my ears. Montaro joined him.  
I heard another pair of footsteps coming up the second set of stairs. My mother appeared in the door way. "Montaro, Jeffery." she said. Montaro's friend was Jeffery I guessed. The two boys ran over to her. "Yes mommy?" Montaro asked. "Montaro dear, I never want you to show your sister or mention her to any of your friends again, okay?" mom questioned. Montaro nodded.   
She turned to Jeffery. "I want you to pretend you never met Kyo, alright?" Jeffery nodded. "Good." mom said, "Now go outside and have fun, boys." They laughed and ran out of the room, down the stairs.   
"Now for you." Mom said frowning, "I told you to be quiet and not let the boys know you were here." "Sorry." I said hanging my head. My ears drooped. "I'll be back." she told me. She left. 

A few minutes later, she returned with two things. A belt and a ruler. I was in big big trouble. "Stand up and come over here." mom comanded. I did, meakly. "If you make a sound, you'll pay." she warned. I nodded.   
The first blow was made with the ruler, across my ears. I flinched and bit my tonge, drawing blood. Next came a blow with the belt across the side of my stomach. I guess mom decided that she liked that spot because she kept on hitting me there, hitting me on the ears with the ruler everyonce in a while.  
I felt my skin becoming sore. Something wet rolled down my stomach and it wasn't sweat. Mom delivered an extra hard smack to my stomach. This time with the ruler. I felt my flesh rip open. I screamed. She hit me over the head. Everything went dark.

I sat up gasping for air. Kagome and the others were kneeling around me. I even noticed Inuyasha. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked, "You screamed." "I had a bad dream." I said quietly. "About what?" Miroku asked. "Something someone did to me." I replied ashamed.   
I lifted up a bit of my shirt. Not enough that it was indecent. There were boys around and one of them was Miroku. I rubbed a big red line on the side of my stomach. I flinched as I remembered the rest of the memory.

I came to on the floor of my room. There was an awful pain on my stomach. I checked it to see a large, thin wound on my stomach. It had stopped bleeding a while ago. I could tell that. The blood on my stomach was dry. So was the blood on the floor. I flinched as I got up. No one would help me with this. Lucky my wounds healed faster than a humans.

"Who did that to you?" Kagome asked, "That must of been a bad wound when you got it!" "I thought all demon's and half demon's wound went away after only a few hours." Sango said. "They do unless the wound came from an extremely tramatic time." Inuyasha said, "You can still see where Kikyo pinned me to the tree."  
"So what happened to you?" Kagome questioned, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I know Inuyasha doesn't want to talk about Kikyo." "DON'T SAY THAT NAME! DANMIT!" Inuyasha yelled. "See?" Kagome continued.  
I smiled. "I'll tell." I replied, "It seems to make the past... softer to tell someone about it." "So, what happened?" Sango asked. "Well my mother gave me that." I said pointing to my stomach. "Your mother should be arrested!" Kagome exclaimed. "I agree." I answered dryly. I relayed the dream.  
No one spoke for a second after I finished. Finally, Inuyasha said something. "I'll rip her to pieces." he declared. "I didn't know you cared." I said to Inuyasha. "Feh." He replied, "Whatever. I just hate people who descriminate half demons. I know what it feels like." Inuyasha walked away.  
"You should go back to sleep." Kagome suggested, "We'll be on the road again tomorrow." I nodded and went back to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha: What the hell is wrong with you, woman?! You turned me into a softy again!

Clear Waters: I wouldn't say I turned you into a softy. Just a breathing, living, being.

Kagome: If you're wondering, you still have that cold personality. That hasen't gone away.

Inuyasha: Good.

Shippo: You want that there?!

Inuyasha: Uh, yeah.

Shippo: Why?

Inuyasha: Shut up and leave me alone!

Shippo: Why?

Inuyasha: I'M GOING TO GET YOU! {Chases Shippo}

Shippo: AHHHHH! KAGOME SAVE ME!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: {Makes new hole} Ow! OI WENCH! What was that for?

Kagome: For being a jerk.

Miroku: This is good.

Sango: What's good?

Clear Waters: What do you have in your hand, Miroku?

Miroku: I found this stuff called coffee.

Clear Waters: Uh-oh

Sango: What? Is that a bad thing? {Feels butt being squeezed} EEEEEEEK! PERVERT!

Miroku: AAAAAAAAAH! {Runs into Inuyasha's newest hole}AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha: Get off of me monk!

Miroku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Put the sword back, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Why should I?

Clear Waters: Well, before this gets any worse, I'd better break the boys up. See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to R&R!


	19. Why Inuyasha Needs To Be More Descriptiv...

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Yes. Kyo is still writing this as a story. That's why it's in the first person. Somehow I didn't reply to your review for chapter 17. What do you mean? So confuzzled...  
  
As for the rest of you reading this, **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!** Thank you.

* * *

**Birthday Watch/Countdown- **12 Days!!!!!!!! Less than two weeks to go!

* * *

The next morning was like any other. We rose before dawn. Inuyasha was the only one truely awake. I would have been too if it hadn't been for last night's dream. I hated my memories.  
Our travels that day were normal too. Everyone exchanged a bit of conversation, not much, Sango knocked Miroku off Kilala for groping, and Inuyasha complained that we were going too slow. Finally we stopped for the night around five or so.  
"We've been here on other travels." Sango said, "There's a hot spring over that hill over there. I'm going to take a bath. Kagome, Kyo, do you want to go with me." "Sure." Kagome replied cheerfully, "A bath would be nice." She started rummaging through her bag to find soap. "I think a bath would feel nice too." I said. I didn't have my own soap with me. I'd share with Kagome.  
We started out for the spring leaving the boys to their own devices. "I don't remember staying here before." Kagome commented. "We have, trust me." Sango told her, "Did you see our old fire ring?" "Yes, I guess I did." Kagome admitted.  
There was something not entirely right. I sniffed the air. "Miroku's following us." I informed them. We heard laughing from the bushes to the right of us. The monk appeared. "I was looking for berries." he explained. "Sure you were." Sango said. She punched him. Miroku fell back into the bushes. 

Like most cats, I'm not a great fan of water, but the bath felt good. I could feel the last two day's grime slip off of me. Kagome and Sango were talking about some of the demons they had fought. It didn't interest me.  
I didn't notice they had stopped talking until Sango said something to me. "Is Miroku peeping at us again?" she asked. "No." I replied. "I swore I felt someone near." Kagome said, "Is it Inuyasha?" "No." I replied again. Kagome and Sango returned to their conversation.  
Getting out of the water, I grabbed my towl and clothes. "I'm going to go back to camp." I told them, pulling my clothes on. "Alright." Sango said, "Do you know your way back?" I nodded. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I told them. I walked off.  
As soon as I couldn't see the two anymore, I turned and walked into the woods. I had a bone to pick with a certain 'cat'. "Mikoto!" I called quietly so the others couldn't hear me. "Yes?" he asked walking into view. "Were you watching me bathe?" I demanded. "Of course not." the demon replied calmly, "I have been around, but I did not watch."   
I relaxed. "I thought you only watched me when I was alone." I commented. "I do." Mikoto answered, "Just because you smelled me doesn't mean that I was watching." "True." I admitted, "Sorry. I jump to conclutions sometimes." "I assure you it is alright." he replied. With that he was gone.

When I returned to camp Sango and Kagome were still not back. I was relieved to see that Miroku was at the campsite and not spying on them. "Oi, kid, I've got to talk to you." Inuyasha said looking up into the sky. Shippo turned his head. "Are you talking to me?" he asked sounding a bit confused. "No, I'm talking to Kyo, runt!" Inuyasha said, hitting the kid over the head. "Oh." he replied  
"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "Just follow me." he said getting up and walking into the forest. I did.  
Inuyasha stopped walking after a few minutes. He had stopped in a clearing. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked again. "Do you know how to use your powers?" Inuyasha questioned suddenly. "Powers?" I repeated. "Attacks?" the half demon rephrased. "I have attacks?" I asked. "Duh you do!" Inuyasha yelled, loosing his patients (spelling?), "All demons, even half demons have attacks!"  
"Sorry!" I said quickly. I really didn't want to be with a mad Inuyasha, alone, "No, I don't know how to use them." "Well, then that's bad." Inuyasha said. "Why?" "It's like living with a bomb, "If you don't know anything about them you could gain them at any moment and injure us all unintentionally." Inuyasha said. "That's not good." I replied. "No, it isn't." he agreed, "That's why I'm going to show you basic control. Even I loose control everyonce in a while. And with a past like yours, it's a wonder you haven't lost control yet."  
"What do you mean?" I asked. "When you loose control your demon blood takes over completely." Inuyasha explained, "You really don't know what you're doing when that happens. I almost killed Kagome once when I lost control." I shuddered. "I don't want to hurt anyone." I said. "That's why I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha said, "You still haven't answered me. Do you have any attacks?" "No." I replied.  
"Is there a phrase that you hear a lot and find interesting?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded. "What is it?" "Sit boy!" I said laughing. He glared at me. "What?" I demanded, still laughing, "You asked if there was a phrase that I heard a lot and found interesting. I find Kagome's command interesting!"  
Inuyasha 'fehed' and walked back towards camp. I followed him.

* * *

Kagome: Ahhh! Inuyasha attempted to do something nice for Kyo! 

Inuyasha: I was doing it so the brat wouldn't blow us up or something. It's not like it worked

Shippo: You were asking for it when you asked for a phrase she hears a lot and find interesting.

Sango: That's not the only phrase she hears a lot.

Inuyasha: Yeah. She could have said GROPE or PERVERT!

Miroku: What?

Inuyasha: Nothing... Pervert.

Miroku: Why does everyone call me that?

Kagome: Because you are one.

Inuyasha: Yeah.

Kagome: Look who's talking.

Inuyasha: Wa?

Kagome: You're the one always staring at me! You're not much better than Miroku, the perverted monk over there!

Inuyasha: That's not true!

Kagome: Then why are you staring at my legs?!

Inuyasha: ...

Kagome: SIT!

Clear Waters: {sighs} I was hoping that wouldn't happen today. {Looks over hole, CAREFULLY} You know, she's got a point there. You are a bit of a pervert, Inuyasha. {Something touches her butt, making her fall into hole} MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: It looks like it's my turn to end this again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was shorter than normal. {little piece of crumpled paper is thrown out of hole} Oh! Here's a note from Clear Waters! It says, 'Don't blame the monk for being a pervert. It's just the way he is. Don't let Shippo be around Miroku that much or we'll have two perverts on our hands... or butts. Please R&R!' That's all it says.

Shippo: What does it mean, 'we'll have two perverts on our hands... or butts.'?


	20. Dog Meets Cat

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- You're back! Yeah! I have to admit that ch. 19 was not my greatest, but yea, the ending was good.  
  
Rocco- No, Kyo is not going to win Inuyasha's heart. It's all Kagome's no one else's. Well, if you're talking about boyfriend girlfriend. I think I'm heading towards Kyo looking up to Inuyasha as more of a big brother. I have other plans for Kyo. Also, thanks for saying something about the flamer. He was a little extreme, wasn't he?

* * *

I've noticed that you can't read some of my chapter names. :( They were so well thought out! So I've writen each out so that you don't have to wonder about the names.  
Ch. 1- A Little Bit About Myself  
Ch. 2- Me Verses Cold Oatmeal  
Ch. 3- The Second Person I've Ever Seen With Funny Ears (This one was too long and cut bits out)  
Ch. 4- I Get Some Questions Answered  
Ch. 5- Ramen And An Idea  
Ch. 6- Rocks Can Reveal Hide Aways  
Ch. 7- Food Is Something You Shouldn't Take For Granted  
Ch. 8- Who Is That Guy?  
Ch. 9- Catching Needles Is A Dangerous Pass Time  
Ch. 10- 'Hand'y Arrows (This one wouldn't let me put in the first peice of puncuation so it looked confusing)  
Ch. 11- He's Back (This one was originally called 'I Think I Have A Stalker' but I thought that sounded a bit wrong)  
Ch. 12- Shopping Sprees and New Families  
Ch. 13- A New Mother Dearest   
Ch. 14- Pranks  
Ch. 15- Impressions of the New Moon  
Ch. 16- Why Not To Mess With Cats  
Ch. 17- The Flying Monk Trick and More  
Ch. 18- Bad Dreams... Or Memories You Pick  
Ch. 19- Why Inuyasha Needs To Be More Descriptive  
Ch. 20- Dog Meets Cat  
- When I was little my dad used to throw our cat off the bed, literally when he was annoying him. He named it The Flying Cat Trick.

* * *

I noticed that in chapter 8, when you first meet Mikoto, it says that he has brown eyes on his head. He DOES NOT have four eyes. This was a major typo (now fixed). It's supposed to be brown ears!

* * *

Birthday COUNTDOWN! 10 Days! 10 Days! I'm in heaven.

* * *

Inuyasha still had that famous annoyed look on his face when we returned. "What did Kyo do to you this time?" Sango asked sighing. She and Kagome had returned from the spring. "Inuyasha's got to me more descriptive." I said walking past them, "He asked for it." It was time to spy on them and find out what they thought of me. I hid in the bushes.  
"So what did she trick you into?" Kagome asked, "Spit it out Inuyasha!" Grumbling, he told the story. I was releived to see that the group laughed when Inuyasha finished the story. From his point of view it was even funnier.   
I walked back as if I had heard nothing. The talking stopped. I looked around with fake surprise. "Were you talking about me?" I asked. "Of course not." Kagome said quickly, "We were just getting the full story from Inuyasha. You're right. He does need to be more descriptive." "I was descriptive enough! Danmit!" the half demon yelled. "If it makes you feel better to say it." I told him.  
  
Dinner that night was pretty plain. We all had rice. Except for Inuyasha. He bullied me into giving him a packet of ramen. At first I wasn't going to give it to him, but then I thought I had been pretty mean to him lately. It was the least I could do.  
Inuyasha was now 'woofing' down (I crack myself up) the ramen. I decided to drive him crazy just one more time. I began to stare at him. He didn't notice for a second, but as soon as he finished his ramen I could tell I was bugging him. Inuyasha was trying to ignore me, but it wasn't working.  
Finally he snapped. "What the hell are you looking at wench?!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome looked up from her rice. "Me?" she asked. "No, not you, the kid!" he yelled. "Me?" Shippo asked. "NO!" He screamed, "THE CAT!" I continued to stare at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!" Inuyasha snapped.   
"Shouldn't you say something to me?" I asked enjoying this fully. "Like what bitch?" he asked. "I know. You should too." I was going to pull this out as long as possible. "Shut up and go away?" Inuyasha guessed. "No." "Leave me alone?" "No." "What the hell are you looking at?" "You've already tried that one. No."   
"Give me a clue." Inuyasha requested. I don't know why the guy was still playing along and not blowing up at me. I gave him a clue. "Something you should say when people go out of their way to give you something." "Give it to me!" Inuyasha said determined he had the answer. "No!" "Uh-" "No!" "I didn't say anything bitch! Please?" "The other one." I told him. He was very close. "Thank you!" "Yes!!"  
I beamed at Inuyasha. Maybe I could teach him a few manners. Maybe I was teaching him manners. Inuyasha hit me over the head and scowled. "What did you do that for?!" I yelled, rubbing my head. His fist had landed on one of my ears. It hurt. "For making me play games with you." he replied smuggly. I got up. "I'm taking a walk in the woods!" I declared, stomping off into the woods.  
As I entered the the forest I could hear Kagome yelling at Inuyasha to sit. Under all my irritation centered at the dog I felt sort of bad for him. "Maybe I should go back and help him." I said aloud. I shook my head. Kagome sat him all the time. I think she enjoyed it. Continuing into the forest, I felt my anger fade away.  
  
The forest was dark. So what? I can see in the dark. It had been a few hours since I had left the camp site. I sort of liked it in the forest. It was dark, I was alone. Well, I knew Mikoto was lurking somewhere near by. I could smell him, but I chose not to acknowlage his pressence.  
"Hello darkness, my old friend." I said starting to recite a poem, "We meet again. Does light bother you? I doesn't me. Does that mean I'm completely free? Of your control, you see, it troubled me."  
"That was pretty." Mikoto said walking up to me. I jumped. I had forgotten he was there. "You startled me." I told him. "I see that." he replied, sitting down on the fallen log I had found, "You reminded me of a frightened kitten." He chuckled, "You are a frightened kitten." "I am not!" I said getting annoyed. "What ever you say, kitten." Mikoto told me, "What ever you say."  
"Why do you always watch me?" I asked, "You never explained it." "I-" "Get away from her!" Both of us turned quickly to see Inuyasha. He looked mad. Once again, I didn't know he cared. "Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded. Mikoto stood up. He looked Inuyasha over. "You must be the late Lord of the Western Land's half demon son." Mikoto said, "Inuyasha, isn't it?"  
"That's not the question, bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, "Who the hell are you, and what do you want with Kyo?!" "I'm Mikoto, son of the Lord of the Northern Lands." Mikoto told him. "So I was right when you smelled like a cat." Inuyasha said unnessesarily.   
He grabbed me and started walking back towards camp. "Bye, Mikoto!" I called just to annoy Inuyasha. Mikoto waved. Inuyasha growled.  
I hadn't noticed how far I'd walked until Inuyasha and I had been walking nonstop for five minutes and not found a way out of the forest. He was still gripping my wrist. "You can let go of me know." I said, "It's not like I'm going to disappear." He let go, but continued walking. I rubbed my wrist.  
"It looked like you've met that Mikoto cat before." Inuyasha said. "I have." I admitted, "He's been around a lot. I first met him when I was at the river washing dishes during that battle." "Well stay away from him, okay? I'm not sure I like him." Inuyasha requested. "Okay." I had no intention to obey this, but I felt oblidged to say it.  
"Inuyasha?" I asked. "What is it, kid?" he replied. I could see the camp site ahead. "You've changed since I first met you." I said, "Back then you would have been over joyed if I was eaten by a wolf. Now're you're telling people to stay away from me." "You're just a kid." Inuyasha told me, "Someone's got to take care of you." "Why'd you come find me anyway?" I questioned. "You were gone a while." "There's another reason, isn't there?" I prompted. "Kagome maded me." "That's what I thought."

* * *

Kagome: So you finally met Mikoto.  
  
Inuyasha: I still want to know what the hell he's doing with Kyo!  
  
Miroku: So you do care for her.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up monk.  
  
Shippo: You said hell a whole lot in this chapter, Inuyasha. Is that your word of the day?  
  
Inuyasha: How the hell should I know?! I say hell a lot everyday!  
  
Shippo: There you go again!  
  
Inuyasha: Brat...  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha...  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha...  
  
Clear Waters: Sooooooo. Who liked the chapter? Who hated the chapter? Inuyasha doesn't count. He hates everything.  
  
Shippo: That's right! And I thought it was good. It could have been better if I was in it though.  
  
Sango: I thought it was nice. Kyo's breaking through Inuyasha's ice shell nicely.  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell does that mean?!  
  
Shippo: You said it again.  
  
Inuyasha: {Glares}  
  
Miroku: I wish I had been in Mikoto's place.  
  
Sango: PERVERT!!!!! {Hits him over the head with boomerang  
  
Miroku: What did I do, my dear, sweet, Sango?  
  
Kagome: I agree with Sango. Kyo really is breaking through Inuyasha's shell nicely. I guess it's true that children soften the heart.  
  
Clear Waters: I like that. I'm going to use it in the next chapter.  
  
Kagome: I don't know why Shippo didn't work. He's a kid too.  
  
Inuyasha: He's a brat. That's why.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: And a jerk.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha...   
  
Inuyasha: An idiot. A scardy cat.   
  
Clear Waters: I wouldn't go on if I were you.  
  
Inuyasha: He calls himself a demon! Feh!  
  
Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: ...  
  
Kagome: DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Shippo: Yeah!  
  
Clear Waters: What's that black stuff seeping around Inuyasha?  
  
Miroku: I don't know. He's gone farther down than usual.  
  
Clear Waters: I know what that is. OIL! I'M RICH!!!!!!!! Now I can pay for all the holes Kagome and Inuyasha has stuck in this place. No. Never mind. I'm not rich anymore. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. {Picks up phone. Dials} Hello, Mobile gas? I've found oil on my property. - Yes. I'll hold. R&R everyone! Thanks!  



	21. The Butterfly, I'm Sorry, DEMON

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE-** What are you talking about?! I still need you! You're my favorite reviewer! O.O

* * *

"You were gone a while." Kagome commented looking up. "I was further in the forest than I thought." I explained. I walked over to my pack and took out The Secret Garden. "Mom' was right. It was a good book. "Guess who Kyo found in the forest." Inuyasha said sitting down. "Sesshoumaru?" Shippo guessed. "If it was Sesshoumaru Kyo'd be dead, you little runt!" he snapped, "She found the son of the Lord of the Northern Lands. He's named Mikoto. Kyo now in forms me that he's been following us since that fight that she caught the spikes."  
"Do you think he's after the jewel shards?" Kagome asked. "I asked him that the first time I saw him." I commented looking up from my book, "He said he didn't need any more power than what he has." "Wow." Inuyasha said, "A cat who isn't greedy. That's a first." "Watch it!" I snapped. "Demon lords are very powerful." Sango said, "Especially if they're the lords of the East, West, as we know, North, or South. So this Mikoto probably didn't need any more power as he said. He has enough."  
"So, Kyo, what did Inuyasha do when he saw this Mikoto?" Kagome asked. "I'm really not sure." I admitted, "He started yelling at him to leave me alone and got really pissed when Mikoto wouldn't answer his question." Sango chuckled. "So it's true." she said, "Children really do soften the heart." "What does that mean?" Inuyasha demanded. "Nothing you'd understand." she replied.   
"Motoki wants something with the stupid cat." Inuyasha said. "I am not stupid!" I snapped. "Have you gone to school?" he asked. "No." I replied. "Then you're stupid." Inuyasha declared. "Inuyasha, have you gone to school?" I asked. There was no response. 

Inuyasha got us all up extremely early the next morning. We were on our way before the sun even rose. "There's a demon near here." Inuyasha explained. "How do you know it's the demon with the shard?" Miroku asked. "Unless there's two demons with shards around here, it's the right one." Kagome replied, "I sense a shard that's near.  
"Only one shard?" Inuyasha asked, "We've gone all this way, for ONE SHARD?!" She nodded. "It could be three and turn out to be Koga." Kagome reminded him. "Let's go!" Inuyasha said quickly. I yawned and hoped that we'd meet the demon soon. The sun was just about to rise and I was already tired. We'd been walking too much lately.

My wish almost came true. Around seven in the morning we reached a large cave on the side of a mountain. "The demon's in there." Inuyasha said gestering at the cave. There was a flutter of wings and a very very strong wind came out of the cave. It was so strong that it blew even transformed Kilala with Sango, Shippo, and Miroku on her, away.  
I was lucky enough to be able to use my claws to attach to a tree. Kilala and her passangers found their way above the wind. Kagome and Inuyasha weren't that lucky. Both smashed against trees in the area.  
The wind ended as sudenly as it began. I pulled my claws out of the tree and ran to Kagome. She was out cold. "Protect her while I fight the demon." Inuyasha instructed. He ran towards the cave, drawing his sword, which I still hadn't gotten a name for. Kilala landed. Shippo ran over to me and Kagome.  
"Come out and fight demon!" Inuyasha yelled. There was another flutter of wings. A little butterfly flew out of the cave. "That's the demon?!" Shippo exclaimed. "I guess so." I replied. "Where's the shard, Kagome?" Inuyasha called. "She's still out!" I yelled back. "Damn." Inuyasha replied.  
The butterfly flew out a little farther into a sunbeam. Something caught my eye. "Inuyasha!" I yelled, "The shard's attached to one of its antenas!" "You'll never get the Sacred Jewel Shard from me!" the butterfly demon cried. It's voice was high and tiny. "Feh." Inuyasha replied. It brought another gust of wind. I sheltered Kagome and Shippo.  
The wind stopped. Inuyasha slashed the butterfly with his sword. It fell to the ground. "That was easy." he commented, "I can't believe we traveled all this way for a two minute battle with a butterfly!" Inuyasha picked up the shard. He then walked over to us and slung Kagome over his back. "We're out of here." he said.  
I sighed. I was not looking foreward to another long walk. Kilala walked in front of me. Shippo jumped on. An idea popped into my head. Did I dare? Yes. I did. I climbed onto Kilala too. BEHIND Miroku. "Don't even think about doing anything." I warned him. "I have absolutely no clue of what you mean, my dear." Miroku replied innocently. Sango pushed him off Kilala.

* * *

Kagome: You put in my line! But you had Sango say it! Why? 

Clear Waters: Sango hadn't put anything into the conversation and you had so it went to Sango.

Miroku: I didn't say anything. You didn't give it to me!

Sango: That's because you're a pervert.

Miroku: Me?

Kagome: Yes you.

Inuyasha: It's pointless to reason with the monk. I want to know why the hell Clear Waters made us walk all that way just so I could cut some BUTTERFLY down to size! I didn't even need to use the tetsuiga (spelling?) for it!

Kagome: But you did.

Inuyasha: Shut up wench

Clear Waters: I found it humorus.

Miroku: I liked it. In the end, Lady Kyo sat behind me! I offered her a seat in front of me, but she didn't take it. I don't know why. It's much safer between two people.

Sango: She didn't take it because you're a pervert. And don't you remember? She can hurt you as badly as Inuyasha can.

Inuyasha: Almost. I will not be out done by a cat.

Sango: What ever.

Inuyasha: I'm alot stronger than any damn cat! And I'm a hell of a lot stronger than any frigging human!

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yes wench?

Kagome: SIT! {Inuyasha makes new hole in floor}

Clear Waters: Why do you do this to me?!

Kagome: Sorry.

Clear Waters: {sighs} it's alright. I still have some money from finding oil on my land. R&R everybody!


	22. The Art of Annoying Inuyasha

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

I slept the whole way to our camp that night. I don't know how I did it with the pervert in front of me but I did. Hopefully Sango had been looking out for me. I awoke as Miroku tried to pull me off of Kilala. Tried being the key work. No one will ever be able to figure out how, but Miroku managed to drop all fourty pounds of my way too skiny body on the ground.   
"Why'd you drop me on the ground?" I asked sleepily. "I didn't mean to, Kyo!" Miroku replied, "I was over come by your beauty." "Stow it." I said getting up and brushing some dirt of my clothes. "You went and had a nap while the rest of us were walking!" Inuyasha yelled, "What's up with that?!" "Sorry." I answered shrugging, "I was tired so I went to sleep."  
"We have been pushing pretty hard, lately." Kagome said, "I don't blame her for falling asleep. Kyo's not used to life on the road. I'm surprised that Shippo's not sleeping at the moment." "The brat rides everywhere." Inuyasha growled, "At least Kyo walks." "Whatever!" I said pulling the blankets that made up my bed out of my bag, "I'm going to finish my nap if you don't mind. Just a little more sleep and I'll be as good as new tomorrow!" I snuggled into my blankets and closed my eyes.  
"Feh, sleep." Inuyasha said, "Who needs it?" "Everyone besides you." Kagome replied.  
  
It seems like I slept through dinner, because when I woke up, morning sunlight was streaming through the trees. Being the first one up, I took the liberty to make breakfast. There wasn't much to pick from. Rice or sticky rice. I also had three more packets of ramen in my pack, But not for today. Some time when Inuyasha wasn't around.  
The smell of the rice cooking woke everyone up, I guess. I had decided against the sticky rice. Somehow, every time I ate it, some would stick to my hair. I still don't know how it got there, but I'm suspecting my siblings. Even though they weren't here, I'd play it safe. By the time I was finished cooking it everyone was up.   
"Why do we have rice everday for every meal?" Shippo asked looking sadly at the white grains in his bowl. "Because that's all we have left at the moment." Kagome replied, "We can have all sorts of yummy stuff when we get back to Kaede's." "Whens' that?" the kid asked. "Two days." Inuyasha replied.  
"So are you going to conk out on us again?" he asked me. "No." I replied, "I'm fully awake, and not a bit tired." "That's good to hear, because it was almost imposible to keep the monk away from you while you were sleeping." Sango said. "I thought he learned his lesson last time." I mumbled. "Miroku is incapable of learning lessons." Inuyasha commented.  
I turned to the monk. "I'll give you a break this time because I was sleeping, and Sango probably hit you over the head a few times already," I told him, "But if you do anything again I'll send you flying again. Do you hear me?" "Loud and clear, Lady Kyo!" Miroku said clearly scared. I don't think it sunk through.  
  
Shippo and I decided to play games on the road that day, but we couldn't decide on a game. "We could play hide and seek." I suggested. "No." Shippo replied, "We'd be able to smell each other out and we're supposed to be on the move. We can't hide and walk at the same time." "Good point." I said, "Tag?" "Inuyasha would kill us." "Yeah you're right. What about I spy?"   
"What's I spy?" Shippo asked. "You find something in the forest that you want the other person to guess." I explained, "And you say 'I spy with my little eye, something-' You put a word there that's like a clue. For example if I wanted you to guess I was thinking about the lake we were walking by, I'd say 'I spy with my little eye, something wet.' Do you get it?" "Yeah!" Shippo replied, "Let's play!"  
  
"We played I spy for the whole day, and let me tell you, it got boring to me real fast. But Shippo didn't want to stop. "I know!" Shippo said happily, "I spy with my little eye something green and on a tree!" "A leaf." I replied bordly, "You've already said that one like twenty times. We're out of ideas." "But I want to play more!" Shippo whined, "It's fun!" "All right." I replied, "But it's my turn."  
"I spy with my little eye, something always grumpy." "I know!" Shippo said, "It's Inuyasha!!" "Right!" I replied. Inuyasha growled at us. "Say 'I spy with my little eye' one more time and you'll never spy anything with your eyes again!" he yelled. And that was the end of our games, but not our singing.  
I had an idea. "Do you want to sing a song?" I asked Shippo. "I don't know any songs." he replied sadly. "You'll catch on to this one quickly." I assured the kid, "Ready?" "Yeah!" Shippo said. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes! Duh Duh Duh!"   
Inuyasha decided he didn't like this one much faster than our game. "SHUT UP!" He roared after only ten rounds. "Do you have another song?" Shippo asked me. "Oh yes, I do." I replied grinning, "It's a little harder than the last, but you'll cat ch on again. Ready?" "Yes!" Shippo exclaimed, "Sing it!" "This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was! And they'll continue singing it singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends!"

* * *

Kagome: Oh! I remember that song! From Lambchop! This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friend! Some people-  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up!  
  
Kagome: I spy with my little eye something grumpy.  
  
Inuyasha: I said SHUT UP!  
  
Kagome: Well aren't you in a good mood?  
  
Miroku: That's where Clear Waters, the most lovely lady has been!  
  
Clear Waters: What about Sango?  
  
Miroku: Clear Waters is the second most lovely lady in the world.  
  
Clear Waters: That's what I thought.  
  
Kagome: AAAAAH! NO YOU DON'T! SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: ....  
  
Miroku: He didn't break the floor!  
  
Kagome: Yeah, we figured that out before.  
  
Clear Waters: What was he doing?  
  
Kagome: Trying to delete your chapter.  
  
Clear Waters: That's alright. I saved it.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn.  
  
Clear Waters: I know. Isn't it a shame?  



	23. Decisions and a Second New Family

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **I might be able to use the Naraku idea. Hmmm. And if I use your last idea, it will be in the next chapter so watch for it!

* * *

8 MORE DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

Our next campsite was... small. Inuyasha didn't mind. He slept in a tree like usual, but the rest of us did. "Why'd you pick this site to sleep, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "It's so small!" He shrugged. "It suits me." he replied. I found a space under two bushes and made my bed there. Kagome and the rest stuffed their sleeping bags in one spot. "Who wants dinner?" Kagome asked. "I do!" we all called. 

Dinner was ready in ten minutes. "I'm bored of rice." Shippo commented. "You said that at breakfast, brat." Inuyasha said. "It's all we have so get used to it. You don't even have to eat! You're a demon. Or so you say." "Be nice." Kagome told him sharply. Shippo stuck his tounge out at Inuyasha. He growled in response.

I woke up later that night.There was a mumble of voices. "-need to get back to Kaede's Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome said. So it was her and Inuyasha up. "But we need to find the shards." Inuyasha whined. I had never hear him whine before. "Shippo and Kyo are tired of being on the rode." Kagome continued, "We need to get more food. There's only two more meals worth of rice. Kyo's uniform should be here by now so she'll have to go to school. Who knows how many tests I've missed by now. And mom's planning a big surprise for Kyo."  
"It's all about Kyo." Inuyasha said sighing. "She hasn't had much before now." she pointed out, "It will be nice for her to have a home she can always come back to." "Feh, whatever." he replied, "Will she be coming back or are you leaving her in your time?" "She might come back." she told Inuyasha, "I'll give her a choice, but I'll try to keep her awya from the battles."   
"Please." he said quickly. "It sounds like you care if she gets hurt." Kagome said surprised. "She's just a kid." he explained quickly, "Kids don't deserve to endanger their lives." "You don't mind when Shippo does." "He's a demon." "She's a half demon." "Feh. Go back to sleep wench."  
I smiled and went back to sleep. Once again, Inuyasha proved that he cared for me, unintentionally. Of course I wouldn't let Kagome keep me away from the well. I liked it here.

We arrived at Kaede's at about 5 in the evening the next day. Shippo was happy to be back. He went strait to eating his deer stew as soon as we got there. Kagome was packing her stuff. She was getting ready to go through the well again. Kaede handed something to her. "It's what ye asked for." she said quietly so that no one else could hear. Unfortuneatly for them they forgot about my good hearing. Kagome nodded and stuffed it quickly into her bag.  
"Kyo, can I speak to you for a moment alone?" Kagome asked. I looked up from my book. "Sure." I said. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Of course I knew what she was going to say. We walked outside. "Inuyasha's in his tree." I said smelling the half dog demon's scent. "Can you go into the house for a second, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Whatever." he replied, but Inuyasha did as he was told.  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "I wanted to know if you were going to want to stay in the future or come back and forth with me." Kagome replied, "I know you're going to say you want to stay here, but I want you to think about it for a while. You'll be safe in my time and you could stay at my house. If you stay here, there's always a chance you could get seriously hurt and die. None of us here would want that. I know it doesn't seem like it but even Inuyasha would be upset if that happened. You're the only other half breed he's ever seen. He's taken it upon himself to keep you safe. So think about it." "I will." I assured her. "And one more thing." Kagome continued, "My mom, she wants to adopt you. She's got all the papers and such. She just needs permission from your parents and your signiture. You can always say no to it though."  
She walked back into the house. I sat down on the ground and thought about all Kagome had said. Inuyasha would be upset if I died. So I was right. Kagome was right. We had heard it from Inuyasha himself. There was always the chance I could get hurt. I had known that from the start. It didn't affect me.   
Then there was the part where Kagome's mother wanted to adopt me. I didn't know what to say about that. If I accepted it and my parents did too, I'd have a mother that cared for me instead of using me as a maid. I'd have a brother and sister who would share my work load. I could go to school! I would have friends my age and we would all giggle about boys. It all sounded so good. I really didn't know what to do. Stay with Inuyasha and the others or stay in my time and have a real family.  
"You're crying, did you know that?" Inuyasha asked. I snapped out of my trance. Inuyasha was knealing in front of me, his nose only a few inches away from mine. "I didn't know that." I said moving away a bit. I wiped my eyes. "I'm just confused." I told him, "I don't know what to do. I could stay in Kagome's time and have a real family, or I could stay with you and have adventure and friends."   
Inuyasha stood up. "If it helps you decide, you don't just have friends here, you have a family here too." he replied. "Oh really?" I asked smiling, "Tell me about it." "Well." he started, "Kagome's sort of like your mom. She's been there and stuck up for you. Shippo's sort of like your little brother. You treat him like one and he adores you just as much as he does Kagome. Sango's like an older sister. She watches out for you too. Miroku, well I'm not sure exactly what he is." "An uncle." I said, "He's like an uncle." "Yeah. he's like an uncle." Inuyasha continued, "And I'm sort of like your brother. I know what sort of pains you've gone through because of what you are. And because of that, you understand what I've been through too. I do try to protect you like a I protect Kagome. And aren't big brothers supposed to be jerks?" I laughed. I never would have believed that Inuyasha had put himself down if he wasn't talking to me now.  
"Did that help?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah." I replied, "It helped a lot. Thanks."

Kagome came back out later. I was still sitting in the same place in the grass that I had been when she left. "Have you decided?" she asked. "Yes." I replied. "What will it be?" Kagome questioned. "I'm going to come with you through the well. I still want to help." I explained, "But I will take your mom up on her offer. It would be nice to have a mom who cares." She smiled. "I'm glad you thought about it." she told me, "I didn't want you jumping into something and not be able to get out."  
Kagome handed me my backpack. "I packed your bag." she explained, "Let's go through the well. It's going to be a busy week or so."

* * *

Kagome: That's so sad and sweet! I love you Inuyasha! {hugs him} 

Inuyasha: {completely confused} What the hell did you do that for, wench?!

Kagome: It's just so touching how you handled Kyo's confusion! I didn't know you could go so deep!

Inuyasha: {starting to enjoy hug} Well I guess I can.

Miroku: Hey Sango, why won't you hug me like that?

Sango: Because you're a pervert and you won't stay away from my butt.

Miroku: I'm not a pervert.

Clear Waters: If you were Pinocio or however you spell it, your nose would have grown like a foot.

Miroku: Who's Pinocio?

Clear Waters: A puppet from a fairy tale

Shippo: Could you tell me the story?

Clear Waters: Some other time, Shippo. R&R everyone!


	24. In Which Lots Happen

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**BaBeeCinaMon- **I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! Here's the next chapter

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **All I have to say is well... Whoops! Haha! Thanks for pointing that out to me. It's in the right place now! I used your idea. If you haven't read the chapter yet.

* * *

7 MORE DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

Usually I don't do recaps in this story, but because so much happened in the last chapter I'm going to do one.

Recap- "She might come back." she told Inuyasha, "I'll give her a choice, but I'll try to keep her awya from the battles."   
"Please." he said quickly. "It sounds like you care if she gets hurt." Kagome said surprised. "She's just a kid." he explained quickly, "Kids don't deserve to endanger their lives." "You don't mind when Shippo does." "He's a demon." "She's a half demon." "Feh. Go back to sleep wench."  
I smiled and went back to sleep. Once again, Inuyasha proved that he cared for me, unintentionally.

Inuyasha stood up. "If it helps you decide, you don't just have friends here, you have a family here too." he replied. "Oh really?" I asked smiling, "Tell me about it." "Well." he started, "Kagome's sort of like your mom. She's been there and stuck up for you. Shippo's sort of like your little brother. You treat him like one and he adores you just as much as he does Kagome. Sango's like an older sister. She watches out for you too. Miroku, well I'm not sure exactly what he is." "An uncle." I said, "He's like an uncle." "Yeah. he's like an uncle." Inuyasha continued, "And I'm sort of like your brother. I know what sort of pains you've gone through because of what you are. And because of that, you understand what I've been through too. I do try to protect you like a I protect Kagome. And aren't big brothers supposed to be jerks?" I laughed. I never would have believed that Inuyasha had put himself down if he wasn't talking to me now.  
"Did that help?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah." I replied, "It helped a lot. Thanks."

"What will it be?" Kagome questioned. "I'm going to come with you through the well. I still want to help."

* * *

'Mom' was in the kitchen when we walked in. She looked up and smiled. "Your uniform came, Kyo." she told me, "You'll start school on Monday." "What day is it today?" Kagome asked, "I lost track." "It's Friday." Mrs. Higurashi told her. "What about... you know?" she questioned. "On your dresser, did you get what you needed?" 'mom' replied. I didn't ask. Kagome ran up stairs.  
Mrs. Higurashi sat down. "Sit down." she requested. I did. "I don't know if Kagome told you or not, but I'd like to adopt you." "She told me." I replied. "Well, my reasons for it is if your parents don't respect you for who you are, they don't deserve you. I'd like to give you a family that really cares. Second, if you live here, you can go through the well whenever you need. I'm not sure if you're going to stay here all the time or go back and forth like Kagome, but if you stay here you'll have options. Third, as I've said before, Souta's taken you already for a sister, but it would be great if was for for real. Fourth and lastly, I've always wanted a third child! What do you say?"  
"I say yes." It was an easy answer because I had already decided to it. 'Mom' glowed. She pulled a bunch of papers out. "You have to sign here and then we have to get your real parents to sign beloew it. So you need to tell me their address so we can go there." I stared at her for a moment. "Go back to my parents." I repeated.  
"I though you might be a little unsure about that." Mrs. Higurashi said sadly, "But it's the only way we can adopt you. You'll never have to see them again after this." "I understand." I replied quietly, "I'll do it." "We'll go tomorrow then." she said, "Just give the address to me." I wrote it down for her. "Thanks."  
Kagome ran back into the kitchen. "I'll be right back." she said, "You did put it on hold, right?" "Yes, dear." Mrs. Higurashi replied. Kagome ran out the door. "So where do I have to sign again?" I asked. 

Kagome came back when the sun began to set. She didn't even say anything to anyone, she just ran to her room, holding a bag. Because my ears are so good, and my bedroom was next to her's and that's where I was, I heard Kagome open the bag and take something out. The something snapped open. Then she walked over to what I guess was her bag and pulled another thing out. I walked downstairs. I didn't know what Kagome was doing, but it wasn't any of my buisness.  
"Do you want to play checkers with me?" Souta asked as I walked into the living room. "Okay." I said, "But I'm red." I sat down and we began to play. In no time I was beating Souta. "How are you so good?" he asked. I shrugged. "No clue." I told him, "But maybe you should observe the game a little more closely. King me."  
"Can you come into the kitchen, Kyo?" 'mom' asked. "I'll be right back." I said to Souta. "Alright." he said. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi were there. "'ve got something for you that you can use when you go to school." Kagome told me. She held out a little box. I took it, opened it, and gasped.  
Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a thin silver band, with six tiny sapphires in it. "I really don't need such a nice ring." I said a little unsurely. "But you'll need this one." Kagome told me, "Try it on!" I did. The same feeling that comes on the night of the new moon came. "See?" 'Mom' said, "It hid your demon looks!"  
It did. "I got the spell from Kaede." Kagome explained, "It's sort of like Inuyasha's sit necklace except yours doesn't restrain you like his does." I walked over to a mirror in the kitchen. My ears were gone and human ones replaced them. My claws were gone too. The only difference between a new moon night and the ring's power was my eyes were still purple.  
"I like it." I said, "Thank you so much. It must have been so expensive!" "It's no problem." Kagome said. "If you're going to school, we can't have you running around with claws and cat ears." 'Mom' said, "And the ring was no big deal. I saw it when I was buying myself a new necklace. It was on sale." "Thanks so much." I said again. I pulled off the ring. As soon as it was off, my demon features appeared again.   
"Would you like it on a chain when you're not wearing it?" 'Mom' asked. "That would be nice." I replied, "If it's no trouble." "None at all." she replied, "We'll buy you a nice silver chain at the jewelery story after we get your parents to sign the papers."

The next morning at nine we set off for my old home. I had dressed up in one of my new school uniforms, put my hair up in a bun, and sharpened my claws. I just couldn't resist the last one. They looked deadly now. I'd have to be careful if I had an itch on my face.  
"So where are we going again?" Kagome asked her mom. "We're going to Kyo's house." she replied. Kagome stiffened. "I'm not sure I want to come in." she said. "You're going to have to." Mrs. Higurashi said, "I'm not sure if I want to either, but it's the only way were're getting these adoption papers signed.  
I stopped paying attention to the conversation, looked out the window, and concentrated on the scents going past me. There was the smell of flowers, trees, Kagome's special scent next to me, her mother, my soon to be mother's in front, and Inuyasha's in the back. Inuyasha's?!?!  
"Inuyasha's-" I stopped when I felt a claw start to push itself into my back. "What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Nothing." I replied shaking my head. The claw drew away. Kagome continued to talk with Mrs. Higurashi. I scowled at Inuyasha who scowled back at me. We would have a long talk about tagging along when we returned.  
"We're here." 'Mom' announced. "I'll go in first." I said, "I want to surprise her." "Do you think that's smart?" Kagome asked. "No." I replied, "But I've learned a bit about fighting back since I was last here. How about this? Come right in, in five minutes. Don't bother ringing the door bell." "That's sounds good." Mrs. Higurashi said, "I guess. Come out if you need us though." "I will." I replied stepping out of the car and walking up the path to the house, "If I can." I finished quietly.  
I rang the doorbell. A second later my mother opened the door. "Can I help- Kyo!" she exclaimed. "Nice to see you again, _mother_." I said tartly, walking inside. She closed the door behind me. "How'd you get back?" mom demanded pulling me into the kitchen roughly. At the moment I was expecting the worst. "I had the help of some friends." I replied, "The real question is how you got me into the 1500's to begin with."   
"That's none of your buisness!" she snapped, "Why'd you come back?! Isn't it clear we don't want you?!" "Very." I replied, "And it's clear I don't want you either." Mom slapped me across the face. It stung. "Be quiet, you stupid cat!" she yelled, "You're a freak! We don't want freaks in this house! I should have killed you when you were a baby, weak and innocent!"  
The self esteme I had built up over the past month disappeared. I hung my head in easy defeat. I didn't even see the ruler until it hit my ears. I cried out, but didn't scream. Mom's angry face changed to a one of surprise as I slipped the ring out of my pocket and onto my finger. My ears disappeared. She couldn't hit them anymore. They were safe from the abuse. The down side to this was this, my weapons disappeared too.   
She hit on the shoulder with the sharp edge of the ruler. It cut into my skin. "If I can't hit your ears, I'll give you another scar like the one on your stomach." mom said grinning. She raised the ruler over her head intending to strike me hard. I closed my eyes and prayed one blow would knock me out. The blow didn't come. I opened my eyes. Inuyasha was holding my mother's wrists. "I don't think so woman!" he said growling, "You're not touching Kyo ever again. Especially not her ears! It hurts when people hit our ears!"  
"Mrs. Tsukia." a man said walking into the house followed by Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome. "You're under arrest of child abuse." I grinned. "Who are you?" my mom demanded. "These are my friends." I said gestering to Inuyasha and Kagome, "This woman here wants to adopt me. That's why I came home. I don't know about the man." "I brought Officer Banks with me." Mrs. Higurashi explained, "I thought we might have a problem, so I requested that he come with me."   
"When did Inuyasha get here?" Kagome asked me as Officer Banks put hand cuffs on my mom. She was glaring at me but I didn't care. "He was in the car." I replied, "Remember when I started telling you something about him when in the car? I stopped because he didn't want you to know he was there." "I wanted it to be a secret." Inuyasha said walking over to us, "Are you alright, Kyo? She didn't hurt you badly, did she?" "No." I replied rubbing my shoulder and face, "She would have if you had let that last one go. I probably would be out of it at the moment. I owe you a lot."  
Officer Banks began to take my mom away. "Wait!" Mrs. Higurashi said suddenly. They stopped. "Mrs. Tsukia has to sign this so that she gives up custody of Kyo and I adopt her!" "Anything to get rid of the brat." Mom mumbled while signing the paper sloppily. She finished and was led away. I cheered and hugged Mrs. Higurashi. "Thanks!" I said, "Mom."

* * *

Kagome: It was so sweet again!

Inuyasha: Yeah.

Kikyo: It was strange.

Miroku: You haven't heard the whole story.

Kagome: Why are you still here?

Miroku: Me?

Kagome: No. Kikyo.

Kikyo: Because I'd like to spend some time with Inuyasha if you don't mind.

Kagome: {Walks out of room}

Inuyasha: Kagome! Wait up!

Kikyo: I will never understand him.

Sango: Then maybe you should give him up.

Kikyo: NEVER!

Clear Waters: Calm down!!!! R&R everybody! Hoped you enjoyed it!


	25. I Expirience Human Wounds

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **You're quite welcome. That's why I'm asking asking for them, isn't it? 

**Juna- **I'm so happy you love my story! You really think I did a good job keeping the characters in character? Thanks! I thought I was going a bit soft with Inuyasha in my latest chapters. You pretty much got 'kitty man's' name right. It's Mikoto. Only one letter off! Good job! You're right. Miroku's only a pervert when he meets new pretty girls or gets close to Sango in the right moment. I'll try a little harder with him. Here's the update!

* * *

**5 DAYS UNTIL MY B-DAY!

* * *

**Once again, alot happened so recap time!! 

Recap- Mrs. Higurashi sat down. "Sit down." she requested. I did. "I don't know if Kagome told you or not, but I'd like to adopt you."

"Mrs. Tsukia." a man said walking into the house followed by Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome. "You're under arrest of child abuse." I grinned.

* * *

"So I've got a little sister now!" Kagome told Inuyasha. "I figured that one out already." he replied. The back of the car was now squished. Mom wouldn't let any of us sit in the front so we were all in the back. Inuyasha insisted on sitting in the middle, crosslegged so Kagome and I had almost no space.  
"I hope you don't mind Inuyasha, but Kagome, Kyo, and I are going to take a stop at a jewelery store and get something for Kyo." Mom told him, "I don't think you should come in because of your ears." "But what about Kyo's ears?" he asked. I put my ring on. "Never mind." Inuyasha said looking me over, "I want one of those rings too. But you're still ugly as a human." I scowled at him. So did Kagome.  
We arrived at the store. Kagome pulled him out with her. "What are you doing?" he questioned. "SIT!" she yelled. He did. "What was that for, wench?" Inuyasha demanded. "Don't ever call girls ugly." Kagome told him. "But why'd you sit me?" He asked. "Would you have rather I dumped you in another stream?" I asked. "No." Inuyasha replied, getting back into the car. 

Mom lead us to the silver necklace display. I gaped at all the choices. There were thin chains, fat chains, chains that looked like little balls stuck together, long chains, chokers, and the list went on! "I like that one." Kagome said pointing to a silver and gold mix near a corner. "Gold won't look good with the ring." Mom told her, "What do you like, Kyo?" "I like that one near the front." I said pointing to a medium long chain that looked like two pieces of silver twisted together.  
"You don't have to choose the ones on sale." Mom replied, "You can choose anyone you like." "I really do like that one though." I insisted. "Could we see a necklace from here?" she asked a passing sales woman. "Certainly." the woman replied pulling a key out of her pocket and unlocking the case, "Which one?" I pointed to the one I liked. She pulled it out and handed it to me.  
I looked closer at it. The chain bended easily. That was good. I wouldn't break it easily. It was was long enough that I could hide the ring under my shirt if I needed too, and most importantly, it was pretty.  
"Can I have it?" I asked mom, "I like it a lot." "Of course you can!" mom replied. She turned to the sales woman. "We'll take it."

As soon as we were in the car, I pulled the ring off and strung in onto my new chain. Then I put the chain over my neck. I liked it. "It looks good." Kagome approved. "What's that?" Inuyasha asked pointing to something near my shoulder. I looked at it. "Blood." I replied, "My old mom must have cut me when she struck me."  
Inuyasha pushed my sleeve up onto my shoulder. "What are you doing?" I demanded. "Looking at your wound, what does it look like?" He asked. I looked at it too. It was still bleeding, which surprised me. Any other wounds I had ever gotten had healed fast." "I'll have to check it out when we get home." mom said, "I'm glad that woman your called mother is finally behind bars."  
"Is your demon blood so weak that it can't even heal a little flesh wound like that?" Inuyasha asked. I scratched him. "Watch where you're putting those claws!" he exclaimed. "Did it ever occur to you that I meant to do that?" I asked. He growled at me. "Your claws are sharp." he commented. "I sharped them." I replied.

"Are you going back through the well?" Inuyasha asked Kagome and I as we got out of the car. "I'm not." I told him, "Kagome?" She shook her head. "I want to be able to show Kyo around the school." "Be that way." he said walking off to the well house. "I can't believe you have a crush on that guy." I told Kagome walking into the house. "I do not have a crush on Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed following me. "Yeah." I replied, "We all believe you."  
Mom was waiting in the kitchen with a first aid kit. "I want to see your cut." she told me. I pulled up my sleeve and showed it to her. "And what gave this to you?" she asked looking at it in disgust. "A ruler." I replied. "Would you get me a warm wet towel Kagome?" Mom asked. "Sure." she replied and went off to get one.  
"You really don't need to do this." I insisted, "It'll heal on it's own. The rest of them have." "I know enough about demon blood healing wounds from Inuyasha." she told me, pulling a tube of something out of the kit, "If it was going to heal on its own it would have already. We're going to deal with this as if you were a full human." I sighed. It wasn't worth arguing with mom.  
Kagome returned with the towl. Mom took it and wiped away the blood. I sucked in my breath. It hurt. Mom frowned. "Even a human's wound should have stopped bleeding by now." she said, "Yours is still flowing freely." Mom pulled a spray bottle from the first aid kit and sprayed something on me.   
"OUCH!" I yelled. "It's cleaning out the germs." she told me. Nex thing was a roll of bandages. Mom wrapped up my wound. Finally she tied it off. It was tight. "The pressure of the dressing should stop the bleeding." mom informed me, "Now go change into another shirt. I don't want you ruining this one."

* * *

Inuyasha: May I point out that nothing happened in this chapter? 

Clear Waters: I'm working up to something

Inuyasha: What is it? ......... Spit it out bitch!

Clear Waters: Don't call me a bitch!

Inuyasha: I'll call you what ever I want, bitch!

Kagome: You two cool it!

Miroku: That's what it looks like when you and Inuyasha fight, Lady Kagome.

Kagome: Really? Wow.

Inuyasha: What's so 'wow' about it wench?!

Kagome: Don't call me wench!

Inuyasha: I'll call you whatever I want, wench!

Kagome: You will NOT! SIT!

Inuyasha: ........

Sango: Except that ends it instead of a telling off.

Clear Waters: R&R everyone!

Inuyasha: What the hell are you working up too?! Tell me!

Clear Waters: NO! You'll just have to read the next chapter.

Inuyasha: Tell me or I'll delete all your work.

Clear Waters: You can't do that. I have it on my other computer too.

Inuyasha: Damn.

Clear Waters: Watch your language!

Inuyasha: Damn.

Clear Waters: Kagome?

Kagome: SIT!


	26. And It's Still Bleeding

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**Juna- **Thanks for the great review! I couldn't get my answer to it up on the chapter before this. I don't know why. So I've just put it in this chapter! I'm so happy you love my story! Do you really think I did such a good job keeping all the characters in character? Thanks! With Inuyasha, I thought I was getting a little to soft with him during the last few chapters. Oh well. As for 'kitty man', he'll be back as soon as Kyo gets back through the well. Don't worry. Inuyasha didn't scare him off. And you spell his name Mikoto. You were really close! Only 1 letter off! Good job. Moving on to Miroku. I guess you're right. Miroku really isn't a pervert unless he's around new, pretty, girls or with Sango just at the right moment. I'll try a little harder with him. I just couldn't help myself with bashing Miroku. (I'm not a Miroku hater, it's just he's fun and easy to pick on. ) I've put a new chapter out as I said before and I'm working on another at the moment. I hope you'll review regularly from now on! 

**AnoAnime- **Yeah! Someone else likes my fanfiction! Thanks! :) Kyo's a piece of work, isn't she?

**macy213- **Don't worry about loosing a happy. You won't. And I won't stop writing.

**Kay- **Nope. There's no way I'm putting Kyo with Inuyasha. Inuyasha is ALL Kagome's (and a bit Kikyo's) Now, I'm not the biggest Kikyo fan in the world, but I respect her love, or past love for Inuyasha. Kagome, my favorite character, would be heart broken if Inuyasha went off with Kyo! But don't worry. They can still get pretty close with a sister/brother relationship.

* * *

**5 DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

** A little after three o'clock, I was just finishing up the Secret Garden, when Souta ran into my room. "Did mom adopt-" he started, "What happened to your arm?!" I looked down at my bandage. It was bleeding through. Luckily I had changed into a tank top so that nothing got blood on it again. I sighed. "Yes, your mom adopted me." I said, "We had to go to my old house and get my mom to sign the papers. She hurt me and now it won't stop bleeding?"  
"Shouldn't you demon blood have healed it?" Souta asked. I nodded. "That's the usual thing that happens." I replied, "It just didn't happen this time." "That's weird."he commented. "Yeah." I agreed, "I'd better go downstairs and have mom rebandage it." I got off my bed. As soon as I did this, Souta hugged me. "I've always wanted another big sister." he told me.   
I laughed and ruffled his hair. "I bet you never expected to have another sister, let alone an half demon sister." I said. "You're right." Souta said, "But I have you and that's all that matters." 

Mom saw my bandage before I even told her. "It blead through?!" she exclaimed, "Well, let's rebandage this!" In no time mom had me sitting down in a chair and she was washing my cut out while I was trying not to squirm. It hurt so much! "That looks like a really bad cut!" Souta said looking at it, "How'd you get it?"   
"Let this be a lesson to you Souta." mom said, "Not all people are nice. Kyo's mother did this to her." "With what?" he asked shuddering. "A ruler." I replied, "And it's not the first time. She's done it to me before." "That's really bad!" Souta exclaimed.   
"There!" Mom said, tying off the bandage, "That should keep it. The cut doesn't seem deep enough for stiches, so we'll just have to tend to it on our own. If it doesn't stop bleeding soon I'm not sure what we will do." "I could aske Kaede if she has herbs to help the bleeding." Kagome suggested. "Yes, that might work." she replied.

I didn't see the man who was now my grandfather until dinner. "So, now I have a demon for a grandchild?" he asked mom frowning. "Yes, and you are not going to chase her around with your anti demon scrolls." she replied, "Kyo has enough bad memories of her past family. She doesn't need any more here." "I promise I won't cause any trouble." I told grandpa. "She's nice!" Souta said. "That's what you say about Inuyasha." grandpa mumbled.  
"Don't mind dad." mom told me, "He's usually not too comfortable around demons or half demons. He'll warm up to you soon enough." "Have you been looking at your text books?" Kagome asked me. "Of course." I replied, "And I get it all." "I think we have a little scholar on our hands." mom said laughing.

Mom rebandaged my cut before I went to bed. "I wish it would stop bleeding." she told me, "It's starting to worry me. I think I'll get you up in the middle of the night to check and see if we need to rebandage it."

She was true to her word. At midnight exactly mom shook me awake and turned on my light. I closed my eyes. "You can keep them closed, but sit up so I can check your bandage." mom said. I did. I felt her hold my arm. "It seems to be fine." she told me. Mom sounded relieved. "Now go back to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." I laid back down and heared the click of the light going off.

The next morning I got up early and checked my cut. It hadn't bled through, but to be on the safe side I didn't take the bandage off. I pulled on one of my uniforms and grabbed my backpack. I would be ready for school when we left. Checking the clock, I sighed. It was only 6:30. School started at 9 and we had to be there at 8:30.  
Straining my ears, I heard movement downstairs. I made my bed and went to see who it was. It was mom. "My, you're up early!" she exclaimed, "Is your arm okay?" "Yeah." I replied, "It didn't bleed through." "Good." she replied. Mom was cooking a big breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, oatmeal. I made a vow never to eat oatmeal again.  
"I should probably change the bandage and clean it." mom told me. The first aid kit appeared along with a warm wet towel. She undid the bandage and cleaned the cut. This time it didn't hurt as much. Finally she put another bandage on. It was looser and thinner than the others.   
"Do you need any help?" I asked. "Yes." Mom replied, "Could you set the table for all five of us?" I proceded to do my classic job.

Kagome came downstairs in her pajamas a little after seven. "Good morning! Mom, Kyo." she said cheerfully, "That smells good." "Thank you." Mom replied, "I'm about to serve. Could you put the bacon and oatmeal on the table, Kagome? Kyo, could you get the eggs and sausage?" We put them on the table just as Souta walked in.   
"Good." he said, "I missed morning chores." "You can clean it all up." mom told him. He moaned. Kagome and Souta lined up in front of mom. I did too, third in line. She handed us each a plate with pancakes on it. When it was my turn mom handed me a plate with two pancakes on it. "Wow." I thought as I sat down, "Mom remembered how many pancakes I liked!"  
Half way through breakfast, grandpa came in. "Good morning!" he said taking a bit of everything mom had made, "This looks like a great breakfast!" "Thanks." mom replied, "Kyo, do you have your ring?" "Around my neck." I replied, "I'll put it on as soon as I'm finished with breakfast." "Good." she replied, "You'll have a good day today."

* * *

Inuyasha: What the hell is wrong with her blood?! That so call 'wound' was a minor scratch that should have healed in less than five minutes! 

Clear Water: I know. But I'm not telling you.

Kagome: I think I have an idea.

Sango: Me too.

Clear Waters: Don't tell Inuyasha.

Kagome: Don't worry. We won't.

Clear Waters: Thank you.

Inuyasha: Tell me, damn it!

Kagome: No.

Inuyasha: Tell!

Kagome: No.

Inuyasha: Tell!

Kagome: No.

Inuyasha: Tell!

Kagome: No.

Inuyasha: Tell!

Kagome: SIT!

Miroku: He was just asking for that one.

Clear Waters: Agreed. R&R everyone!


	27. The First School Day

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**Kay- **Yes, you're the first one to review! Yeah. I've been having a spelling problem lately. Oh well. Hey, maybe you could write a Kenshin/Inuyasha crossover where Kenshin can get sat! I'd read that one! 

**sarah- **Just like your first one, huh? Well I can assure you that I did not take this idea from anyone. Thanks for saying my fic is good! 

**Lenipez sideshow- **I didn't mean to respond twice. Oops. It wasn't there a day after I put it up so I wrote it in the next chapter too. Whoops. As for your idea. You just might be right... or you could be wrong! The next chapter shall tell! BWA HA HA HA! Sorry. -.-; 

Has anyone seen LiL:.CaT:.Anime? Oh well. She must be on vacation.

* * *

**2 DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

I looked around the school in amazement. "What's gotten into you?" Kagome asked me. "I've never been around so many people at once." I replied. "That can't be right." she replied frowning, "There's a whole lot more people out on the street each day. "I've never really been outside before I met you and the others." I explained.  
Kagome looked me over. "Your skin is awfully pale." she agreed, "You should get out in the sun more often. Just then a group of three girls ran up to them. "Kagome!" One exclaimed, "You're back! I hope you're feeling better? How's your tounge?" "My tounge?" Kagome asked. "Yeah." another girl said, "We heard you fell down the stairs and almost bit your tounge off!" "It's alright now." Kagome replied. I watched her eye twitch.  
"That's good!" the third girl said, "Who's this?" "I'm Kyo." I replied. "We adopted her." Kagome explained. "How sweet!" the first girl to speak said, "I'm Yuka. This is Ayumi, and Eri." "Nice to meet you." I said politely. "How'd your parents die?" Ayumi asked. "I'm a child abuse case." I replied a little uncomfortably. "Oh." she said, "Sorry."  
"I think I should be showing Kyo to her class.""She's in a different class than us?" Eri asked. I nodded. "She's only in 6th grade." Kagome told them, "So she's on the other side of the school." "Then you should go so you're not late!" Yuka said.  
"Those are my friends." Kagome said, "They can talk a little too much at time." "It's alright." I said. We stopped outside a classroom. "This is your homeroom." she told me, "Now, you've grown up in this time, so I don't have to lecture you in correct conduct, right." "Yeah." I said quickly, "I promise I won't hurt anyone." Kagome smiled. "You've been around me and Inuyasha too much." she replied, "I'll see you after school! Here's money for lunch." Kagome handed some money to me and walked away. I walked into the class, stuffing it in my pocket.  
I don't think anyone noticed me walking in. They were all too caught up in other things to notice. The teacher was already at her desk at the front of the room. I walked up to her. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes." I replied, "I'm new, this is my first day. I was told this is my homeroom." The teacher opened her book and looked through a list of names. "You're Kyo Higurashi?" she questioned.  
"I am." I replied. The teacher smiled. "I'm Jian-sensei." she said, "You got here just in time. Schools about to begin." As Jian-sensei said this, the bell rang. The other students took their seat and waited quietly for the teacher to begin talking.  
"We have a new student with us today." she told them happily, "This is Kyo Higurashi." "Good morning, Higurashi-san." the class said together. I have to say they were very well trained. "Can someone tell Higurashi-san what we're working on it Reading?" Jian-sensei asked. A bunch of kids raised their hands. "Miss Koto-san?" she called. This Koto-san stood up next to her seat. She had short, stylish black hair, and bright green eyes. "We're reading The Secret Garden." she said. Koto-san sat back down.   
"I've read that book!" I told Jian-sensei. "Then don't tell anyone the ending." she replied smiling, "Your seat is over there. Sensei pointed to a desk in the front right corner next to the window. I walked over and sat down.  
"Now, when we're finished with The Secret Garden, I've got a treat for you." Jian-sensei said, "We will be starting our study of the English language!" I heard groans mixed with cheers. I myself was excited. "I will get you used to hearing the language by reading The Secret Garden to you in English." she continued, "Because we've all read the story before, maybe you can figure out what Mary and the others are saying at times. Now open your books to 237, the chapter name is Magic. {AN: This is actually true for my copy of the book!} 

The bell rang again at 12:00. "Well, there's the lunch bell." Jian-sensei said, "Have a good lunch." The students all got up and started milling around. Some left the room. I had no clue what to do or where to go. The girl sensei had called Koto-san walked up to me.  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully, "I'm Kinomo Koto!" "Kimono?" I repeated, "Like the clothing?" "No!" Koto-san said laughing, "Ki-NO-mo! Not Ki-MO-no! I don't know why everyone thinks that." "It's because you're name's so close to kimono." a boy replied, "Hi, Higurashi-san, I'm Josh Kitoko. Don't mind, Miss KIMONO over there, she's a little mental." I laughed. Josh had dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was very handsome.  
"Don't listen to Mr. Kitoko." Kinomo told me, "Not only is he mental, but he's also a jerk. Come on, we'll show you to the caffiteria." I got up and we walked out the door.

In the caffiteria, I pulled out the money Kagome had given me and bought a tunafish sandwich and a soda. Kinomo and Josh lead me to an open table we began to eat.   
"What do you mean you don't have anymore lunch money?!" a voice demanded from across the room. We turned to see a tall girl with brown hair holding a boy up by the collar of his shirt. "That's Emily Stewart." Kinomo told me, "Stay away from her. She's a bully." "She's a serious bully." Josh corrected, "Emily's a transfer from the American school across town as am I. That's where the simularities end. I left the school because I was ready to go to a Japanese school. She left the school because they kicked her out. She was in my class. Watch out. She'll take on anyone."  
"And who's this?" a voice questioned. We turned around again. This time it wasn't because of a troubling American girl, but because of a guy standing behind me. He had black hair that went over his dark blue eyes, creating an 'I don't care' look.   
"How goes the battle, Tsukonee?" Josh asked. Tsukonee sat down next to me. "Not bad." he replied, "I got a B on my math test. You?" "B-." Josh admitted. "An A for me." Kinomo told them. "You've always been a good student." Josh grumbled.  
"Who's this?" Tsukonee asked pointing at me. "That's Kyo Higurashi." Kinomo said, "This is her first day at school." "You not from around here?" he asked me. "I'm completely Japanese." I said, "Why?" "Your hair." Tsukonee said, "It's like the hide of a deer." Josh hit him in the head. "Tsukonee has a way of putting things in strange poetic ways." He told me, "I haven't properly introduced you to him. This is Tsukonee Ramdo, a close friend of mine." "Nice to meet you." I said. "The pleasure is all mine." Tsukonee replied.

"So how was your first day of school?" Kagome asked me as we walked home. "Great!" I said, "There was a math test today and I took it for fun. Jian-sensei told me that if I did better than an 75, she'd let me keep my score!" "What did you get?" Souta asked. He was with us too. "A 100!" I exclaimed. "That's amazing!" Kagome told me, "If you can do that well on the first day of school then you'll have no problem keeping up with school when you go down the well!"  
"Which side did your mom cut you on again?" Souta asked. "Left." I replied, "Why?" "I couldn't tell the difference with your long sleeves." he replied. "That's a good thing." Kagome told him, "It means mom didn't have to put as many bandages on Kyo, which means she's stopped bleeding!" "Have you?" Souta questioned me. I nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha: Tsukonee? Feh. What a stupid name.

Clear Waters: I find it kind of a cute name!

Inuyasha: You're messed up.

Shippo: She may just be too excited because of her birthday. I'm really weird around my birthday!

Inuyasha: You're always weird. No matter what day of the year it is.

Kagome: Inuyasha.....

Sango: I'd say Kyo had a pretty good first day of school.

Miroku: Yeah. What a great idea to name a girl Kinomo!

Inuyasha: That's another stupid name. Where are you coming up with these, bitch?

Clear Waters: My secret. But if you think she's having a good day, wait until tonight!

Miroku: What are you going to throw at her?

Clear Waters. You'll see {evil grin}

Inuyasha: You scare me sometimes more than Kikyo, Sesshoumaru and Kagome put together.

Kagome: HEY! SIT!

Shippo: Why'd you sit him? He just admitted he's scared of his brother.

Kagome: He did!

Inuyasha {from hole}: I AM NOT AFRAID OF THAT DAMN BASTARD!

Clear Waters: Sure you're not. R&R everyone! Don't forget, REVIEWS ARE MY BIRTHDAY PRESENTS FROM YOU GUYS OUT THERE!! So review until there's no tomorrow!

Kagome: Uh, Clear Waters?

Clear Waters: Yes?

Kagome: It's review like there's no tomorrow, not until there's no tomorrow.

Clear Waters: Oh. Well you get the point! See ya! If you're lucky I'll get another chapter out by my birthday.


	28. Talking The Talk Walking The Walk

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

I can't believe I forgot the replies to reviews! Ooops. Sorry. I'm a bit out of it today.

**TheLoneHanyouoftheLake- **Yeah! Thanks for liking my story!

**Macy213- **I'm going to put both of your reviews into 1 answer. Mysterious yet exciting? Detailed yet not boring? Cool! I'm a bit worried I'm going too steady on this story. It has almost got 30 chapters and I'm no where near done!! I'm just having so much fun writing it! You know what I mean? Tell me if I'm going over board.

* * *

**1 DAY UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT REVIEWS BECAUSE I WON'T BE PUTTING ANYTHING UP TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Mom greeted us as we walked into the kitchen. "How were your days?" she asked. "Okay." Kagome replied, "I was able to scratch up a 69 on the English test today. I just didn't have enough time to study." "It's alright." mom said, "You're trying your hardest and that's what matters." "I had a good day." Souta said, "My friend max brought in a remote controll hellicoptor and we played with it during recess. "That's fun." she replied, "What about you, Kyo dear?"  
"I had a great day!" I said happily, "I got a 100 on a test I didn't even study for! I made some new friends too! All the teachers seem to like me." "That's great!" mom replied, "How's your shoulder? It isn't bleeding still, is it?" "Better." I admitted, "It didn't bleed today, I think, and it didn't hurt either." Mom began to pull my bandage off.   
"Maybe your demon blood is finally healing it." Souta suggested. "Maybe." I agreed. "It seems to be beginning to heal." mom admitted. She bandaged it up again loosly. "Maybe I should bring Kyo to Kaede and get some herbs for her cut." Kagome commented. "I don't know." mom replied, "It's a school night, and I don't think you should miss school again so soon especially Kyo. She should stay a week before she goes bck through the well. You can leave before that."   
"We could just stay for a hour or so." I suggested, "A lot has happened since I was last there. I can't wait to tell the others that I have a new mom!" Mom smiled. "Well, alright." she said, "But be back before nine." We took off at a run. "Okay!" Kagome replied. I checked my ring. It was still on my finger.  
"Don't you need your pack?" I asked Kagome as she was about to jump into the well. "No." she replied, "We won't be gone long so I don't need to bring anything." Kagome jumped in. I followed.

My cat ears turned as they caught the sound of wind rushing through the trees. My nose caught a bundle of scents, most of them as sweet as the next. We had arrived in the fuedal era. "Why don't you put your ring on." Kagome suggested, "We can surprised the others." I went to the chain that was around my neck. No ring. I began to panic. I looked down at my fingers. The ring was still on. But I still had my cat ears.  
"Kagome." I said nervously, "My ring is already on!" "It can't be." she replied, "Your ears are still there." I showed Kagome my hand. Her eyes widened "That's not good." she commented. There was a laugh from above. We looked up to see Inuyasha. "The ring's already broken?" he asked, "Why am I not surprised? No spell of yours will ever work."   
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "For your information, I did NOT make the spell on Kyo's ring! Kaede made it! Now, SI-" I put a hand over Kagome's mouth. "He's above us." I warned, "Don't sit him or he'll squish us." Inuyasha laughed again. "The cat's right." he said, "You can't sit me or I'll sit you!" "You are so dead when I get up there!" Kagome screamed.  
Kagome began to climb up a vine, while I gave one great leap and landed above ground. I had thought about landing on Inuyasha who was still standing on the well, but there was still a chance he could fall and hit Kagome. I had restrained myself. "It would be so much easier if I could do that like you two." Kagome told us, pulling herself out of the well, "Now we have to talk to Kaede about two things and we have a time limit to boot. Can I ride on your back, Inuyasha so that we can go faster?" "Sure." he replied, "Just don't sit me for leaving the runt in the dust." I growled at him. "Thanks for reminding me." Kagome told Inuyasha, "SIT!" Inuyasha sat.  
One or two minutes later, Inuyasha had completed, pealing himself out of his hole, yelling at Kagome, and undergoing another sit. Finally she was on his back and we were ready to go. "Ready to eat my dust?" Inuyasha asked me, "I'm much faster than you." "You've never seen me run." I challenged. "It don't matter!" he yelled at me, taking off quickly.  
I hurried after him, quickly catching up. For a while we stayed at the same rate. Neither one of us could get in front of the other. There was only a little farther until we reached the village. I could tell Inuyasha was dying for a way to get in front of me, though he couldn't find on. I could. In one gigantic leap, I made my way over the little stream near Kaede's house and tumbled all the way up to her door.  
Turning around, I watched Inuyasha stop more gracefully behind me. "You talk the talk, but you can't walk the walk." I told him proudly. "Feh." he replied, "At least I don't tumble the tumble."

* * *

Inuyasha: You had a lowly CAT beat me at running!!! What the hell is wrong with you, bitch?!?!

Clear Waters: May I point out that she had a better chance of winning because she, unlike you, didn't have someone on her back?

Inuyasha: I'M GOING TO GET YOU KAGOME! YOU MADE ME LOOSE TO A CAT! HELL! SHE ISN'T EVEN A CAT YET! SHE'S STILL A KITTEN!

Kagome: Inuyasha calm down and SIT! {WUNK!} Thank you.

Miroku: Will I be in your next chapter?

Clear Waters: Yes. You will be. And because of one of my reviews pointed out that you're not as perverted as I've been making you out to be, you won't be doing as many perverted things in the next chapter.

Miroku: I'm not sure if that's good or bad.

Sango: You are so perverted.

Clear Waters: Think of it as a good thing. You won't have either of the half breeds, or Sango after you for something. It will feel good to be injury free. And it's not like- Oh! I shouldn't say that! Spoiler!

Inuyasha: Tell us!

Clear Waters: I don't think so.

Kagome: Please?

Clear Waters: No.

Shippo: Will I be in the next chapter?

Clear Waters: Yes. Everyone will be back in the next chapter.

Kagome: Even Mikoto?

Clear Waters: Even Mikoto.

Inuyasha: I'll skin him alive.

Clear Waters: You will do no such thing! R&R everybody!


	29. A Visit to the Fuedal Era

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**Lenipez sideshow- **Mountain dew and pixie stixs? You do not want to see me after I've eaten that combination. I'm not sure what I'll do with the bully at the moment, but maybe Kyo will do something about her. 

**Heart of Friendship- **I read and reviewed your story. Good job! I like it. Update soon.

**macy213- **I always try to make those little end conversations funny. :)

**DarkPirate-510- **Thanks for review! I'm so happy you made an exception for me!

**Foxstar2k2- **By 'shorty' do you mean the little conversations I have at the end of each chapter? If you do, I try to get Inuyasha sat during each one! I'm so evil. 

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **It's alright. I get the kitten thing! Ha ha! Should I call you Kyo? You got a flamer. :( I feel so bad for you!!!!!!!!!!! No today is my birthday so you're right on time! Highly recomending my stories and reviewing them too is just what I want! THANKS!

* * *

**MY BIRTHDAY IS TODAY!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW READERS! REVIEW!!!!!!!!

* * *

** The door to the hut slid open to reveal Kaede. I could see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo inside. "How are ye, Kyo, Kagome?" she asked us. I got up. "Great!" I replied walking in. "So much has happened since I was last here! I've got a big sister now!"  
"A big sister?" Sango asked, "And whom would that be?" "Kagome!" I replied happily, "Her mom, now my mom, adopted me!" "I'm so happy for you!" Sango told me smiling. "The only problem was that we had to get Kyo's mother's signiture." Kagome told them walking in, "We went to her house and Kyo insisted she go in alone for a few minutes. She ended up getting a beating. There's a big cut on Kyo's shoulder that just won't heal like it should. Would you look at it and see if you have any herbs for it, Kaede?" "Of course." Kaede replied. She walked into another room.   
"But Kyo's a half demon like Inuyasha!" Shippo pointed out, "Her cut should be gone by now. Right?" "It should be gone." I replied, "It should have gone away in an hour at most. All of my other wounds go away quickly, but this one just hasn't healed. I don't know why." "That's why we need Kaede's herbs." Kagome replied.  
"Anything else happen?" Miroku ask. "As a matter of fact yes." she continued, "Kaede gave us a charm that I could put on a piece of jewelery for Kyo. It would hide her demon features that she could go to school, meet friends, and be a regular girl. We put the charm on that ring on Kyo's finger. It was working until we went through the well." "Aye." Kaede said walking back in, "That may be because of the change in times."  
"What do you mean, hag?" Inuyasha demanded. "Kagome, ye cast the charm on the ring in ye's time, right?" she asked. Kagome nodded. "Then the charm will only work in the future." Kaede explained, "It will not work here. It might have worked in both places if ye had cast it in the well though." "But she didn't." Miroku said sighing. "I don't mind." I said, "It's not like I'll need the ring's power here, just for school."   
"Aye." Kaede agreed, "Ye say that Kyo's demon blood hasn't helped heal the wound she has?" I nodded. "Did ye wear the ring while ye was being hurt or after ye got hurt?" she questioned me. "During." I replied, "I put it on so my mother couldn't hurt my ears. Then she got me on the shoulder instead." Kaede nodded grimly.   
"This is the ring's doing." she informed us, "Kyo, for future reference, if ye are hurt while the ring is on your finger, the wound will heal as if ye were full human. The same will happen if ye put the ring on while ye is healing. Ye'll have to wait for it to wait at a human rate."   
Inuyasha cursed. "Why'd you do that?" Kagome asked. "Now I've got another person to protect." he told her. I rolled my eyes. "Get over it." I told him, "And don't think for one second that I won't use the ring because or this. I will." "Feh." Inuyasha replied, "Like I care." He walked out of the hut.   
Kaede handed a packet of herbs to Kagome. "There's instructions inside." she told her. Kagome nodded and put it in her pocket. "So, I take it you went to school today Kyo?" Sango asked. "Yes." I replied, "Why?" "You're wearing the same clothes as Kagome." Shippo pointed out. He was right. "I had a good time at school." I told the group, "I made friends and it seems like I'm going to get good grades!" "Just wait until you start missing days." Kagome told me flatly.

It was eight o'clock when I wandered out of Kaede's hut. I made my way to the forest. Currently Inuyasha and the others were having a heated talk about school interupting the collection of jewel shards. I did not care to be part of it. Especially now that I would be fighting for school. The only person on that side was Kagome.   
"It's been a while kitten." Mikoto said walking out from behind a tree, "I thought you were never coming back." I rolled my eyes. "I've only been gone for two days." I replied. "But it has seemed longer to me." he replied, "It seems like weeks."  
"A lot has happened in those few days." I commented, "Though nothing has to do with you. I thought you wouldn't come back after your meeting with Inuyasha. He was pretty threatening." "The half breed doesn't scare me." Mikoto replied, "I don't know why he was making a fuss anyway. He will not keep me away." I blushed. "You were going to tell me something before he came." I pointed out, "Would you care to finish?" "Perhaps now is not the right time for that conversation." he told me, "Some other time." Mikoto walked back into the forest. I scowled and headed back to the hut. I just didn't understand boys.

* * *

Inuyasha: Feh. What a pathetic chapter! That damn cat boy came back! 

Kagome: And you're worried, aren't you?

Inuyasha: Of course not bitch! I just think Kyo might come in handy to protect you!

Shippo: So you DO have a crush on Kagome!

Inuyasha: Of course I don't!

Shippo: Then why do you want Kyo around to protect Kagome?

Inuyasha: Because she's my shard detector.

Kagome: WHAT?!?!?! I'M ONLY A SHARD DETECTOR?!?!?!?!? SIT!

Clear Waters: Ow. That didn't take long. Do I have enough money in my bank account to fix this hole? Probably not.

Kagome: Well, how would you like it if Inuyasha called you 'just a shard detector'?

Clear Waters: He wouldn't because I'm not the reincarnation of Kikyo.

Kagome: Don't say that name.

Inuyasha: Kikyo would never sit me.

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: What did I do this time wench?!

Kagome: You said _her _name!

Inuyasha: Oh. You mean Kikyo's?

Kagome: SIT!

Clear Waters: Did you find more oil down there, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: No, but there's some shiny gold colored stuff down here.

Clear Waters: GOLD! I can afford to sit proof my house now! R&R everyone!


	30. A Serious Pride Problem and an Infection

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**DarkPirate-510-** Mikoto will continue to stalk Kyo for a while. He's a good guy. And don't worry. Inuyasha and Kyo will NEVER hook up. As I've said before, he's all Kagome's and a bit Kikyo's. 

**animecraze11- **Yeah! I'm trying for funny! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

I guess Kaede was right, because as soon as Kagome and I pulled ouselves out of the well, my ring started working again. "Mom's going to want us to eat dinner." I commented walking into the house. "I'm still stuffed from Kaede's stew." Kagome replied, "I think I ate too much. I'm going to go to be as soon as I get inside." "What about homework?" I asked. Kagome smiled grimly. "I'll go to bed after I finished it." she replied. 

Kinomo and Josh walked over to me as I came into the classroom. "You're here!" Kinomo exclaimed. "Yeah." I replied, "Why wouldn't I?" "Miss KIMONO over here likes to do research." Josh explained, "He's found that your sister, Kagome, is out all the time. Kinomo thought that you might be out all the time too." I shook my head. "I'm adopted, "I told them, "That means I don't have their family illnesses."  
"Oh yeah." Kinomo replied, "Sorry." "That's alright." I said, "Kagome is out a lot." "Good morning." Tsukonee said walking up to us. "Good morning!" I replied. "Is it true you've read the entire Secret Garden?" he asked me. I nodded, "Then can you give me a summary of what happened in last night's homework?" Tsukonee questioned, "You should feel the need to serve me. Women along time ago listened to men and did whatever they wanted them to do. "Stop living in the past." I told him, "Or you might see a demon."  
Tsukonee laughed. "There's no such thing as demons, Higurashi-san." he told me, "You should stop reading fantasy books." The bell rang and we all took our seats. Jian-sensei walked in. "Good morning class!" she said cheerfully, "Can anyone tell me what happened in last night's reading?" Everyone raised their hand except Tsukonee. Of course he was called on.

At lunch we watched again as Emily beat up another kid. "She makes me sick." Kinomo commented as she bit into her sandwich, "Then again, I'm glad she's after people besides us. She's strong. I wouldn't want to take her on by myself." "If Emily ever threatened on of you, I'd help you keep her away." I said. Kinomo, Josh, and Tsukonee stared at me for a second. "What?" I asked.  
"Emily is big." Josh said, "I'm not even sure I could take her on. No offense or anything, but you look weak. What could you do?" I smiled. He was right. With my pale skin and without my demon features, I looked like someone who had just gotten over a bad case of the flu. "You'd be surprised what I could do." I replied.  
"I'm not sure if I believe you." Tsukonee said, "I wouldn't want one of my friends getting hurt just because her pride was so large that she thought she could take on the school bully." "One day you'll see me." I told them, "Then you'll believe that I can do more than it looks like." Kinomo shrugged. "Whatever." She replied, "Right now I just think that you have serious pride problem."

"How's your arm?" Kagome asked me on the way home. "It's a little sore today, but nothing to worry about." I replied, "That problem with the ring is really annoying." "Yeah." Kagome agreed, "I guess we'll have to keep you away from the fighting." "No." I told her stubornly, "There is no way you can keep me away." Kagome sighed. "With all the ways you've gotten yourself to our fights, I believe you." she said.  
"You can't keep Kyo out of your fights!" Souta insisted, "She's a demon! She could help alot!" "She's just a young demon." Kagome pointed out. "Shippo's younger." I said. "But he's a full demon." she said, "So he's stronger." "But younger." Souta added. "How'd you know that?" Kagome asked. Souta shrugged. "I guess you told me." he replied.  
I laughed. "It doesn't matter." I said, "Like it or not, Kagome, I'm going through the well with you, not just to visit my friends, but to help you fight." "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we had left you in the woods like you wanted." Kagome mumbled. Souta and I laughed again.

Half way through my homework mom called me downstairs. When I arrived, she was holding a mug of tea. She handed it to me. "Your friend, Kaede wrote instructions to give this to you." she told me, "It's got herbs in it that should help your arm heal." "Thank you." I said taking a sip. I must admit it was extremely bitter, but I managed to choke down the whole thing. I put the mug in the sink and headed up the stairs to finish my homework.  
"Kaede also wanted you to come back so she could look over your arm." Mom said, "Make sure you do that after dinner. Finish your homework. I nodded and walked back upstairs.

After dinner I made my way through the well. Kagome couldn't come. She was studying hard for a test tomorrow. I hadn't bothered to put my ring on. What use was it there if it didn't work? I wondered why Kaede wanted to see my arm today. She hadn't wanted to see it yesterday.  
I climbed out of the well giving my self a challenge. Could I only use my right arm to climb up the side? I could. Though it was already dark, I found my way easily back to the village. Kaede was waiting for me outside. "There ye are." she said, "I was afraid ye wasn't coming. Come in." We did. Kaede walked me over to the fire and started examining my arm in the light. She gently unwrapped the bandages and looked at the cut.   
"It does not look good." Kaede said after a few moments, "The skin around the cut is turning purple. I fear it is infected." "Infected?" I asked. She looked at my fingers on my left hand. The same one that I had hurt. "Aye." she replied, "Infected indeed. Try moving ye's fingers." Though I intended my fingers to go quickly into a fist, they did not. They went much slower.   
"Did that feel strange?" Kaede asked. I nodded. She walked over to a closet and pulled out a sling. "In a few day ye might not even be able to move ye's arm." Kaede told me sadly, "Hopefully in a week or two, the infection will be gone." "But what about my blood?" I asked. "It can't help because ye was wearing the ring." she replied. I sighed and allowed Kaede to put the sling on my arm. "Come back tomorrow." she instructed." "Alright." I said.

* * *

Kagome: Poor Kyo. Don't you agree Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: What?

Sango: Yes. I feel bad for Kyo.

Shippo: What's going to happen to her arm?!?!

Inuyasha: Maybe she'll have to get it cut off! Then she'll look like Sesshoumaru! Ha! HA!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: What was that for?!

Clear Waters: That was clearly for saying something mean.

Inuyasha: What did I say?

Kagome: Oh, forget it!

Miroku: Perhaps it is more than an infection. Maybe it's a demon.

Sango: Kaede would have known it if it was a demon.

Kagome: Wait. Isn't demon spit good for healing?

Inuyasha: Yeah. What about it?

Shippo: Maybe Inuyasha could lick Kyo's cut and it would heal!

Inuyasha: Why would I want to do that?!

Miroku: So that Kyo doesn't end up looking like Sesshoumaru.

Shippo: You're confusing me.

Kagome: Basically what we're saying is that we want Inuyasha to lick Kyo's cut so that it can hurry up and heal so there's no chance that we'll have to cut it off and make Kyo look like Sesshoumaru because Sesshoumaru only has one arm.

Shippo: Oh.

Clear Waters: That was a very long run on sentence.

Kagome: I know.

Clear Waters: R&R everyone!


	31. The Power of Words

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**Heart of Friendship- **Those little things at the end are fun to write! Sometimes I go over the top though. Kyo will not have her arm cut off. I just felt like making a somewhat confusing and stressful situation for the characters making holes in my house. 

**Kyoto- **I've never inspired someone before. Cool! Tell me when you put it up! I want to read it.

**iluvshiei- **The ring is only supposed hide her demon characterisics. But the charm got a little scrambled... Once again. I'm so evil to my characters.

**Dragon Man 180- **Thanks for the compliment. And don't worry. Emily will have _plenty _of warnings before Kyo actually goes after her. When she does well, we will be missing a bully.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Hello Ryo! Ha ha! Anyway I have no clue what the highly recomend thing does, but it has to be something good! The flame I got is history now. Oh well. I don't mind it anymore. And I know I could take it down, but I believe everytime I talk about it a first time reader rushes to my reviews to find it.

**lil'killer-** I don't mind if you use some of my ideas but don't copy my entire plot. Okay?

* * *

I was about to go through the well, when I caught a familiar scent. Turning, I saw Mikoto. "You're hurt." he commented. "Yeah." I replied, "Kaede said it should be better in a week or two." "I could make it heal faster." Mikoto told me. He took my arm and pushed my sleeve up. I gasped in pain when his fingers touched the cut. Kaede hadn't rebandaged it. Pulling away, I glared at him.   
"I don't know what you're going to do, but I'd rather the wound heal naturaly." I said. He shrugged. "If that pleases you." Mikoto replied walking away, "Don't forget. If you want it gone sooner, I'll be here." 

Kagome looked up from her homework as I walked back into the house. "What did Kaede say?" she asked, "Souta's already in bed. Mom's in the shower, if you were wondering. Grandpa's out with some other priests." "The cut's infected." I replied sighing, "My whole arm's going numb and I won't be able to use it for a week or two." "That's awful!" she exclaimed. "It will be gone in a week or two!" I repeated quickly, "There's no need to get all upset."  
"You're just like Inuyasha." Kagome told me, "It is a big deal. Stop blowing me off." I sighed. "I guess you're right." I answered, "Do you have any disinfectant cream? It might help." "In the bathroom." she replied, returning to her work.  
Lucky for me, mom was out of the shower by the time I got upstairs. "Do you have any news for me?" she asked eyeing the sling. "The arm's infected." I replied, starting to rummage through the cabnets, "Kaede said it will clear up in a week or two." I was getting tired of telling people this. "Maybe we should bring you to a doctor." Mom suggested. "Nah." I replied, pulling the cream out of the cabnet behind the mirror.  
"How about I bring you if it hasn't cleared up in two weeks?" she asked. "I guess that's okay." I said, pulling off the cap and rubbing a bit onto the cut.

"What happened to your arm?!" Kinomo exclaimed as I walked into school the next day. "I fell down the shrine steps and gave myself an awful cut." I half lied, "Now it's infected." "Wouldn't you have other cuts and bruises if you fell down the stairs?" Josh asked. "I only fell down a handful of the steps." I replied, "I didn't slide enough to create anything but this cut."  
"Poor you!" Kinomo told me, "I hope the infection goes away soon!" "I took a class on first aid." Tsukonee said walking over, "Maybe I could help." "No." I replied, "Mom already brought me to the doctor. He gave me some cream to put on it and said there was nothing else we could do." "That's too bad." Josh said, "That isn't your dominate hand, is it?" "No." I answered, "It would be more of a problem if it was."  
"I believe I need some money for a morning snack." a voice told us. We turned to see Emily staring at us. "What better people to get it from than a handycapped girl, a absent-minded boy, and an immigrant." "You're an immigrant too." Josh pointed out. She scowled at him. "Keep your mouth shut, weirdo." Emily told him.  
I stepped foreward. "What do you want?" she asked me. "Stay away from my friends and I won't hurt you." I warned, flexing my nails. I had forgotten they weren't claws at the moment. My ring was on, of course. Emily looked me over. "I'll spare you this tim." she told us, "But just because your little friend here is scaring me." Emily walked away.  
"OH!" Kinomo said, "I get it! When you said you were strong, you meant you were strong with words!" "Keep her away from us tomorrow too. Okay?" Tsukonee asked, "Maybe you could insult her too." "She wouldn't want to do that!" Kinomo said, "Kyo'd get beat up!" I sighed and didn't insist that I was strong. If they wanted to believe my body was weak, but my words were strong, I'd let them do that.


	32. Why to Choose Your Opponents Wisely

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**marcy213-** hmm. Useless quotes can come in handy sometimes. Thanks. And didn't you mean to write macy213? 

**Dragon Man 180- **Yes. Tsukonee, Kinomo, and Josh will be _very_ surprised when Kyo gives Emily a beating. I was going to give Kyo an early recovery of her arm, but I like your idea! Shall I send the bully on a flying lesson?

* * *

"I'm going to go through the well today." Kagome told me as we walked home, "Do you want to come?" She pulled her coat closer to her as a cold winter wind blew by. I didn't. I don't feel cold because I'm a hanyou. "I think I'll finish my homework and then see." I replied, "I've got homework in English today, and I think it's interesting to learn a second language. School is fun." Souta stared at me for a second.   
"You think school is fun?!" he finally blurted out. "Yeah." I replied, "It's amazing how much information is out there for you to learn." "I'm not much of a fan of school." Kagome admitted, "I used to be a really good student and I liked school, but since I've been going through the well, I haven't had enough time to study. Now I don't like it." "I've never liked school." Souta told me, "I thought learning was boring. Playing is much more fun." "Think about it this way then." I replied, "If you learn lots of stuff now, you can have lots of fun when you grow up. You can be anything you want to be! You have less of a chance of being what you want to be if you don't learn a lot."  
"Then does that mean Kagome won't get to be what she wants to be?" Souta asked. Kagome and I exchanged glances. "I don't know." I said finally, "It depends on what your sister wants to be. She could want to be a priestess when she grows up. You don't need good grades for that. Or maybe she wants to stay on the other side of the well. If Kagome does that she will be very smart. Most people don't know as much as she does back then."   
"You wouldn't stay back then, would you Kagome?" Souta asked, "I'd miss you." "Don't worry." Kagome said, "It's too early to think about stuff like that." 

At 7:30 I looked up from my homework and walked downstairs, fingering my ring around my neck. I could smell dinner. Vegetable soup. Not my favorite, but always good on a chilly winter evening like today. I hadn't even noticed when autumn turned to winter. I never did. Tempurature changes didn't affect me.  
Mom, Souta, and grandpa were in the kitchen when I walked in. I saw grandpa finger his anti-demon charms that didn't work, but didn't throw any at me. He never did. "Kagome already left through the well." mom told me, "Are you planning to go to?" "No." I replied, "I think I'll spend a night in the 21st century for a change."   
"Then would you play a game with me?" Souta asked. "After dinner." mom added, "It's ready and I don't want you two getting into anything. Would you set the table?" We nodded and got to work.

Half way through dinner, Kagome came in. "Would you like some soup dear?" mom asked her. "No thanks." she replied, "I had dinner with Kaede and the others. Now I have to do my homework and makeup work. Do you think I could stay home from school just to do all this work?" "No." mom replied, "Not if you can go to school. Now and do your work."

Emily went after me and the other the next day again. In the beginning it seemed like she wouldn't go after us. We started the day off in the usual fashion. All four of us met each other at my desk because I was always the last in.  
"Wasn't last night's English homework hard?" Tsukonee asked, "I didn't get the plural. It's pointless." "I didn't have to do the homework." Josh told us happily. "That's because you're from America where they speak English." Kinomo told him grumbling. "Really?" I asked, "Was it cool there? How different it than Japan?" "I lived in New York City in New York, so it was pretty much the same." Josh told me, "Crowded. But even New York City isn't as crowded as Tokyo."  
"Wow." Kinomo said. "Wow is when I pound you to pulp and take all your money." Emily told us. "I swear I'll hurt you if you don't go away." I warned. She laughed. "You can't use one of your hands." she replied, "How strong could you be? Not much!" Emily was right. Today I couldn't even move my arm, let alone punch with it. Scratching was out of the question. My ring was on.   
"I don't want to hurt you." I warned again, "But if you don't leave us alone, "I won't show you any mercy." Emily chuckled. "Your words kept me away yesterday." she said, "But I don't think they'll work today. See you might have heard this before. Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me. If I take that saying seriously it tells me you can't hurt me. So I'm going to ignore your words and get your money."  
Glancing at the clock, I saw that the teacher wouldn't be in for another fifteen minutes. It was safe to take Emily on if I made it fast. And I would. Emily threw the first punch, aiming it at my face. I moved so it went clumsily by my ear. Tsukonee moved back, followed by Kinomo and then Josh. They would let me deal with this on my own. I was glad.  
Emily threw another punch. This one was aimed at my bad arm. Why she even bothered was beyond me. I wouldn't feel anything, but I caught it easily with my good hand anyway. I could tell this surprised Emily. The punch had been a strong one. Most people wouldn't have been able to catch it.   
The third, fourth, and fifth came quickly in one attack. The first, was low and I jumped it. The second was wide. I didn't even need to dodge it. The third probably would have hit my neck, but I was able to use my bad arm as a shield. It was a good thing I didn't feel anything. Emily glared at me and threw another punch. What she didn't know was that that would be her last in the fight.  
Instead of catching her fist, I grabbed her wrist. Using the power Emily had built up and adding it to my own, I easily sent her flying across the room. The class stared at me. Calmly I sat down as if nothing had happened. "That was amazing!" Josh exclaimed, "How'd you do it?!" "I'm special." I answered.  
The bell rang and the teacher walked in. Emily ran up to her, crying. Higurashi-san threw me across the room!" she sobbed. Jian-sensei looked at me. I looked back, full of innocence. "I don't believe you, Tuckerk-san." she told Emily, "How could she? Her arm is in a sling. Please step outside and I will talk to you about lying." The class said nothing. I believe they were happy to see Emily finally get punished.

* * *

Inuyasha: The cat finally did something right! She showed that bully! All bullies should be dealt with like that!

Clear Waters: Do you really mean that?

Inuyasha: Of course I do! Why?

Shippo: Uh. Because you're a bully.

Kagome: I have to agree with Shippo.

Inuyasha: What?!?! You don't see me stealing your money, do you?

Sango: No. But there's different types of bullies.

Miroku: Yeah. Emily's one type. You're another. Though I'd rather run into you on the road.

Sango: Really? I'd rather run into Emily. I could take care of her easily with the boomarang. It's not as easy to deal with Inuyasha.

Miroku: Yeah I guess you're right.

Shippo: I'd rather not meet either on the road!

Kagome: Yeah. Avoiding bullies is always good.

Sango: That's true too.

Miroku: Yes. {gropes Sango}

Sango: EEEK! {slaps Miroku} And I think you could even label Miroku a bully.

Miroku: Me?

Sango: Yes, you.

Clear Waters: Everyone's a bully in the end. There's just some that or worse than others.

Inuyasha: You just called yourself a bully.

Clear Waters: If you get on my bad side, I'll show you a bully. If you don't, well then you're okay.

Inuyasha: Prove it.

Clear Waters: There's a bowl of ramen in the microwave for you. All ready to eat.

Inuyasha: YEAH! {runs off}

Clear Waters: See? I'm not a bully. R&R everyone!


	33. I Never Told You?

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**Sorona-** I'm so glad you luv it! You really think it's good enough to be one of the best? Wow! 

**Heart of Friendship-** I like dogs too... But I prefer cats. And Inuyasha is already overrun by dog demons. We need some cat demons in there too! Great spelling? Are you kidding me?

**Dragon Man 180-** I never really thought of having the fight outside. I've never had Kinomo, Josh, and Tsukonee meet Kyo outside before so I decided to put it in the classroom. I think it would be sort of funny to see someone fly across a classroom. It's probably a little more painful too.

**marcy213-** You type sideways? Huh? And didn't Mia smoosh an ice cream cone on Lana in both the books and the movie? I believe so. I guess I'll have to look it up.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **She might. I haven't decided yet. And the ends of my stories are sooo much fun to write. Wait till you read the one at the end of this chapter!

**lil'killer- **Before you grab Kyo's enchanted ring, why don't you try other enchanted jewelery? What about a bracelet? Or earings? I thought about the earrings for this story, but decided against it. 

Anyone I didn't reply to or have reviewed since I wrote this will be replied to in the next chapter. I didn't forget anyone!

* * *

**Authors Rants!- **Someone struck me down for abuse. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! That's why I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. Another thing that I have to say is, sadly, I should be thinking about the end of this story. It's gone on so long! I have it pretty much planned out. I believe you should expect about up to chapter 40 or so.

* * *

"How did you do that?!" Josh asked during lunch, "You just threw Emily across the room like it was no big deal!" "It wasn't." I replied simply, "I could have done a lot more if I had wanted to and had two arms to use. It's just, I don't like throwing people across rooms unless I really have to."   
I turned to see Kinomo staring at me. "What?" I asked. "I know why you could throw Emily across the room!" she exclaimed, "You're a demon, aren't you?" I put a hand on her mouth and looked around. No one seemed to have noticed. I then pulled Josh, Tsukonee, and Kinomo out into the hall.  
"Is it true?" Kinomo asked, "Was I right? Are you really a demon?" "A half demon." I corrected, pulling off my ring, after checking we were alone. Tsukonee whistled in awe. "Look at those ears!" Josh commented, tugging on them. I pushed his hands away.  
"My family used to be Demon Slayers." Kinomo said proudly, "Even though demons are so rare these days, my parents still have the weapons. They know how to kill demons and they're teaching me!" "You're not going to do anything to me, are you?" I asked nervously, "I mean, I like humans. I'm half human. I'm not a killing machine like people think demons and half demons are."   
"Don't worry." Kinomo said, "I won't do anything and I won't tell my parents. They'd probably go after you. You're my friend. If you were going to hurt me, you wouldn't have bothered to become my friend." "And you're to tell no one about this." I asked. The three nodded. "It's our secret." Kinomo said holding up her right hand, "Let kami strike me down if I tell." Josh and Tsukonee stepped away from her. "What?" She asked. 

That afternoon, Kagome, Souta and I were doing our homework at the kitchen table. "Kyo, when's your birthday?" mom asked walking in, "I'm just wondering. You haven't told me yet." "December 14th." I replied simply, not looking up from my homework. "That's in two days!" she exclaimed. I finally looked up. "Yeah." I replied, "So?" "Don't you want a party?" mom questioned. "I've never had one before." "Presents?" "My idea of a present is a list of chores for me to do." "Then we'll have give you a party on your birthday!" mom exclaimed.   
Kagome closed her math book with a snap. "Done!" she declared, "I am now going to spend some time down the well if you don't mind." "Alright." mom replied, "Just don't be back late. I want you going to school again tomorrow." Kagome agreed and left.

After dinner, mom began to bustle around the kitchen. "What should we have for your birthday dinner?" she asked me, "That's right! Your favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs. We'll have that! And cake! What type of cake do you want? Chocolate, vanilla, lemon? Anything you want. "Uh. Vanilla." I replied. Mom continued to rush around.

The next day in school I was a bit of a hero. Luckily, it was because I had thrown Emily across the room, not because I was a hanyou. My friends had kept their promise not to tell.  
"Hey, Kyo!" a boy called, "Will you go out with me? You're awfully pretty." The answer came quickly. "No." Lots of boys asked me out that day. I also got a lot of invitations to sleep over at girls housed. That answer was also a no. Before I had thrown Emily across the room they had ignored me. I knew my real friends.  
"This is sort of annoying, isn't it?" Kinomo asked after the third girl pushed her away for a closer seat to me. "Agreed." I said, "They all want to be my friend so that I can throw their enemies across the room." "Did that last girl just offer you 200000 yen if you were her friend?" Josh asked. "Yeah." I replied, "She did." "This is sort of scary." Tsukonee commented. "Just sort of?" I asked.  
"Hey, Kyo?" a voice asked. Emily walked up to me and sat down, pushing Kinomo away. "What is it, Emily?" I asked, "Are you going to ask for a rematch? Because if you are, the answer's no." "That's her favorite word today." Tsukonee added. Emily glared at him. "I wanted to say, I'm sorry, for bugging you." she said, "You gave me enough warnings that when you finally threw me, I deserved it. I don't blame you. And I promise I'll never try to hurt you or your friends again. Actually, I'd like to be your friend."  
I smiled at her. "Sure." I replied, "You don't have any friends, do you?" "No." Emily replied, "That's why I want to be yours. And could you teach me how you threw me?" "If you promise never to use it on another innocent kid who won't give you their lunch money." I answered. Emily laughed. "I promise." she replied.

* * *

Kagome: Kyo's birthday is coming up and she didn't tell us?!?! What kind of crazy person is she?! I love my birthday! 

Sango: Kyo is the kind of person that doesn't need material goods to make her happy. But yes, I agree. I love my birthday too!

Inuyasha: Weird.

Kagome: What's so weird about it? Last time I checked you didn't need material goods to make you happy either. Give you a fight and you're happy. That's not material. Neither is a family. You two are alot alike.

Miroku: What do you call the Tetsuiga?

Kagome: Oh yeah. Right. Forgot. Sorry.

Inuyasha: How can you forget about the Tetsuiga?!

Kagome: I said I was sorry!

Inuyasha: That's not good enough!

Kagome: Sorry!

Inuyasha: Not good enough!

Kagome: SORRY!

Inuyasha: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

Kagome: SIT!

Sango: What should we give Kyo?

Clear Waters: Leave it all to me!

Inuyasha: Why should we, bitch?!

Clear Waters: Because I'm the author and I choose what you give in the end. So it's really pointless for you to try and figure it out.

Miroku: She's right. I shall give you a suggestion though. I think I should grope her as a present!

Clear Waters: {eye twitches} Uh, no.

Sango: You're so perverted!

Miroku: Am I, dear Sango?

Sango: Yes you are! {hits him over head}

Shippo: I think I'll give Kyo a bug! She can use it to prank Inuyasha

Clear Waters: That's so cute!

Inuyasha: What was that, runt?

Kagome: I don't think Kyo would like a bug.

Inuyasha: I'm going to give her a nice smack in the head for her birthday. Knock some sense into her.

Kagome: That's not very nice. Maybe I'll give Kyo a sleeping bag. She just sleeps in a pile of blankets.

Sango: I know just what to give Kyo!

Clear Waters: What?

Sango: {Whispers in ear}

Clear Waters: Good idea!

Shippo: What is it?

Clear Waters: You'll see in the next chapter! R&R everyone!

Inuyasha: Tell me!

Clear Waters: You're starting to sound like Shippo.

Inuyasha: Just tell me!

Clear Waters: No. Can't you wait until the next chapter?

Inuyasha: No. Tell me!

Clear Waters: Kagome?

Kagome: SIT!


	34. Birthday!

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**Heart of Friendship- **Nothing much to say. Here's the next chapter! 

**animecraze11- **I've decided whether or not Mikoto's going to help Kyo with her arm. You'll just have to see. My stories inspirate you? Cool! And cooler than your sister's? I don't believe I've ever read your sister's stories so I'll have to take your word.

**Foxstar2k2- **Ahh. But she doesn't need another well. I guess that's her reason not to sit him into a well. Never thought of recording Kagome's sit command. Cool! Mikoto's sweet. But he does have some ideas about Kyo. And the bully is gone. No more will be said about Emily. Sorry. She learned her lesson.

**Cirrus, the pheonix of life- **Hi Kay! The birthday greeting is a little late, but thanks anyway!

**Lenipez sideshow- **All the stories on this account are writen by me. The real cyclonegal12 got another account and gave this one to me. Don't ask what her new account name is. Even I don't know. Besides, she doesn't write anime fanfiction. And Mikoto's always liked Kyo. Why do you think he stalks her? 

**Wolf of Fire- **I have no clue why they got me for abuse. The story still has a few chapters to go. Don't worry. 

**Dragon Man 180- **I didn't plan to have her find out about Kyo being a hanyou and it will stay that way.

* * *

I woke up on my birthday to a great smell. Still half asleep, I changed into my school uniform and checked to see if my ring was on its necklace around my neck. It was. Then I made my bed and put my pjs in the wash. With these simple, everyday chores done, I made my way downstairs.   
There was a wonderful feast on the kitchen table. Sausage, eggs, bacon, pancakes, french toast, regular toast, english muffins, omlets, and orange juice. Next to that was a small pile of presents. Kagome, grandpa, Souta, and mom were already awake, waiting for me.  
"Happy birthday!" they exclaimed. "Open your presents!" Mom said happily. I picked up the top one. It was heavy. The card with it read, "Happy 13th birthday, Kyo! May all your wishes come true. Love mom." Inside the package was two books. 'A Little Princess' and 'Lord of the Rings, Fellowship of the Ring'. "You liked The Secret Garden and A Little Princess is done by the same person." mom explained, "I thought you'd like it. And I don't know if you like fantasy, but Lord of the Rings is a great book." "I'm sure I'll love them." I told her.  
"Mine next!" Souta said handing me a lumpy package. The card on this one said, "Happy Birthday! -Souta" Opening the package I found a big brown teddy bear. "I bought it myself!" he explained, "I hope you like it." "And I do!" I said hugging him. He blushed and pulled at my ears.  
The next came from Kagome. "Happy birthday to my new little sister." the tag said, "You'll always fit in here. No matter what you look like." I unwrapped this one carefully. For some reason I could tell it was breakable. And I was right. Inside was a small silver hand mirror. "I hope you like it." Kagome said, "I almost got you a wooden one that was painted up as a flower, but I thought you'd like this one more." "I love it." I told Kagome, "Thank you so much!"  
Finally I picked up the last present. It was tiny and there was no card. It was from grandpa. Inside was a tiny strip of what looked like very old leather. "It's demon skin, Kyo." grandpa told me. I cringed. It was like grandpa giving Kagome human skin. "Legend has it that this came from a powerful dog demon." My mind automatically screamed, "INUYASHA!" "Uh. Thanks." I said after a few seconds, "I'll find a safe place for it."

"You didn't tell us it was your birthday today!" Kinomo exclaimed, "We don't have any presents to give you!" "That's alright." I assured her, "I don't need presents." "But you do!" Josh insisted, "We'll have to give you something tomorrow. What do you like. What do hanyous like?" I glared at him. "Sorry!" Josh said quickly.   
"Excuse me for a moment." Tsukonee said walking away, "I know exactally what to get Kyo and must get it." "You'll miss the first class!" Kinomo exclaimed. "It's self study." he replied, "I studied last night. I miss nothing." "Alright." she replied, "But don't come running to me when you have detention for a week."

Dinner that night was fast and good. Like mom had said, she made spaghetti and meatballs. They were the best I had ever tasted. Then we had a yummy vanalla cake with 13 candles on it for each year of my life. After dinner, Kagome hustled me through the well. "We have to get Kaede to check your arm." she explained. Of course I didn't believe her for a moment.  
I was right. Everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" as Kagome and I entered Kaede's hut. I spied another pile of presents. This was turning out to be the best day of my life so far. Shippo shoved a bunch of flowers into my hands. They were a little strange, very big, and needed some water desperatly. "That's your present from me!" the kid told me proudly, "I picked them just for you!" "Thank you so much Shippo!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to make him feel bad. Kaede took the flowers from me and put them in a vase full of water. Just what they needed.  
Next came Miroku's present. "I think it might come in handy." he told me as I opened it. Inside was a single charm. I picked it up. Very sticky. "Why'd you give me an anti-demon scroll?" I asked, "I'm a hanyou." "But you see, dear Kyo," he started, "That's a scroll that will freeze anything it touches. Not just demons." I wanted to ask if he was telling the truth, but found I couldn't move. Laughing, Kagome pulled it off me. "I see it works." I told him dryly.  
Kaede was next. Her present was a basket of herbs. "These herbs can help with all sorts of healing." she told me. "So it's like having a natural first aid kit." Kagome pointed out. I nodded. "Thank you very much." I said putting the basket behind me, "I bet there's a few that can help my arm in there." "Most of them can." Kaede replied, "That's why I gave them to ye."  
"I think you'll like my present." Sango told me. She also handed me a basket, but this one was much larger and it had a bit of cloth over the top and handle. Carefully, I pulled it off to reveal a tiny cat with big red eyes and two tails. "It's a demon fire cat." Sango explained, "Kilala's a demon fire cat too. This one's too young to carry you and fly at the moment. Give it a few months. Then it will be able to." "Is it Kilala's kitten?" I asked cuddling the cat. "No." she replied. "Boy or girl?" I questioned. "Girl."  
"So what are you going to name it?" Shippo asked me. My mind quickly scrolled through names. "How about Annoying Cat?" Inuyasha suggested. Kagome glared at him. "I sort of like Taoa." "Then Taoa it is." Kaede said, "It's a sweet name for a sweet cat."  
Last came Inuyasha's present. "I think you might need it if you insist on tagging along with us when we fight." he told me as I opened his box to reveal my very own set of red fire rat robes. "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed hugging him. Inuyasha pushed me away quickly. "What was that for, cat?!" he demanded, "I'm just so happy!" I told him. "Yeah, well get over it." he mumbled. I could see a hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

Kagome: I like that pretty mirror I gave her. Where'd I get it? 

Clear Waters: Uh. Walmart? I don't know! You're the one who bought it!

Kagome: You're right. Sorry. I got it at some little jewelery and more shop.

Sango: You used my idea!

Clear Waters: Of course I did! It was good one. Kyo needs a cute little pet.

Shippo: Kyo really seemed to like my flowers!

Inuyasha: Yeah. Who couldn't like those things. {hiding sarcastic}

Miroku: I like the present I gave her. Too bad she got it stuck on herself.

Kagome: Why? Does the spell wear off after one use?

Miroku: No.

Inuyasha: Then why are you worrying?

Miroku: Because she got it stuck on herself.

Inuyasha: Yo, Clear Waters. I have a question.

Clear Waters: What is it?

Inuyasha: WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME GET KYO A FIRE RAT ROBE?!?! THOSE THINGS ARE DAMN EXPENSIVE!

Clear Waters: Now I have a question for you.

Inuyasha: What?

Clear Waters: HAVE YOU EVER BOUGHT ANYTHING BEFORE IN YOUR LIFE?!

Inuyasha: No.

Clear Waters: And you have money?

Inuyasha: Yes, lots. What are you getting to bitch?

Clear Waters: If you have money and you don't use it then it doesn't matter if you spend it on Kyo's birthday present. R&R everyone!

Inuyasha: Damn bitch.

Clear Waters: Kagome?

Kagome: SIT!


	35. The Question

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**Darkened Crystal- **Hmmm. Good idea. I might be able to use it. :) 

**Heart of Friendship- **It's alright. Even LiL:.CaT:.AnImE doesn't review on some of my chapters and she said usually reviews first every time. Speaking of which, where is she? Oh well. Anyway thanks for telling me your name. :)

**Dragon Man 180- **Inuyasha doesn't learn from his mistakes ever. He's Inuyasha, remember? I might just use that idea. You see I have the whole rest of the story writen already. (I did it while I was waiting for my updating privilages to return) But I can always add some things in there. It would be funny. But it WILL NOT be from Sesshy. Or atleast I'm not planning for that at the moment. He's my favorite character.

* * *

I stayed out late that night. Around nine I went outside to get some air. A group of giggling village girls came up to me. "Lady Kyo." the first one said, "Is it really your birthday?" "Yes." I replied, "I turned 13." "Do you mean 130?" the second girl asked, "You're a demon and I heard demons live long." "Even a demon that is 1000 has to have it's 13th birthday sometime." I replied, "And besides, I'm only a half demon, like Inuyasha." The girls thought over what I said and nodded. "Yes." the first said, "Everyone needs to celebrate their 13th birthday sometime."   
The girls pushed a bundle of herbs at me. "These are for you." the second girl said, "Mother heard from Lady Kaede that you were having trouble healing a wound. These will help." "Thank you." I said taking them. The girls ran off, still giggling. I had never talked to one of the villagers before. I had thought they'd be scared of me. But now that I think of it, why should they? Inuyasha had been around so long that they had gotten used to hanyous.  
Wind blew by, ruffling my hair, and bringing with it a familiar cat scent. Looking around, I spotted Mikoto coming across the stream. "I heard it was your birthday." he told me, sitting down next to me, "Happy Birthday." "Thank you." I replied, "You shouldn't be so close. Inuyasha will smell you." "I fear him not." Mikoto said, "Let him come and yell at me."  
And Inuyasha did. The door flew open. "What the hell do you want with Kyo?!" he demanded. "Simply to talk with her." he answered, "To wish her a happy birthday." Inuyasha growled. "Oh come on!" I told Inuyasha, "Mikoto's not going to kill me!" "Fine." he mumbled, "But if you think I'm going to come save you if he does try to kill you, you're mistaken." With one last growl, Inuyasha closed the door again.  
"Shall we go for a walk?" Mikoto asked me, "I have a place I want to show you." "Alright." I replied getting up. We began our walk. When we reached the stream, Mikoto picked me up and carried me over it. I giggled the whole way. He smiled the whole way. It was the first time I saw him smile. I gave myself a mental note to giggle more and maybe he'd smile more. His smile was nice.  
After the stream, we walked in silence. Sometimes we ran, but it was still silent. Being a half demon, I was much slower than Mikoto. He'd run at my pace so we'd stay together. It was relaxing, something I'd always wanted to do.  
Finally we reached Mikoto's destination. It was breath taking. A giant waterfall was falling into a peaceful river. The river was surrounded by lush green grass. The stars twinkled peacefully To top it all off, today was the day of the full moon so the moonlight, reflected off of everything.   
"It's beautiful." I whispered. "It is." he agreed sitting down. Mikoto patted the grass besides him, a sign to sit down. I sat. "I want to talk to you about something." he said. "Well then talk." I said smiling. "You're the sweetest cat demon I've ever met." Mikoto told me, "Pleanty of of girls would have set someone like Inuyasha on me for watching you all the time. You didn't. And for that I am greatful. I've also saved your life quite a few times."  
"What's your point?" I asked. This talk was starting to make me nervous and emmbarised. "Do you know anything about marking and mating?" he questioned quickly. I blushed. I might be a hanyou but I still had demon instincts. "Yes." I replied, "Marking is when the male bites the female's neck, drawing blood. It leaves a little mark that marks the female as the male's. Demons mark females so that when the female is ready the male doesn't have to compete for her. Mating is, well, part of it is binding the two souls together."  
Mikoto nodded. "Why do you ask?" I questioned. "Could I, mark you?" he asked a little unsurely, "Would you be my mate?" I stared at him for a second, in surprise. Demon customs ran through my head. If I was a full demon, I probably would have already been marked. Mikoto had gone easy on me, avoiding his instincts, because half of me was human and humans mated differently.  
I sighed. "Mikoto, I said, "You're sweet and all, but I'm so young!" Mikoto looked down, upset. "I guess I shouldn't have even asked." he said sadly. "I'm just not yet ready to become someone's mate." I told him, "Give me three more years. When I'm 16. But, you may mark me. You will have me as a mate. Just not now. And one other thing, till I'm 16, court me as a human does another human."  
"Really, you'll be my mate?" he asked. I nodded. "Then I will do it." Mikoto said, "I will bring you out every day, give you flowers and over all pamper you." I hugged Mikoto, giving him easier access to my neck. "It might hurt a bit." he warned, hugging me back. "I don't care." I replied. Slowly, I felt one of Mikoto's fangs sink into my neck. It was both painful and joyful. Now deep enough, he withdrew his fang and licked up the blood, leaving a perminate mark.  
I looked at him and smilied. Mikoto smiled back. "I should bring you back to your friends." he said, "Future mate." "Before you go." I said, "Would you heal my arm?" "Of course." he replied. Carefully, Mikoto took the sling off of me and pushed up my sleeve. I haven't put a bandage on today. He started to lick the cut. As if my own blood was healing it, it closed up quickly and then disappeared. "Thank you." I whispered. "Think of it as a birthday present." Mikoto told me. We shared a long deep kiss.  
Before meeting Inuyasha and the rest I would have never fallen in love with someone and allowed them to mark me in less than a month, but I think my demon blood was starting to over take my human blood. It was making me accept the demon customs I knew in my heart.

* * *

Kagome: Ahhh. How sweet. 

Inuyasha: I can't believe she let that bastard mark her. It's rediculous!

Miroku: They're both cat demons. Mikoto seems to care for Kyo. Demons fall in love easier than humans. I have nothing against the pairing.

Sango: Same here.

Shippo: But she's so young! She's only a few years older than me!

Kagome: That's why she asked just for the marking and not for the full mating. She'll be Mikoto's mate when she's 16. It sounds reasonable enough to me.

Inuyasha: Wait. You're 16.

Kagome: Yeah, so?

Inuyasha: What would you do if I asked if you'd be my mate.

Kagome: I'd blush like a maniac and sit you to the ground. {large thud, breaks floor.} Ooops! Sorry!

Clear Waters: He broke the vynal!

Sango: Is that hard to do?

Clear Waters: Yes. That's why I put it there. R&R everyone!


	36. Explanations

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**Kirara1328- **I love cats!!!! But anyway. Yes. The firecat birthday present idea was my best on. 

**Rian- **Chapters? What chapters? You'll see for yourself. Keep on reading! 

**Kitty Cat-Chan- **I don't mind bad reviews. I stink at reviews myself. A simple 'I love your story' makes my day. All your questions will be answered in this chapter. Read! Read to your hearts desire! 

**Cirrus, The pheonix of life- **My dentist has never given me a happy birthday card. 

**marcy213- **Tip your hat? That's new. No more happies? 

**inuyashafreak337- **I have family members who want the computer too. glares at mother who wants the computer Spelling is my worst mistake. -.-; I know. There's a reason why I got a 60% average on my spelling tests. Yes. Kyo and Mikoto are already together. But it's alright! You haven't gotten there yet. 

**Heart of Friendship- **Yes... Romantic. My first romance chapter! Did I do a good job?

* * *

I walked into the hut, a smile on my face, and my hair covering my mark. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I smell blood." he commented, "That Mikoto guy didn't hurt you, did he? Because if he did I'll-" "No." I interupted, "I slipped and fell on a rock. I didn't have my ring on so the cut's already gone. It's just some dry blood that you smell." "It does smell dry." he agreed, "You're clumsy for a cat. Do you know that?" "Remember I'm half human." I pointed out. Inuyasha nodded. "That might be it." he replied.  
The smarter thing to do, I guess would have been to take the seat next to Kagome, but I took the one next to Inuyasha because Taoa and her basket were there. Taoa was just so cute! I couldn't resist her. I sat down. The moment I did this, Inuyasha grabbed my hair, and pulled back. I went back with it. But he had already seen what he wanted. "What'd you do that for?!" I demanded rubbing my scalp and sitting back up. "He marked you!" Inuyasha exclaimed jumping up. "Mikoto asked to! I said yes!" I replied somewhat calmly.  
"You're stupid!" he exclaimed, "Now you're stuck with the stupid cat forever!" "What if I want that?!" I asked, starting to get a little worked up. Just then Taoa, who had been napping in my lap jumped up and transformed into her larger size. She growled. I giggled. Taoa was no larger than a medium sized dog. Even with her large fangs and two burning tails, she was very cute. " Feh. I'll never understand girls." Inuyasha said walking out of the hut.  
"What's marking?" Kagome asked, "And why's Inuyasha so upset about it?" "In human terms, a mark like Mikoto gave Kyo is like an engagement ring." Miroku explained, "The mark will never go away and eventually Kyo and Mikoto will become mates. Like husband and wife." "Demons think about these things much earlier in life than us humans." Sango added, "There's nothing strange about Kyo being asked at 13. What did you say to him anyway, Kyo? We see you accepted his mark, but did you accept him as your mate?"  
"Well I accepted his mark as you can see." I replied pushing the hair away from the mark, "But I said I wouldn't become his mate until I was 16. Mikoto agreed and said he'd court me like a human does another human until then." "That sounds reasonable." Kagome said nodding, "You'll still live at my house, right?" "Yeah!" I said, "Don't worry." "I'm glad." she told me.   
"And ye's arm!" Kaede said, "It is totally healed." "Mikoto did it for me." I said, "I'm not sure how he did it though." "This Mikoto will be good for ye." she told me, "Now is it not time ye and Kagome went back through the well? It is awfully late." 

The next morning I walked down stairs for breakfast, Taoa at my heals. My hair was up in a high pony tail because it was wet from my shower. I hate my wet hair getting my clothes all wet. Mom and Kagome were downstairs eating breakfast already. "Good morning!" mom said, "Who's that?" She pointed to Taoa. "A birthday present." I replied, "Her name's Taoa. She's a demon fire cat." "Isn't she cute!" mom cooed, "And your arm! It's healed!" "I finally found someone who could help me last night." I explained, grabbing the cereal box and pouring some milk into a bowl with the cereal.  
"Kyo had a busy night." Kagome commented. "Yeah." I agreed blushing. "What happened?" mom asked. "Well I got lots of presents." I replied, "Taoa from the demon slayer, Sango, an anti-everything scroll from the monk, Miroku, some healing herbs from Kaede, Inuyasha gave me my own set of fire rat robes. I also got some strange flowers from Shippo, the little fox demon. He thought they were nice. I think they were weeds." Mom laughed. "They were weeds." Kagome said.  
"There's a little cut." on your neck." Mom commented, "Were you wearing your ring again and that's why it didn't heal?" Kagome and I exchanged glances. "That's not a cut, mom." I said, "That's a mark." "What's the difference?" she asked. "A mark is like an engagement ring." Kagome said quickly.  
"What?!" mom exclaimed. "Kyo agreed to a future mate." Kagome continued. "A mate?" she repeated. "Like a husband." I explained, "It's common for demons to 'get married' at my age, but I wasn't fully ready so he marked me, and we won't do anything else until I'm 16." Mom seemed to relax a bit.   
"How long have you known this man?" she asked, "What's his name? Tell me about him!" "His name's Mikoto." I answered, "I've known him since I started going through the well." "That's not very long." mom commented. "Demons learn to trust and love each other much faster than humans." Kagome explained. "Mikoto's the son of the Lord of the Northern Lands." I finished. "You never told me that!" Kagome exclaimed, "That's like Inuyasha's-" Souta walked in.  
"Good morning!" he said. My little brother caught sight of Taoa. "It's so cute!" he exclaimed petting her, "Is this a birthday present? What's its name? Boy or girl? Is it a cat? A demon?" I laughed and began to answer all his questions. Lucky for me Souta didn't catch sight of my mark. I didn't feel like explaining it to an eight year old.

* * *

Inuyasha: She let him mark her?!?! 

Clear Waters: Yes. We went over this last chapter.

Inuyasha: Right... But still!

Kagome: I love Taoa! But if it wasn't for her, Inuyasha wouldn't have seen Kyo's mark.

Clear Waters: That is called control of the cute.

Kagome: Control of the cute? I like it! Inuyasha didn't have to pull Kyo's hair so hard! {Glares at Inuyasha}

Inuyasha: What?! I just wanted to see whether or not there was a mark on her neck!

Shippo: But you pulled her right off her butt!

Inuyasha: I see the problem now.

Sango: You do?

Inuyasha: Yes. You all were afraid that Miroku would take advantage of her position and grope her.

Kagome: We didn't even think of that...

Inuyasha: But you should have!

Clear Waters: For once I agree with Inuyasha. R&R everyone!


	37. Fighting and Flying

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

Alright. I'm back and I've got a lot of reviews to reply to. Here we go. This might take a while. 

**inuyashafreak337-** Why was Mikoto stalking here? Hmmmm. Good question. Why don't you ask him. 

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Calm down! It's alright. 

**SkyeFire-Katana- **Yes. Pleanty of people have mentioned my paragraph style. I know mine is strange, but I find the right way to do it a waste of space. I like this way a whole lot better. Inuyasha isn't that evil. Is he? Did I make him to jerky? O.O Let me know. 

**Dragon Man 180- **Taoa might help with pranks. But not in this story. Wait until the sequal. 

**Crecy- **Thank you 

**Kitty Cat-Chan- **Mikoto will not get hurt... In this story. {saves idea for later} Here is the update. If you didn't know I was at camp and that's why I haven't updated lately. 

**Lenipez sideshow- **I like cute. 

**Cirrus, The pheonix of life- **{Shudders} 

**Kyou- **I tried your first IM today... It wouldn't let me use it. Oh well. I'll try your second one tomorrow. Did you know sugar rushes are a state of mind? They're not really physical. My best friend can get on sugar rushes any time she likes. She doesn't need sugar. Go get your ramen. You deserve it for always reviewing. :) It's Mikoto. Not Kikoto. That sounds too much like Kikyo. {shudders} I will continue with Kilala. Just to annoy you. Yes. I'm evil. Thanks for the Tetsusaiga spelling. Why did they have to spell it so complicated anyway? Have you been reading my story for 10 FULL hours? O.o; Non-stop? It's early morning? You didn't stay up all night reading my stories did you? 

**Chanice- **I will make him pay next time. Good idea. 

**Rian- **I got the demon custom from other stories. It sounds logical so I used it. I think it's a fanfiction thing, but it could be from the anime or manga. Who knows. 

**ZeldaAlly- **Here's a chapter! 

**animalspirit8989- **Thank you very much. Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

"Here is your birthday present." Tsukonee said handing me a long, skiny box. Opening it, I found a black rose." "Wow." I commented, "Thanks! Why black?" "I'm a a goth." he replied. "Really?" I asked. He nodded, "But I can't wear black because of these stupid uniforms. "Tsukonee declared himself a goth two years ago." Josh told me, "Here's my present to you."  
He handed me a small box. Inside was a silver necklace with a little cat on it. "I thought it was appropriate." he said smiling. I rolled my eyes. "It's pretty." I commented. Josh helped me put it on.  
"And here's my present." Kinomo said finally. Her present was a manga book called _Fruits Basket_ (AN: Real manga! Go read it!) "It's good." she told me." there's three books out at the moment, but there's another coming out next month. I flipped through the book. "It looks good." I said, "Thanks" The bell rang. School started. 

That night I returned to the fuedal era. We were planning to stay there for a while. Grandpa assured me that he would think up an illness for me. I was brushing Taoa's fur when Inuyasha jumped up from his seat. "What is it?" Kagome asked, looking up from her homework. "Sesshoumaru." he mumbled, running out of the hut.  
I stood up. "You don't want to follow Inuyasha." Miroku warned. "Who's Sesshoumaru?" I asked. "His half brother." Sango replied, "He's a full demon. They don't get along well. In a few minutes they're going to find each other and start a big fight. It's best to stay away from them until their finished." "What if Inuyasha gets hurt?" I asked, "No one will know." "It's likely that Inuyasha won't get hurt." Miroku told me, "It's more likely that he'll either hurt Sesshoumaru badly enough that he'll leave, or Sesshoumaru will kill Inuyasha."  
"Then I'm going." I said. "You can't!" Kagome exclaimed, "I've gotten hurt several times in fights during Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's almost killed me a few times." "I don't care." I said, "I'll stay hidden if that makes you happy, but I'm going and you can't stop me." Sango sighed. "Go if you must." she said, "But don't let them know you're there." I nodded and left.  
It didn't take me long to find Inuyasha. He had challenged his brother near the Bone Eater's Well. Right now they were throwing threats back and forth. I looked Sesshoumaru over. He wasn't bad looking, a lot like Inuyasha in fact. A little taller than Inuyasha, no dog ears, a big fluffy thing on his shoulder. I guessed it was a fur of some sort.  
Inuyasha attacked first with his claws. Sesshoumaru easily avoided it. The Sesshoumaru attacked, with a whip of green light. Inuyasha kept on jumping over it. This was going to be a long battle, but as long as I was here, I would be able to get help if needed.  
I let my eyes wander. I spied a few birds in a tree near by. Cardinals. Very pretty. There was a little imp cheering for Sesshoumaru. I guessed this was his servant or something. Perhaps an old family retainer. My eyes caught on a speck of orange and yellow in the bushes. Making my way quietly around the fight so as not to be seen or heard, I came closer to the colors. It facinated me, what ever it was.  
Finally I got close enough to see it was a little girl. She was very cute with her dark hair. It seemed as if she was watching the fight too. I touched her lightly on the shoulder. She started and turned around quickly. The girl was about to say something. I put my finger to my lips. "We have to get you away from here." I told her, "It's not safe to be near demons while they're fighting."  
"But Rin promised Sesshoumaru-sama to stay near." the girl replied. I guessed the girl's name was Rin. "Is Sesshoumaru your father?" I asked a bit confused. Rin giggled. "No." she replied, "Sesshoumaru-sama takes care of Rin. Rin often watches Sesshoumaru-sama battle Inuyasha. They fight a lot." "Are you sure you won't get hurt?" I asked. "Rin is sure." she said nodding. I returned to my original spot to watch the battle, but I was still unsure of the girl's safety.  
Neither of the brothers were gaining an advatage or disadvantage. Inuyasha would take a swipe at Sesshoumaru. Then Sesshoumaru would jump back, unleashing his green whip. Inuyasha would jump back to avoid the attack. Both would step forward and it would begin again.  
Finally things took a turn for the worst. For Inuyasha at least. Not Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha took his swipe with the Tetseiga, but instead of Sesshoumaru stepping back, he jumped forward, his whip striking Inuyasha. Inuyasha faultered. Sesshoumaru took advantage and grabbed him by the neck, ready to jab him with the sharpest nails I had ever seen. I took in a sharp intake of breath. Sesshoumaru stopped attacking. I was relieved. Until I saw why he had stopped attacking.  
Two slitted yellow eyes caught on mine. Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha and started walking in my direction. "What do we have here?" he asked no one in particular. There was no use in hiding anymore. I stood up. In a burst of speed he was right next to me. "Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked me, "This fight does not affect you." He raised his claws. I was dead and buried already.  
"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled, "You're right! This fight doesn't effect her! Why kill her?" Sesshoumaru turned to him. "Why the affection?" He asked calmly, "I see she's a half cat demon. Perfect for you. And the cat's been marked too. Was that you're doing?" That was the last straw for Inuyasha. He charged at Sesshoumaru with force I had never seen from him. Not enough.  
Sesshoumaru caught him by the neck, and then they were back in the middle of the opening. Sesshoumaru 's nails around Inuyasha's neck began glow green. Inuyasha struggled, but as the glow grew stronger, his fighting became weaker. It angered me and scared me at the same time. There was nothing Inuyasha could do, but there had to be something I could do.  
"SILVER CLAWED ROLLING STORM!" I yelled, slashing the air in front of me. Five silver streaks appeared. They fashioned themselves into round balls and began speeding towards Sesshoumaru. He noticed them just in time, dropped Inuyasha and got out of harm's way. The silver balls went harmlessly over Inuyasha. I had created my first attack.  
Now Sesshoumaru was near me again. "You are irking this Sesshoumaru." he told me in a deadly calm tone, "I must deal with you." Sesshoumaru picked me up by the neck. I could see Inuyasha getting up and grabbing the Tetsuiga as Sesshoumaru lifted me higher into the air, but I said nothing. Something was going into my neck, and through my blood. So Sesshoumaru's glowing green nails gave off poison. Strong poison. There was no way I would survive if I recieved any more. I could not fight. I was a good as dead already.  
Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha begin his strike with the Tetsuiga just in time like he had seen my attack. But instead of dropping me like he had dropped Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru threw me hard. I was glad that there was no more poison, but it was too late already. I felt myself blacking out. I hardly felt anything when I hit the tree.

* * *

Kagome: Ah! Is she going to die!

Clear Waters: We will see.

Inuyasha: Tell us damnit!

Clear Waters: So you do care.

Inuyasha: I don't!

Clear Waters: Then why do you want to know if Kyo dies or not?

Inuyasha: Because you're a good author and I want to know what happens.

Clear Waters: Thank you!

Shippo: Inuyasha complemented someone!

Sango: Really?

Inuyasha: ACK! No! Clear Waters is a bitch who can't write!

Clear Waters: That's not very nice is it? I was going to have you and Kagome hook up at the end of this story, but maybe I'll have Kagome go with Koga.

Inuyasha: You wouldn't!

Clear Waters: I would

Inuyasha {runs out of room to sulk}

Kagome: Are you really hooking us up?

Clear Waters: Nah. I just wanted to get him upset. R&R everyone!


	38. Lives

Families CAN Be Replaceable

* * *

**Kyou- **The last chapter (and this one) where pre-writen. I didn't go over spell check again. Sorry. I meant to spell the Tetsusaiga right... but not Kilala. The problem is I don't have Yahoo. Just AOL IM so that would be the problem. Too bad. I feel so loved that you would spend so long reading my work! Thanks so much! 

**DarkPirate-510- **It was a farm camp! Isn't that cool? Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. 

**Dragon Man 180- **Hmm. Beat up Jaken? Shoot. That would have been a good idea. I love when Jaken gets beat up. It's so funny! 

**ZeldaAlly- **You could sort of say Mikoto saves Kyo. Well what are you waiting for? READ! Come on! Answer you own question! 

**Chiichobi- **Shesshy's my favorite too! Here's the next chapter! 

**LiL:.CaT:.Anime- **You like the attack name? Cool! You don't know how long it took me to make it up. -.-; 

**Heart of Friendship- **I did spell the Tetsusaiga wrong. Sorry. I did have fun at camp! 

**Cirrus, The pheonix of life- **Well if I'm killing you then go on and read!

* * *

If you're wondering why I haven't indented lately, there's something wrong with and it won't let me. It's annoying me.

* * *

What happened next was the strangest thing that had ever happened to me. I closed my eyes, wondering if sleep would ease the pain of Sesshoumaru's poison running through my body. When no sleep came, I opened my eyes only to find myself looking down at my body. I was floating in mid air! In a sudden moment of panic I realized I was dead. I was waiting outside of my body in my true form, a soul, for the Soul Piper. I was young enough still.  
Calming down a little at the thought of help crossing over, I looked down at myself again. My body didn't look so good. I had scratches all over from hitting the tree and falling to the ground. There were five green marks on my neck from where Sesshoumaru's nails had cut into my flesh. Surprisingly enough they were all starting to heal.  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were still fighting. There was a cut across Sesshoumaru's face, but that's all. Inuyasha was much worse off. The little imp was still cheering for his master on the side lines. He reminded me of some sort of demented cheerleader. The girl, Rin, was not in her hiding spot anymore. I looked around. She was so innocent, it would kill me again to see her hurt. Finding her was my first priority.  
There was a noise below me. I looked down and saw Rin kneeling next to my lifeless body, sobbing. Getting the hang of floating around, I went down and touched her gently on the shoulder. Rin turned to me, but looked strait through me. Wishing as hard as I could, I begged to the gods to be visible, just to Rin. I touched her again. This time she saw me.  
"Don't cry." I told her with a small smile, "It makes me sad." "But Sesshoumaru-sama hurt you!" she cried. "I feel no pain." I said putting on a wider smile, "Did he really hurt me?" Rin laughed a bit but it turned into a sob. She started looking around. I guess she couldn't see me anymore.  
The fight ended. Sesshoumaru just walked away. "Come, Rin." he said, "We're going." Rin took a last look at my body and hurried after her protector. Inuyasha ran over to me. He shook me gently. Of course there was no response.  
Inuyasha jumped up and yelled. For a moment it seemed like he was going to run after Sesshoumaru and start another fight, but instead he picked my body up and slung it over his shoulder. It really freaked me out to see me as a dead body. I followed Inuyasha back to the village. To tell you the truth, floating is pretty fun. You should try it when you die. 

Kagome was the first one to spot Inuyasha. The group had moved outside. They were sitting on the grass in a circle. Sango was petting Kilala and Taoa. Miroku was muttering over some scrolls. Kaede was putting some dried herbs in a basket and Kagome was doing her homework. "Did you-" she stopped when she saw me. "He killed her." Inuyasha whispered in a hollow tone, "The son of a bitch KILLED HER!"  
"How?!" Sango asked. Miroku took my body from Inuyasha. "Kyo made a noise in the bushes. Sesshoumaru heard her and went after her. I got his attention away from Kyo. If she had run then she would have still been alive. But Sesshoumaru got me by the neck. Of course there's that damn poison in his claws. Kyo, she learned her first attack. Used it to get Sesshoumaru to drop me. Sesshoumaru went after her instead. Got her by the neck. He gave Kyo poison and threw her against a tree. She died. WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HER GO AFTER ME?!"  
"She insisted." Kagome said rubbing away a tear, "Kyo wanted to be there so that she could get help if Sesshoumaru hurt you badly. She was only thinking of you." Kagome began to cry for real. Shippo joined her.  
"We should get the funeral over with." Miroku said grimly, "Gather fire wood. Ashes sound better than leaving her as a corpse. She died a heroic death." The group nodded saddly and got up, ready to gather fire wood. Only Kaede stayed to watch over my body that Miroku had laid on the ground gently.

The funeral began only a little more than an hour later. I had floated around, watching Inuyasha and the others gather fire wood. For another few minutes I watched Kaede instruct a bunch of village men to dig a grave next to the one for a woman named 'Kikyo'. She then instructed another man to make a monument for me. It would read, 'Here lies Kyo, the young cat hanyou. Her love of others lead her to death.'  
Just before the funeral was to begin, I watched as Inuyasha hoisted my body up onto a large pile of wood and sticks. I would not enjoy watching myself burn. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mikoto entered the village. Now I have to saw that he was very much like Sesshoumaru himself. Maybe that was why Inuyasha didn't like him. There was no sign of emotion on his face, just like Sesshoumaru. I could tell that he knew what was going on.  
"How did this happen?" he asked Kagome. "Kyo protect Inuyasha from Lord Sesshoumaru and paid with her life." she replied, "Who are you?" "That's Mikoto." Inuyasha said walking over, "And he doesn't look upset at all. What the hell's with that. Kyo was your future mate." "Be upset, if you want." Mikoto said shrugging, "I will watch the burning, but you will see what happens."  
He was good to his word. Miroku said a few words about me. Then a few prayers. He handed Inuyasha the torch that would be used to light the wood under me. He walked up. I closed my eyes. I really didn't want to see my body go up in flames, but then again, maybe the reality would help me cross over. I opened my eyes again. I was looking up at the blue sky. Inuyasha was approaching with a torch. The thing I was on was awfully hard and scratchy. Like sleeping on sticks.  
Inuyasha was about to light it on fire. I screamed and rolled off. He yelled and jumped back, dropping the torch. Luckily the flame was smothered and went out. Mikoto laughed. And I stood up. I didn't know how, but I was alive again.  
"How?" Kagome asked Mikoto who was standing next to her. "Do you need reminding that cats have nine lives?" he asked and continued to laugh. I laughed with him. "Why you-" Inuyasha started. He jumped at me. I easily avoided him and continued to laugh.

**The End

* * *

**Clear Waters: Well I hope you liked the ending more than the ending of Well, Whoops! 

Inuyasha: That's it? That's the end?

Clear Waters: Well I do have a sequeal ready.

Kagome: Yeah!

Sango: I can't wait to find out the rest of Kyo's story.

Shippo: Kyo's lucky. She's got nine lives.

Clear Waters: Now she has eight. She used one.

Shippo: Yeah, but still she _had_ nine lives.

Clear Waters: True.

Miroku: I wish I had nine lives. Then I wouldn't have to worry about the Wind Tunnel sucking me in.

Inuyasha: I don't need nine lives. Unlike the rest of you, I can manage to keep myself alive without help.

Kagome: Right.

Inuyasha: What the hell is that supposed the mean?!

Kagome: Never mind.

Inuyasha: Tell me!

Kagome: No.

Inuyasha: Yes!

Kagome: NO!

Inuyasha: YES BITCH!

Kagome: SIT!

Clear Waters: Ouch. Once again another hole in my floor. Joy. R&R everyone. {Leans over hole.} Hey Inuyasha! You're paying for this one.

Inuyasha: Damn.


End file.
